Death and Poison
by Lovenyx125
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon and Jasper left because of the onslaught of painful emotions. 50 years later, when Victoria is about to attack, the Cullen's go to the Volturi for help. Aro lends them his best fighters Death and Poison. But why do Death and Poison seem so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

Poison & Death 

Chapter 1: Help

_EPOV_

Agony spread through me coursing its way through my body like fire. Even though I was used to it, it still pained me like the first day. The day my sweet innocent Bella committed suicide. The day she left this world, the day she left me. I knew it was my entire fault. Also because of me and my pain, Jasper left the family. He left when everyone else was hunting so we weren't able to stop him. The emotions were too painful for him to handle. I walked forward following my family through the solid gold doors of the Volturi's castle. We walked along a long passage which finally came to an end to meet another set of doors. We walked in following Demetri and Felix. The led us across the vast hall to three large thrones. On the thrones sat three vampires all with papery skin. As we walked over to them the vampire in the middle rose.

"Ah Carlisle! It's nice to see you again. Of course you too Edward. I've heard so much about you and your mind-reading ability. Fascinating. We'd love to have you join us." Aro greeted. His voice caught a pleading tone at the end. I just shook my head sadly with my jaw clenched.

"Hmm. Have you found a mate since the unfortunate accident?"

"No!" I shouted as anger joined the pain. How could they think I would love anyone other than my Bella? The vampires surrounding us started to stare. But I couldn't care less.

"Um Aro? We've come to ask you of a favor. You see a vampire by the name of Victoria is going to attack us. She's created a newborn army. We were hoping you could lend us some help," Carlisle explained calmly.

We watched as Aro's expression turned from thoughtful to happiness.

"Of course I'd be delighted to help. I lend you my strongest fighters. They work as a team and their best you can get. Their not blood related but they practically consider each other family," Aro said while bouncing in his seat.

"That would be wonderful," Carlisle said beaming.

"However, there is one thing. They both lost their mates so sometimes their a bit sad," Aro said, no longer smiling. In fact he was frowning.

"It's quite alright. Edward and Alice both lost their mates so maybe they can you know talk to each other," Carlisle suggested.

"Great! They can leave with you now or do you want a few days?" Aro was practically bouncing in place by now.

"Actually now would be best if it's not a problem. The sooner we train and prepare the better."

"Perfect! Jane be a dear and go get Poison and Death. Please explain to them their mission," Aro said to Jane who was beaming.

"Poison? Death?" Esme asked.

"Oh those are their nicknames. They wanted to forget their past so they want to be referred as Poison and Death," Aro explained.

"Let's not give away too much information shall we?" said a drawling voice. We whipped around and came face to face with two cloaked figures. They both wore blood red cloaks. We froze as the walked towards us. The one on the left was tall whereas the other one was average.

"I'm Death," said the tall figure. I recognized him as the vampire who spoke before. Somehow he sounded familiar.

"I'm Poison," said the other one. She was a girl unlike the other vampire.

"I'm Carlisle and this is Esme my wife. This is my daughter Rosalie and her mate Emmett. This is Edward and this is Alice," Carlisle explained, pointing us out individually. Death and Poison nodded.

"Don't you have a suitcase dear?" Esme asked Poison. Death had a large leather black bag whereas Poison had nothing.

"Actually I'm going to teleport from here when we get to your house," Poison explained. Esme nodded.

"Well then are you ready to leave?" Carlisle asked. Poison and Death nodded. They followed us out of the castle and to the Volturi's garage. They let visitor's park their cars here. Carlisle and Esme got into the Mercedes. I got into Alice's Porsche. Alice got into the passenger seat and Rosalie piled into the back with Emmett, Death, and Poison. Since there wasn't enough room, Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap. Poison gazed out the window as the engine purred. Death grabbed her hand and she leaned into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Death and Poison: Chapter 2

[EPOV]

After a few minutes of silence, Poison spoke.

"Where do you guys live?" she asked quietly.

"Forks, Washington. We moved there a week ago," Alice chirped.

"Fork is a beautiful place," Death said thoughtfully.

"Hmm," Poison murmured.

"You've been to Forks before?" Emmett said in surprise.

"Yeah, a few years ago we had a mission in Forks. There was a fight between a horde of bloodthirsty newborns and werewolves," Death said, while Poison nodded along.

"We had to break up the fight and then modify their memories," she said.

"Mission?"

"Emmett, we're assassins," Poison said matter-of-factly.

"Ohhhhhh!"

Poison giggled and Death chuckled while Rosalie glared at Emmett who was looking embarrassed. Alice just sighed and stared at Emmett like he was crazy. I didn't do anything at all. Like always.

"So how is it like living in Volterra?"

"Well Alice…It's nice but sometimes you just want to rip your hair out!" Death groaned.

"Their human diet gets on our nerves. Not to mention all the flirting vampires," Poison explained, looking at Alice's confused expression. I had no change in my face whereas Rosalie and Emmett were making out. When they noticed everyone was staring at them, they broke apart.

"Could you repeat that?" Emmett said blankly.

"I said their human diet gets on our nerves. Not to mention all the flirting vampires," Poison said slowly.

"Holy cow! You're vegetarians?" Emmett shouted, making us all jump.

"There was a loud "thwack" as Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for Rosie?"

"For being an idiot," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"So you were say," Alice said glancing at Emmett who was pouting.

"Yeah well the smell of human blood repulses me because when I was human I fainted at the sight of blood," Poison explained.

"My former family was vegetarian too so and we were very close so I don't want to disappoint them. Not to mention that Poison would kill me if I even thought about drinking human blood," Death said nudging Poison with his elbow.

"Why?" Rosalie asked coldly.

"It's the only way of getting rid of his thirst. Or trying anyway. And besides threatening always works," Poison said, shrugging.

Everyone laughed except for me. It had been years since I laughed and I wasn't about to now. Alice sighed and her eyes flashed to my face once before going back to Poison.

"Aro said you both lost your mates," Alice said softly.

"Well technically we didn't lose them," Death said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story. Maybe some other time?"

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Death broke the silence.

"Why is this Victoria after you guys anyway?"

"Well Edward's mate was human and Victoria's mate, James, caught her scent. He wanted her blood badly and he wouldn't rest until he got it. It was a coven of three. Their other coven member Laurent left them before the chase and went to the Denali coven but he died a year later. So it was Victoria and James started tracking us. This happened and that happened and Bella was bitten on the arm. Edward sucked the venom out but after that she wanted to be one of us. Then on her eighteenth birthday she got a paper cut and we nearly attacked her. Then Edward decided we weren't safe for her so he forced us all to leave. He lied to her and told her he didn't love her anymore so she would forget about him. Anyways a few months after we left we found out she died. Well she committed suicide," Alice explained in one breath. I felt more pain go through me. Poison nodded while Death held Poison against. She hugged him tightly for a second before letting go and turning to Alice again.

"Does Victoria have any powers?"

"Uh yeah. She has the ability of escaping. So she can escape without being caught."

"That's what makes her a powerful target. She can escape if her life is in danger," Emmett piped in.

"Well she's no match for us. Cause no one ever escaped from Poison and Death alive and we don't plan on letting them," Poison said, cracking her fingers loudly for the effect while Death growled in pleasure beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

[BPOV]

After a few more minutes of silence we got to their house. It was the same house from before though now it didn't feel empty and deserted like me.

We got out of the car and I automatically grabbed Jasper's hand. We earned the names Death and Poison a few years ago because of our reputation. We were the best vampire assassins in the world and it would remain that way for a while.

We walked forward to join Esme and Carlisle. We walked to the door and Carlisle opened.

We stepped inside and the feeling of déja-vu hit me. It was exactly the same. The same pale light that came from every surface. A grand piano stood where I had last seen it though now it was covered in dust. The grand staircase was spotless like the pale floor and walls. I looked at Esme who was looking at us as if expecting an answer. I guess she was looking for our opinion.

"You have a beautiful home," I told them earnestly.

There response was automatic. They all suddenly froze and I realized it was the same thing I said when I first came to their house as a human. I wonder how long it would take them to figure out who we actually were. I guess they would find out at the battle against Victoria because we would have to take our robes off to fight. Esme was the first to recover.

"Thank you dear," she said glancing at Edward whose face held agony. Jasper cringed. I touched his arm and he understood I was saying _"what happened?"_

"_Nothing. The pain is a bit shocking," _Jasper thought to me. I put my shield around him so Edward couldn't read his mind.

"How about Emmett and Alice give you both a tour and then they can show you your rooms?" Carlisle suggested.

"Sure. Death?"

"That would be alright," Jasper said stiffly. I guess the pain must be a lot for him to handle.

"Wonderful! Follow us," Alice piped up. Emmett rolled his eyes and we followed them.

After a tour of the house- which I found quite boring because everything was where I last saw and besides I knew the house by heart- Alice and Emmett showed us our rooms. Jaspers room was the guest room beside Alice's room. The bad part was that both rooms were connected by French doors which meant that Alice could see him through the doors without his robe.

My room was the only other room on the third floor. It was right beside Edward's and therefore connected. I guess life does hate me.

However my room was unusually large and it had a balcony that looked over the backyard. Like all the other walls facing south my room also had a glass wall. There was a large empty bookshelf with a note on it.

_Dear Poison,_

_I saw that you like to read and have a lot of books so I got this bookshelf for you. I hope you like it!_

_And if you ever want a makeover or can't decide what to wear I would love to help out!_

_I know we're going to be best friends! YAY!!!_

_Love,_

_Alice_

_(Your new best friend)_

I sighed. It was going to be a long day. There was a knock on the door. I opened it and gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Memories and Rants

[BPOV]

"Death!" I shouted. Jasper stood in front of me **without** his cloak. I quickly grabbed him and shoved him into my room. I closed the door with a loud bang and locked it. I turned back around to find Jasper lounging on my bead with his hands folded under his head. I glared at him furiously while he just smirked back. Even though I had my cloak on he could tell I was glaring and MAD. He knew me too well.

"Death Jasper John Whitlock Cullen Swan!_** (I'll explain the long name in future chapters!). **_What has gotten into you?" I whisper-screamed. I had my hands on my hips and was screaming the best I could while whispering.

"Chillax Bella," he said rolling his eyes. "I swear your blood pressure went up few notches."

"Ha! Ha! Very funny," I said sarcastically. "Vampires don't have blood."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you do," he mumbled.

"So! Why the hell are you walking around with NO cloak in the CULLEN'S residence? Have you gone bonkers? What if they saw you? Do you know what-"

I was cut off by his hand which he placed over my mouth.

"Bella…Bella…Bella," he sighed. "The Cullen's went hunting and won't be back for an hour, so it's just us at home. Besides, the cloak is so annoying. I can't even see your beautiful face properly. I don't know how you feel because I can't see your face and you blocked your emotions."

I glared at him. But who could resist the pout he gave me? I gave in and pulled the hood of my cloak down. I smiled at him and his goofy grin. I pulled him into a tight hug and he grinned even bigger.

"Ow! Bells? I-can't-breathe," he choked out. I grinned and let go. He took a step back and rubbed his ribs dramatically. I rolled my eyes, walked past him, and flopped down onto my fluffy bed.

Jasper followed me and lay down beside me. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

Vampires couldn't sleep but they could shut down their mind for a while. You would still be awake and aware of everything around you but you feel calm and tired when you shut your mind.

I decided to use this time to think about my relationship with Jasper. To outsider we may look like a couple. However we knew the truth. We weren't a couple. Just two mateless, lost souls who united together for the same purpose. Two assassins who found comfort in each other. We were brother and sister. A family of two and no more. We both lost our loved ones. He left his mate and I was left by my mate. Over the years our friendship grew and we became inseparable. We helped each other recover from the pain and guilt. He felt guilty because he left Alice and I felt guilty that I ruined my own life with a paper cut. I knew that Edward only left me to keep me safe because when I first found Jasper in the forest, he told me everything.

_[Flashback]_

_I finished my meal and buried the dead lion corpse into the ground beside a bush. After burying it I marked the spot with a "B.S." I liked to put my initials where I've been to create a name for myself. It made me feel better._

_I sighed and fell onto the floor in pain. I wrapped my arms around my knees. Sobs racked through my body. Lion was my favorite. But it was __his__ favorite too._

_My life was ruined. I had lost everything and everyone. I lost the love of my life, my parents, my friends, my future in-laws, my family, my life, and my best friend. Hell I even lost my truck!_

_I don't know how long I sat there crying but I know that it was all dark all of a sudden. Had I really cried that long._

_I was instantly alert. The nighttime was the time my kind came out to play and hunt._

"_Crack!"_

_What was that? It couldn't be a human because it smelled like a vampire. The scent was honey and freshly mowed grass. I stood up tall and straight. I let out a growl._

"_Bella?"_

_I whipped my head around so fast that if I were human I would have cracked my neck. What I saw made me nearly faint. I automatically launched myself at the Cullen that stood under the old oak tree without thinking._

"_Jasper!" I gasped. I gripped his waist tightly, never wanting to let go._

"_Bella-I-what? You-dead-cliff?" he stammered. I pulled him down to the mossy ground to sit with me while I explained to him my change and how I spent everyday wandering around lost and hopeless._

_After he listened to my story he launched into his tale of what happened after they left. He told me the real reason as to why they left._

_Jasper told about leaving Alice and the more-or-less zombie of Edward. _

_After that we traveled together and joined the Volturi mutually. Together we discovered my ability. My power which made me, me._

_Together we became who we are today._

_Death and Poison._

_[Flashback Over]_

I sighed contentedly. Then I realized the Jasper was gone and there were noises coming from downstairs. I guess the Cullen's are back and Jasper ditched me. I put my hood up again and walked downstairs to face my ex-family and their obliviousness.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DEAR READERS,**_

_**I just wanted to say a few things to you guys.**_

_**~First of all thanks for sticking with me up to this point. I will give out story hints and chapter previews to those who constantly send me reviews and advice. If you feel like something isn't right in the story or you have an idea then REVIEW! **_

_**~Second of all I would suggest you guys read **__"Emmett's amazing games that have longer titles" __**which my good and faithful friend **__"FabioandRichard4Ever"__** wrote. **_

_**~I would also like to specially thank **__sweetcrimefighter__** and **__FabioandRichard4Ever__** for the great advice and reviews. Also thanks for being great friends!**_

Chapter 5

[EPOV]

I followed the others through the forest. When we got to the house we slowed down to a human pace. When we were a few feet away from the house the door opened and out came Death. He was wearing a different cloak this time. It was made of leather in a very dark shade of green. When he saw us approaching he stopped.

"I'm going to go survey the area. To see what's around here and see if there are any threats," he explained.

Carlisle nodded. "What about Poison? Is she going with you?" Esme asked.

"Oh no she's in her room thinking. Whatever she's thinking about must be important because she's blanking out," he answered shaking his head and disappearing into the trees.

We walked into the house and went straight to the TV to see if there were any new leads on the murders in Seattle. After about two minutes there were footsteps and we looked around to see Poison walking down the stairs at a human pace. She too had changed her cloak to a dark green with silver outlining and fastenings. Why did she even where that cloak? We all turned back to the TV where the news reporter was reporting the murder of a little girl and her older brother. It was sick. Not top mention gross, vile, disgusting and definitely vulgar.

Poison sat down on the loveseat beside me. I stiffened because she smelled very much like Bella but way sweeter.

"Anything new?" She asked softly.

"No, but 5 people were murdered," Carlisle said sighing.

"Hmm… Very much like the case I handled in Germany," Poison mused.

"You've handled something like this before?" Esme asked in surprise. Poison nodded.

"There was a vampire by the name of William. He made a newborn army to get me to be his mate. The thing was that he already had a mate. It had been three months since he made the newborn army that he came to Volterra and attacked. His ability was to erase memories. So when he entered the castle he erased everyone's memory of him coming into the castle. He made it all the way to my room. Death wasn't home thankfully because sometimes when William erases memories he overdoes it and the victim forgets everything. Their past, friends, family and basically everything. Well he came in and started the usual demanding. After a while I got sick of his rant so it broke into a fight. I had to use my powers to save my self but I kidded him by accident. So ever since his mate, Clarice, has been after me for stealing her mate's heart and for killing him," she explained in a monotone. We nodded lamely.

"So you see in both cases the creator of the newborns is fighting for lost love," she said cheerfully. It was weird because one second she's all sad and the next happy. Couldn't this girl be any weirder?

"We should-," Carlisle began but he was interrupted by the door banging open. In the doorway was Death.

"I found something Poison. Something terrible," he croaked in a horrified voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

[EPOV]

Poison was up in a flash and in front of Death in a second. Her hand reached out and went under Death's hood. From the looks of looks of it she was stroking his cheek.

"Death what happened? What did you find?" Poison asked in a worried tone.

"Follow me," he replied in a hollow tone. We got up and went after him and Poison. After a few miles into the forest Death slowed down and the rest of us followed suit. We reached the clearing where we played baseball and gasped. The ground was littered with papers. In the midst of the papers were two human corpses. Poison ran over to the humans and picked them both up into her arms. She walked over to us.

"Death I'm going to call Felix and Demetri so they can come and take care of the bodies," she told him. Her voice was bold and clear unlike Death who shook his head and spoke.

"Maybe I should call. I think you should have a look at the papers," he said softly. Poison hesitated and then nodded passing the bodies to Death who was gone in a flash. Poison ran around the clearing for a few minutes picking up the papers. She then stopped in front of us with her arms full with the papers.

"I think our job hear is done. We should go home now. There nothing else for us to do here," she told us.

"What about the bodies?" Carlisle asked.

"Their dead so they can't tell us much but I'm going to have them checked over."

Carlisle nodded and we started for home.

"Who do you think did that?" Esme asked.

"I-," Poison started to reply but she was cut off by her cell phone. She took it out and looked at the caller ID.

"Death? What happened?"

There was faint whispering from the other end. It was so faint I couldn't make out what Death was saying.

"I thought so. There's only one person who leaves notes after killing," she said seriously.

"Ok, we'll have to tell them. We should start planning next week. Did you find anything else while doing your investigation? Ok," she said with a quick bye she hung up.

"I'll explain everything back at the house," she told us and we set off for the house again.

When we got to the house we all went to the living room. We sat down in our original seats and Poison sighed.

"The murder," she started. "It wasn't done by Victoria. We have our suspicions that she's not working alone."

"Why would you think that? Rosalie asked.

"Because Victoria's way of killing is different. When she kills not for food, she always leaves a mark on the neck. These murders were done on the wrist and ankle."

We were shocked to say the least. How did she know that? She had never met Victoria.

"How do you know?" I asked at the same time as Emmett.

"I've had a run in with Victoria before. I know her style. Though these notes they're from Victoria. So obviously working as a team," she explained. Just then Death walked in.

"Poison, the murders were done a few hours ago. Approximately five. The woman was a girl by the name of Gloria, age 21. The male was her cousin Kevin, age 25. They were kidnapped from their home. Their killer played with them a bit before killing them," he said.

"Played?" Alice asked.

"Broke a few bones, bruised their backs, beat them a bit," he explained.

"Oh my goodness, it's just like the killings back in Japan a few years back. Not to mention the killing style is also similar to the murders in Mexico," Poison gasped. She slapped a hand to her forehead and exclaimed, "I just realized."

With that she ran upstairs. I heard the door of her room lock and close.

"What was that about?" Emmett said.

"I don't know. Let me go talk to her," Death said as he went upstairs.

"Poison please open the door. What's going on?"

"Go away! I'm trying to think here," Poison hissed.

They argued for a while. Then Death came back down and sat down with his head in his arms.

"Something's really wrong because Poison never tells me to go away," he said in a muffled voice.

He sighed.

"She said she would tell us when she's ready. I guess we'll just have to wait," he said sighing again.

We sat their all day, waiting for Poison. Just when the clock struck midnight, Poison came bounding down. Death stood up at once. He went over to her and pulled her in his arms.

"What happened Poison? Are you okay? Oh my! Are you crying?" he asked suddenly alarmed.

She pulled out of his arms and came and sat down beside me.

"I'm fine! Just remembering. Anyways I know who's the one killing all the humans. Victoria isn't in charge of the newborns. She's working for another vampire. A vampire I know," she said. She was looking down at the ground.

"Who?" I was the first to ask.

When I said that she looked up at me and whispered a name. A unfamiliar name.

"Andrew Stone."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

[EPOV]

"No!" Death whispered faintly. He swayed a little and leaned back into the couch.

"It's true," Poison said looking down at the carpet.

"Why? How?" Death mumbled.

"I had a look at the notes that we found in the clearing and the report I got from Jane on the dead bodies. They all show signs of Andrew Stone."

"Who is this Andrew Stone?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"He's one of the strongest vampires to exist"

It wasn't Poison or Death who answered but Carlisle. We all looked up at him in surprise.

"You know him?" Death and Poison asked at the same time.

Carlisle nodded.

"We used to be friends a long time ago," he murmured.

"Used to?" Death asked.

"I didn't approve of his diet and his ideas of fame and power."

"I have to agree his ideas are a bit far-fetched," Poison mused.

"What do you mean by one of the strongest vampire to exist?" I asked.

"His power and centuries of skill makes him invincible," Poison explained.

"What is his power?" Emmett asked.

"When you're near him you feel intense pain and your power is taken away. The pain he gives off makes the pain Jane gives you seems like heaven," Death explained in a hard voice.

"Ouch," Alice giggled.

"Not to mention that he's irresistible to every girl that goes near him," Carlisle said.

"Well he is gorgeous," Esme giggled. Rosalie and Alice giggled along with her Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper rolled their eyes and Death chuckled.

"Even though he's handsome he's a major jerk," Poison muttered.

"So this Andrew Stone was responsible for the murders of the two humans?" Alice asked.

"Yes. He likes to play with his food. After that he bites them in many places. They can be different places as long as the ankle and wrist are bitten. He sucks the body dry and throws them away. He always leaves a note when he kills," Death explained.

"Why won't the Volturi step in? I mean if he leaves notes, humans would notice right?"

"Well Alice like I said before. He's too powerful for them to take on. They wouldn't want to risk losing any of their guard," Poison shrugged.

"Wow!" Emmett said in a daze.

"I know," Poison said nodding her head up and down.

Everyone was deep in thought for a while but a few minutes later Alice broke the silence.

"Um guys? If you don't mind me asking, why do you where those hoods?" Alice asked timidly.

"The best of assassins where hoods at all times and only remove it at battle," Poison said standing up and Death following suit.

"I have to look at some more reports so I'll be heading to my room if you guys don't mind."

"I have to report to Aro anyways so I think I'll take to my room too," Death said looking at us.

"Of course but before you leave I needed to ask you something. What are we going to do about Victoria?" Carlisle said.

"Nothing," Death said. We were shocked. Here we were about to get attacked by a gang of vicious vampires and they thought this was a joke?

"For now," Death said quickly in response to our shocked faces. "We're going to start training in a few days. Perhaps in two because we don't need to study Andrew's fighting style. Poison knows it pretty well. After that we're just going to have to wait for the enemy to attack first. You guys should loosen up. We've never lost a fight before and we're certainly not going to now."

With that they left for their rooms. I sighed and left for my room too. Time to sulk and mourn a bit more. However before I left Alice spoke once more.

"There's something familiar about the two. I just can't put my finger on it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

[EPOV]

The next day was a nice rainy day and we all stayed inside. We all sat in the living room doing various activities. Carlisle was working on a report for a patient and Esme was looking at some décor designs. Emmett was watching TV and Rosalie was doing her nails. Alice was working at her laptop ordering designer clothes from Paris. Death was reading some history notes. Poison had her headphones on and was browsing through her play list while reading over some reports. I sighed and continued reading my book. It was Bella copy of Wuthering Heights. When we got back to Forks I had gone to Bella's now empty house and grabbed her books to remember her. I sat on the sofa across from Poison and listened as she hummed a classical tune. I recognized it as Claire de Lune.

"You know Debussy?" I asked her in surprise. She looked up and nodded.

"Yeah I always enjoyed classical," she answered me softly. She turned her head to the window and sighed. Poison looked back to her reports. This girl was weird. Someone to stay away from. I just couldn't understand her emotions. One minute she was so kind and the next avoiding us. Last night I heard her sobbing for hours.

The next day it was sunny so Poison and Death couldn't go train so they stayed inside the house. Today Poison was back in her room but Death stayed with us. He was playing video games with Emmett as Rosalie and Alice watched. I sat by the window and stared outside. I went over my memories of Bella. Oh how I wished she was still alive. Carlisle was at work while Esme was in her room doing god knows what. Hours went by and Poison didn't come down. Two more sunny days went by and we didn't see her out of her room once. There were only a number of hours you could stay cooped up in your room. We were once again sitting in the living room. Carlisle and Esme had gone on a hunting date and wouldn't be back for hours. Death sighed as he beat Emmett once again at Xbox.

"I wish I knew what was wrong," he whispered.

I looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Poison. Something's different about her. It's like she knows a secret that I don't know but that can't be possible because she tell me everything that goes on."

"Do you know why she's not coming out of her room?" I asked. The others had stopped their various activities and had turned around to listen.

"Oh that! She's probably crying in there. She's been know to that for weeks on end. Though I don't think she is because if she was she would let me come in and cry on my shoulder. No it's something else," he murmured and got up. "I'm going to go hunt anyone else coming?"

"I'll go," I offered and followed him out.

After I finished my hunt I sat on the grassy ground and waited for Death to finish. Seconds later Death came and sat down beside me.

"You're curious about something," he said to me. I turned to him, surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I can tell. You're all edgy," he said shrugging. "So what is it?"

"What is she crying about?"

"Ah!"

"So?"

"Her mate," he stated simply.

"Oh well what was he like?" I was curious to know who it was that Poison shed her every last tear for.

"He was good-looking and okay I guess. I mean he was like a brother to mean but his actions repulsed me. Don't get me wrong. I loved him and everything but he did something I'm not sure I can forgive him for," Death said quietly.

"So is he alive?"

"Oh yeah. Though that's only because Poison would hate me forever if I changed that status. She's still not over him."

"What did he do?" I couldn't help but ask these personal questions.

"I…well…he," Death hesitated.

"You can trust me you know. I won't tell anyone. I lost my mate too," I told him looking up at the sky.

"Don't tell Poison okay?" he said sternly and I nodded. "He left her."

With that he ran. I followed him. When we were just out of earshot of the house I grabbed his hand and pulled us to a stop.

"Why?"

"Cause he's a beautiful bastard."

Death then ran again and let him go. I didn't bother to pursue him but just sat down on the ground. My thoughts were a jumble. I left my Bella. He left Poison. We were both mateless and in love. Our situations were so same and different at the same time. I guess I could understand her pain. She didn't seem so weird now. She was just in love with pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

[EPOV]

As I walked into the house an hour later I realized that I walked in with different emotions. I had a different view of Poison and Death. Poison was the one who cried over the monster who left her and Death was her guide. He was her helper, her friend who helped her in need. I realized they helped each other struggle through the pain of losing a mate.

I wish I had someone who I could tell my pain to. Someone who could help me ease a bit of the pain. No one else understood the pain I felt.

Sure Alice was left by Jasper but she didn't feel the guilt I felt. She didn't know how it felt to lie to your mate and tell her that you didn't love her. She didn't know how it felt to watch your mate's broken pain-filled face. She didn't feel the guilt of leaving the only one you loved and only will. She just didn't know how it felt to know your mate was dead. Jasper was gone and alive. Bella was gone and dead. So I just couldn't talk to Alice about my emotions.

Now that I thought about it I realized that everyone was doing so much better than me. They actually made an effort to act normal and happy.

Alice was always happy and never once showed her pain. She knew how much it would hurt the rest of us. Death put his pain aside and tried to help Poison. To him she mattered first. I guess he hid his pain to make sure Poison couldn't see. I bet it hurt her to see Death in pain.

Poison…well. She was Poison. I could tell she was strong and tried to fight the pain. She tried to hide her pain for the sake of others. She knew her pain caused Death pain too. Her pain and mine are so alike yet different. She feels the pain of being left. I feel the pain of leaving. We both feel the pain of losing. Though there was one pain she couldn't feel. Guilt.

She had nothing to feel guilty about.

Though I bet if my Bella was alive here today she would feel guilty. She would blame herself for my pain.

Bella was unlike anyone else. No one could be like her. She was special, one of a kind.

I sighed as I saw Emmett and Death at the video games again. I went up to my room and turned on my stereo. I put on the CD I had made for Bella on her eighteenth birthday. The CD that remained hidden under her floorboard for ages.

As the first composition played I laid down on my new addition to my room. A king-sized, comfortable bed. It had gold bed cover and the frame was black with iron, night black roses adorned around it. I decided to listen to others thoughts. It wasn't something I enjoyed but in the current situation eavesdropping was okay. Perhaps I might find out a thing or two that was happening around the house.

"_Oh my god! Carlisle is so gorgeous…"_ Esme's thoughts hit me lie a ton of bricks. I couldn't bear the thought of love. It hurt my heart. I guess Esme and Carlisle were back from their hunt. Carlisle's thoughts were similar.

"_I don't know what I ever did to deserve an angel like Esme. Oh how good she feels…"_

"_Should I get the blue with black lace or the pink with red lace? Jasper would have liked the blue one so maybe I should get it…"_ Alice was thoughtful and sad at the same time.

"_This isn't fair! How the hell did Death just beat me for the forty-second time? He's better than Jasper!"_

Typical Emmett. Thinking about videogames.

"_OMG! My hair has a piece of grass in it! I am never doing it outside ever again. The bed is really the setting for me. Plus it feels so good when the blankets are tangled up between Emmett and me!"_

I cringed at Rosalie thoughts. I decided to take a look at Death's thoughts.

"_Wow! Who knew this house would still be full of lust, even though we're pretty close to being attacked. Focus! What to do? Poison's hiding something, I know that. But what?" _

His thoughts seemed interesting so I decided to peek in more.

"_It can't be Victoria and the fight because we're obviously going to win. There's no way we're going to lose with Poison on our side. Uhg! It's not fair! I can't believe I can't say or think our real names! Edward's too depressed and a gentleman to listen in. It sucks having a mind reader in the house. Poison is so lucky. Maybe I should ask her to shield me too? Oh right! She won't let me in! She really should consider talking to Edward. They both feel the same pain. Maybe talking would ease their pain. I can only help so much… I'll go talk to him now. Yes that's what I'll do."_

I pulled out of his thoughts and sat up. I turned of the stereo which was now playing Esme's favorite. A few seconds later there was a nervous knock on the door.

"Come in," I called smoothly.

Death walked in and he looked down at the floor.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything but…"

"It's nothing," I said cutting him off.

"Look! You might have heard me in my thoughts but I was hoping you could talk to Poison. It would help both of you. I can feel the pain you're feeling now and I know she feels the same," he said nervously.

"I-," I started but I cut off by a shout from Alice.

"Hey Edward! Death! We're going out to town to shop for a few things. You guys are going to be home with Poison. Okay?"

"Sure!" We shouted together. We waited fro a few minutes and when we heard the car backing out of the drive we sighed.

"I think I'll try but I don't know how successful the talk will be."

Death nodded.

"Thanks so much! You don't know how much this means to me," he said fervently.

"You really love her don't you?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. She means a lot to me. She's my only family left and I can't bear to see her in pain so much everyday," he responded lightly.

I nodded.

"Hey listen," he started but he was cut off by a crash. We jumped up at once. We both ran out of the music and to the room next to mine. We were greeted by loud noisy sobs. He sobs turned into wailing. It was painful. The pain hit my heart and I could feel the pain radiating out of the room.

Death banged on the door loudly.

"Poison! Are you okay?" He shouted but he was answered by another crash.

"Come on open the door! Please," he called out.

"Go away!"

Poison voice radiated off of her and I felt like time I found out that Bella committed suicide.

"Please Poison! We only want to talk to you," Death said in a bit softer tone.

"We?" Poison asked. Even when she was confused I could feel the pain coming off of her.

"Edward and me. Please we just want to talk to you. No one else is home," Death pleaded.

There was a sorrowful "ok" and the door swung open of its own accord. Death and I walked in cautiously and gasped.

The room was littered with glass. On the floor lay pictures and broken frames. Poison was curled up in the middle of the bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her chin was resting on her knees and like usual her hood was up. Death crossed the room and pulled Poison into his arms. She pushed him away after a few seconds and her face pulled up to look at me for I had followed slowly behind Death.

I had a strange desire to pull her hood down and look into her face. She patted the two spaces on either side of her. Death ad I sat down on either side of her.

She sighed and a sob escaped her.

"Hey! You okay?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded.

"How do you do it?" She asked quietly.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Hide the pain. How do act all happy and normal in front of everyone?" She may not have noticed Death slipping away but I did.

"I don't. You're better than me at it. I'm only getting better a bit now," I said.

She turned her face to look at me.

"At first I couldn't be near my family. I was broken and useless. I still am now. I started getting out of my room a year ago. I was so bad that my family had to bring my food to my room for me," I explained.

"Time heals all wounds," I heard her say softly.

I opened to my mouth to protest but she cut me off.

"That's what he said. But he was wrong. Love can't be cured."

"What was he like?" I asked looking down at the gold bedcovers. I was curious to know how he was like. The one who broke Poison's heart.

"Perfect," she said simply. "He's the most perfect man I have ever seen. So flawless. Like the god Adonis himself."

I pondered over the few words she just told me.

"Very selfless and kind. I can't describe him in any other words than perfect. He was everything a girl would ever need. Everything I needed. He was to me like air is to humans. He was an angel sent down from heaven. A good liar too," she said in a silky voice. Another sob escaped her lips and I couldn't resist the urge to pull her into my arms. At first she was shocked but then she relaxed.

"He said he loved me. But then he told me he didn't. Death is his brother so when I found Death again he told me that what he said was all a lie. He had never stopped loving me. So to this day I remain confused. I don't know who to believe," she told me sadly, shaking her head.

"It must be horrible for you," I told her.

"It is but I try to cope. So how did you lose your mate?" she asked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she added on in the end.

"I think I will. I'll feel so much better with it off my head."

"So shoot!" she said.

"Well it all started here in Forks. Fifty years ago we were attending Forks High and there was a new student. Isabella Swan. She liked to be called Bella. I tried to read her mind but I came up blank. It was weird and irritating. So after lunch I had biology with her and she was my lab partner. When she came close to me I smelled her blood. It was the most delicious blood I had ever smelled. She was my singer. I spent the entire period planning ways to kill her. In the end I couldn't take it and left for Alaska. I stayed with the Denali clan for a few days. Then I went back, not wanting to feel like a coward. I saved Bella from a van and she got suspicious. I started ignoring her and after a while I decided it was too much. I couldn't stay away from her. I saved her from nearly being raped in Port Angeles. She knew my secret and accepted me. She didn't scream and run away from me like other human beings. We fell in love and became inseparable. On her eighteenth birthday she got a paper cut and was nearly attacked. I decided we weren't safe for her. I lied to her and told her that I didn't love her. I knew it was the only way she would let me go and forget. A few months later I found out she killed herself. It was her second attempt. The first one landed her in an asylum. She escaped and jumped off a cliff. It hurts so bad everyday knowing that it's my fault. The guilt of knowing that it was my fault that she died. I spent each day thinking that she didn't even know the truth that I still loved her," I shook my head sadly and a sob escaped me. I tried to keeping in my pain but it was becoming excruciatingly hard for me to do so.

"It's okay! Let it out," she whispered sympathetically and rubbing slow circles in my back. She pulled us down into a laying position on the bed. "Let out the pain and guilt. It'll help."

Then I couldn't help it. The locked up sobs wracked out of my body as I dry sobbed my pain. I spent crying for hours. My family had returned but Death had warned them to stay clear of the top floor. Poison stayed with me throughout the painful time. She whispered comforting words and helped me wash out my emotions.

By the time I had finished with my weeping, I felt so much better. I felt like loads of pain had been lifted from my body.

And for once in the last fifty years….

I felt alive again.

_Thanks for reading this chapter and I appreciate those who have stayed with me this entire time. Thanks once again and please don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think. Please feel free to send me advice, your opinion and of course the answer to whether or not I should continue. If you have any questions just post them with your reviews!_

_Love,_

_Shagun. C_

_P.S. I know reviewing sucks but please for the sake of my story! _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

[BPOV]

I killed me to watch him cry over me. I felt so bad and guilty knowing that it was my fault that Edward was in pain. How I resisted the urge to kiss him and take away his pain through those hours of torture, I don't know. It was excruciating for me to watch the love of my life cry over someone that wasn't even dead. Especially since that someone person is me. I stroked his cheek lightly put I knew he didn't notice. He was in too much pain to notice anything but my presence. I waited with baited breath for him to regain control over his emotions again. I ached to see those entrancing eyes of his. To see his glass-smooth lips form words so beautiful that the voice had to belong to a god.

After what seemed like an eternity I saw his eyes twitch. I sighed in relief. I heard a groan slip from those beautiful lips and I smiled. Even if it was a small smile it was still a smile. I hadn't smiled properly for fifty years. The most I could do was give the shadow of a grin. I know it's pathetic.

Those purplish eyelids fluttered open and I saw a pair of topaz eyes before they closed again. I frowned. What was wrong?

"Poison?" Edward groaned.

"Yeah Edward?"

Edward shot up and looked around wildly. I sat up slowly and patted him on the shoulder. He looked around and jumped at the sight of me.

"What happened? Did you forget about me?" I said teasingly.

"No, I'm just surprised you're still here," he replied shaking his lovely head.

"I wouldn't have left for anything and if I did I would take you with me," I told him matter-of-factly.

He smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me up. We walked over to the door which he held open for me.

"Thanks! Hey how about a race? First one to tap Emmett on the head wins," I told him. He looked surprised but nodded.

"When I say go," I told him childishly. "One, two, three and go!"

With that we were off. We sprinted down and right to Emmett. The others were assembled in the living room watching Emmett and Jasper playing Guitar Hero. They heard the rumbling of our feet and looked around in interest. Even Emmett and Jasper looked around to see what all the commotion is about. When Emmett saw we were headed straight to him, his eyes widened.

Edward and I were so focused on Emmett's head that we crashed right into him, sending the three of us through the glass window-which shattered- and straight into the stream that flowed close to the Cullen's house. When Edward and I surfaced, we dived for Emmett who was frozen with shock and landed on his head.

I win!" We both shouted at the same time. We looked at each other.

"We won!" We shouted and burst into laughs. The rest of the family burst into laughter.

"You have a fish stuck behind your ear Emmett," I said in a small voice.

Emmett's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Edward must have heard his plan in his thoughts in his head because he grabbed my hand and ran for the house dragging me behind me uselessly. He took us to his room and locked the door behind him. We held our breath as Emmett stormed through the house cursing words I was sure Esme wouldn't approve of. Sure enough seconds later we could hear her scolding Emmett who was clearly not listening.

"Emmett mind your language! If I ever hear you using such language than I will certainly take away you video games and sex privileges for a month. Do you understand me?" Esme shouted.

"Whatever! I stop as soon as I find fuckward and his little playmate," Emmett muttered heavily. He was on the second floor now with the family pursuing closely behind.

"Emmett!" Esme shouted with such force that I had to cover my ears to prevent permanent damage. "That's it young man! To your room now! No talking!"

We laughed silently as Esme dragged Emmett by the ear to his room. Esme went back downstairs with the rest of the family.

"Could you two come down for a minute please?" Esme said with strained kindness. We both gulped and went downstairs. When we got downstairs I saw that everyone except Esme had taken a seat. Esme looked furious. Carlisle and the rest looked amused.

"Explain!" She said curtly.

Edward and I looked at each other.

"It was my fault actually Esme. When we were coming down I started the race. The first one to tap Emmett on the head would win. We kind of forgot to stop and crashed into Emmett," I said looking down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing ever.

"I-," Esme started but she was cut off by Edward.

"It's my fault Esme. I agreed to the race and I was so caught up in the race that I forgot," he said looking over at me. I was so shocked b his words that I looked up at him and forgot the floor completely.

Esme started to say something again but I too cut her off.

"No it wasn't. I was the one who made up the race," I said folding my arms across my chest.

"No it was my fault. I forgot to stop!"

"So did I."

"I-well-I'm older!" he said in an offended tone.

"I'm younger so should I get first pick at whose in trouble? So I say it's my fault! So there done!" I argued.

We looked at each other and burst into laughter. We looked back at the rest and they were shocked to say the least. Esme was the first to recover.

"I don't care whose fault it is but you both will be punished," she said in a softer tone. Her eyes held happiness.

"Yes Esme," Edward and I both said in a subdued tone.

"Good! Edward you will fix the window and Poison you will help him," she said happily. Ok now I was getting confused with her mood swings.

We nodded and the rest got up and left. Carlisle was the last to leave and he said something quite shocking to us.

"Nice!" He said and with a wink to us he left.

After a few seconds of silence I spoke.

"OK!" I said slowly. We looked at each other again and burst into laughter.

"Oh-my-god! That was hilarious!" I gasped.

"Your telling me! Now I got Emmett back for all the times he called me Eddie! Seriously! No sex for a month is going to kill Emmett," he told me between laughs.

"Shhh! Someone will hear us," I said in a whisper.

"Oh right! Come on let's go buy that glass," he said and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into the garage which sheltered more than a dozen vehicles. He took me to the Volvo and opened the passenger door for me.

"Thank you," I said quietly as the flashbacks hit me. My breathing hardened and I started to see spots. Oh no! I can't be having a flashback now! Someone say something so the flashbacks won't start.

"Are you okay?" Edward's voice said pulling me out of the almost nightmare.

"Yeah!" I gasped. As we drove into town Edward put on Debussy.

"Ah! Beautiful music to my ears," I said.

Edward smiled a small smile.

"What are we going to do about your hood? I mean it'll look odd if you walk into the hardware store wearing a hooded cloak," he said looking at me.

"Oh I'll just shape-shift into some other random girl," I said as my body shimmered under the cloak. I could feel my hair shortening into soft black curls and my body inched downwards. My eyes remained golden. I took off the hood of my cloak and Edward's eyes' widened.

"This isn't the real me you know," I teased him. He smiled and shook his head.

The next few minutes were silence.

"How old are you?" He asked out of the blue. I was surprised.

"Um sixty-seven?" I said uncertainly. His face twisted into pain for a second but it disappeared as fast as it had come. I opened my mouth to ask if he was okay but he interrupted before I could say anything.

"We're here!" he announced. I looked around and saw that we were at the hardware store. I made to open my door but Edward beat me to it.

"Thanks!" I said. I'm sure that if I were a human then I would be blushing like crazy. We walked into the store.

"Okay! You look at a design you like for the window while I get other supplies," Edward instructed.

"Sure," I said and walked over the window designs as Edward walked in the opposite direction.

I had been only looking for a few minutes when a guy came up to me. He looked like he might have been Mike Newton's little brother.

"Hey sexy! Michael Newton. So where have you been all my life?" he said to me in what was a poor imitation of a sexy voice. Boy did he know cheap pick-up lines.

"Hiding from you," I said in a bored tone.

"Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore."

"Your place or mine?"

"Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine," I said giving him barely a glance. He was practically grinning.

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a female impersonator."

"Hey baby, what's your sign?"  
"Do not enter"

"How do you like your eggs in the morning?" Ew! He is so gross.

"Unfertilized," I replied. I had to resist the urge to puke up my dinner, which was probably not a good idea.

"Your body is like a temple."

"Sorry, there are no services today," I said rolling my eyes.

"I would go to the end of the world for you."  
"But would you stay there?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"If I could see you naked, I'd die happy."

"If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing," I said which was probably true.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and i together," he said coolly.

"Really, I'd put f and u together," I said emotionlessly.

"I'd," he started but he was interrupted by a growl. I felt an arm slide around my waist. I recognized the scent as Edward's. I sighed in relief.

"Hey sweetheart," he whispered in my ear loud enough for Michael to hear. He was frozen in shock.

"Oh hey honey," I said in a sugary voice. "Edward this is Michael! Michael this is my husband Edward."

I smiled. Michael mumbled something and ran away as fast as he could go.

Edward and I burst into laughter.

"Thanks!" I said sincerely as soon as I could talk.

"No problem. I was walking over and I saw him flirting. I could tell from your face you didn't like it," he explained.

I nodded and sighed. I just wasn't used to this happy thing. I guess I could say the same thing for Edward because his face had gone back to sad.

After we paid for the window and supplies we were back in the car and on our way home. I had my hood back on and my appearance was back to normal. Edward looked pretty miserable and the song playing on the radio matched his mood. I guess he really did miss me.

When we pulled up to the house we were greeted by Emmett talking to Rosalie. By the looks of it he was allowed out of his room.

"Rosie what's this word?" Emmett whined. Edward and I exchanged confused looks and walked into the living room. What we saw made our jaw drop.

Emmett. Was. Reading. A. Book!

Edward and burst into laughter again.

"Emmett I want that one-page summary on the book by tomorrow morning," Esme called from the kitchen.

Emmett groaned.

"So Emmett how's the book so far?" Edward asked mischievously.

"Fine thank you!" Emmett said curtly.

I just shook my head and made my way to my room.


	11. Chapter 11

A friend of mine emailed me and she had a few questions. IF YOU DON'T READ THIS NOTE YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE STORY!

F.A.Q

1. "Jasper says Edward's a bastard for leaving Bella, but he himself left Alice." What is the difference?

~ Well Edward left to protect Bella right? And Jasper left because the emotions were too much for him. Well Jasper had been thinking about leaving with Alice to start their own life so Alice had a vision. It turns out they would be unhappy if they left the Cullen family. Jasper didn't want to make Alice unhappy but the emotions were killing him. It was like the transformation doubled. So he had to leave. He had no choice so he left. He also left Alice and the Cullens a letter which I will reveal soon. So you see he had no choice whereas Edward had a choice. Edward didn't have to leave. He could have stayed or remained hidden and secretly looked over her. So that's the difference.

2. Death and Poison have the same scents and the same voice as Bella and Jasper so isn't it obvious that Death is Jasper and Poison is Bella?

~ Actually no! As you all know Bella's scent is different. It is sweeter and stronger and is mixed with more sweet scents.

~ Bella is a vampire so her voice is different

~ Jasper had Bella change his scent- using her power- so that she wouldn't be reminded of the pain.

~ Jasper lost his Alice and when you lose your mate your voice changes back to your human voice.

Chapter 11

[BPOV]

For the next few days the household had resumed its sullen atmosphere. Edward spent 95% of the days in his room crying and moping. He only came out to hunt and even then he moped. Rosalie was her usual bitchy self. Emmett seemed quite over the race incident and was his cheerful self again. Oddly Jasper seemed cautious around me now which he just claimed as "him watching for any pain" when I asked him. I spent a lot of my time watching the Cullens in their everyday lifestyle. I was curious about families. It had been half a century since I had any family other than Jasper so I was unfamiliar with this term. I ached to embrace a human lifestyle again. I wanted a family not a coven. Jasper was like family but he isn't superman. He can't be my mother, brother, sister, friend, and father. He needed to live to and stop playing role-play 24/7.

Jasper and I walked outside and started running. We headed to the baseball clearing to train.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Emmett shouted. We could hear the Cullen's running behind us as we stooped at the clearing. The others came to a stop behind us.

"I can't wait to see you guys use your powers!" Emmett squealed like a little girl and jumped up and down.

Everyone laughed except Edward and me. I couldn't bear the smiling.

"We're not going to use our powers Emmett," I told him. Emmett and Alice groaned. "I know life sucks!" I shrugged.

"Okay! Today you guys are just going to watch. The next time we practice you guys will also train. Today you're going to learn the basis of fighting newborns," Jasper said as the Cullens watched. They stood in a line side-by-side as Jasper paced in front of them.

Emmett grinned.

"You have to know that newborns will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. They fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they're prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively."

He looked around at us to see if we understood. We all nodded.

"Okay. We'll show you an example. Poison if you will," he said and everyone turned to look at me. I took a deep breath and walked forward.

"Poison is going to be the newborn. Now watch carefully."

[EPOV]

Death backed up a few more paces, his body tensing.

"Okay, Poison- try to catch me."

I watched calmly as Poison charged at Death like a graceful cheetah. She snarled at him. Poison was quick but not like Death. It looked like Death had no more substance than a ghost- any time it seemed Poison's small slender hands had him for sure, Poison's fingers clenched around nothing but the air. Then Poison froze.

Death had her from behind, his teeth an inch from her throat.

All of a sudden the tables turned. Poison had disappeared. She was standing behind Death. Death whipped around but she disappeared again. Out of nowhere she was perched on Jasper's back, her lips at his neck.

"Gotcha," she said, and kissed his neck.

"Death chuckled, shaking his head. "You truly are one frightening little monster."

"Only because I'm your little sister."

Poison jumped off Death's back and he held his hand up for high five. She slapped his hand and they laughed.

"So that's how it's done," Death said turning back to face us. "Tomorrow you guys will practice the theory. It's not really hard. Though Andrew's fighters will be a bit more trained than your average vampire."

"We also have to divide the numbers and get shares," Poison added.

"Great idea!" Carlisle said.

"Well Rosie and I are going to hunt," Emmett said grabbing Rosalie's hand and they darted off into the forest.

We started for home too. There was a small sob and I turned to see Alice looking sad.

"All this newborn fighting reminds me of Jasper," she said with a faint smile.

As she said that Death twitched. I turned to look at him but he was whispering something in Poison's ear.

When we got home Carlisle left for work and Esme retreated to her garden. The rest of us headed for the living room. I slumped down onto the sofa and watched Alice flip through the TV looking for something good to watch.

"You know you still owe me a rematch from Christmas," Poison reminded Death.

"Let the games begin!" he said. Poison went and grabbed a chess set from her room and the both sat down to play. I watched them.

A while later Alice threw the remote out the window from the frustration. The rest of us looked at her. Poison who was in the middle of saying 'checkmate!' for the fifth time grumbled some profanities under her breath.

"This is so boring! There's nothing good coming on TV," She said throwing her hands up in frustration. "I'm going to town to get a movie. We already watched all the movies we own twenty times."

With that she stalked out of the room and we heard her Porsche back out.

"Okay," Death said slowly. Poison giggled. "Checkmate!" He suddenly shouted. He took us buy surprise and Poison actually fell out of her seat.

"Wonderful human trait!" she muttered.

[APOV]

I stalked through the shelves and rows of movies looking for a movie that we didn't own.

"Can I help you miss?"

I turned around to see a small blond boy with a scared expression. He looked pretty fragile with knobby knees.

"Yeah I'm looking for a good movie. Perhaps something new?" I told him as politely as I could manage.

"Hmm?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Would horror do miss?"

"Uh sure?" It would be fun to see Emmett scream.

"Follow me please miss," he said walking over to the exclusive section. I followed him and saw he had a DVD in his hand. The cover was certainly something I didn't recognize. "This here is a mystery and slight horror. New release and the story is real."

"Real?"

"Yes miss. It happened right here in Forks. Fifty years ago miss."

"I'll take it," I told him with a smile.

But as I paid for the movie my smile disappeared. We were here in Forks fifty years ago.

I drove back home in a daze. When I walked into the room I saw that the rest of the family had settled on the couch.

"What movie did you get Ali?" Emmett asked. Everyone was looking at me.

"It's was mystery and slight horror. Happened right here in Forks fifty years ago," as I said that I noticed that Poison had flinched when I said that.

"I guess it's worth watching," Carlisle said. I inserted the movie and walked over to the couch, taking a seat beside Death on the love seat. Poison was sitting on the other loveseat beside Edward.

The movie started to play and a man's voice played.

"A Swan Escape. A true story to happen in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. Some believe in ghosts and others don't. But the inhabitants of Forks know that for certain a ghost resides in there town. It is said that ghosts are those who had violent deaths or died in loss of someone or something. It is said they haunt the place they died looking for their lost possession or individual. The ghost that dwells in Forks haunts Forks and the beach of La Push looking for her loved one."

At this Poison squirmed nervously.

"Let us start from the beginning. It all started when a baby girl was born to Renée and Charlie Swan. Her name was Isabella Marie Swan."

Now there were eight sharp intakes of breath. Edward leaned forward and Poison sank back.

"The couple had married fresh out of high school and the baby was unplanned. However all was well until Isabella turned one. It was a dark and stormy night. There was a fight and Renée Swan fled with her first born daughter to sunny Phoenix. There she met and remarried a baseball play. Phil Dwyer. The three of them lived in harmony until Isabella turned 17. That year she left for Forks to live with her father for her mother's happiness. Her arrival caused an excitement. She was naturally beautiful but not like a model. Isabella or Bella as she liked to be called befriended many people. Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, and… the Cullens."

There was a tense silence in the room now. Now various pictures were coming on the screen. They were of Bella's childhood. I was shocked to say the least.

"Bella Swan foolishly fell in love with the legendary Edward Cullen. And the rest is history. But the real story starts months later. On a school day Bella Swan didn't return home. Her father sent a search party from La Push and she was found by Sam Uley. She was found brokenhearted in the forest. From what we know she was left by her soul mate. He left her in the forest. From that night forward Bella Swan was no more. There was just a zombie of her. She wasn't herself. She stopped talking and eating. At night she got only an hour of sleep which was full of nightmares. Her cries at night were heard by most. A few months later Isabella Swan was submitted to Forks Asylum for trying to kill herself."

At those few words I burst into invisible dry tears.

"We found out that she was trying to starve her self to death but it didn't work fast enough so tried to stab her self. She was found by her father lying on the kitchen floor with a knife in her stomach. The injury was limited since she was found when only the tip met flesh. They tried to get her to explain her behavior but she hadn't spoken for months. A week after she arrived at the asylum she tried to kill herself again. It was meeting day for the patients and her father and Jacob Black were visiting. She hadn't arrived at the waiting room so a worker went to her room to get her. Minutes later there was a scream. Bella Swan had tried to poison herself. After that she was guarded at all times. But a two weeks later Bella was allowed to go to the washroom alone. She hadn't tried anything for two weeks so slowly she was getting back her privileges. She hadn't come out for fifteen minutes so the guard went to see the problem. However the door was looked from the inside so the doctors and nurses were called. When the door was opened they found out that Bella had tried to hang herself."

A picture of Bella with a rope around her neck now played on the screen. I gave a small whimper.

"That was her third attempt to kill herself so they sent her to therapy with the rest of the patients. A month later the worst happened. A nurse went to gives Bella her midnight dose of medicine when she found the room empty and the window broken. There were two letters left on the bed. The nurse screamed for help and everyone arrived. Guards were sent to look for her and the police were informed. Half an hour later the inhabitants of La Push informed the police that they saw a girl the age of 18 jump of the highest cliff on the beach. The cliff was a common attraction for cliff diving though few jumped from that height."

All of us gasped and Edward looked in shock.

"The police got to the cliff immediately and saw that a path of bloody footprints led to the cliff. Blood splattered the cliffs. They searched the beach and shore for a body but none was found. The blood was confirmed to be Bella's after a few tests. When investigated the trail led back to the asylum. Right below Bella's window which was three stories high."

Esme was sobbing quietly into her handkerchief.

"There was a closed coffin funeral as the body was never found and the chief of police moved to Phoenix in despair. Forks held to many memories. The Swan's house remained untouched out of respect for the Swans. The letters found by the nurse were from Bella to her father and the Cullens. Her father's letter was taken to Phoenix with him but the letter for the Cullens was placed in Bella's house as requested. The bloody cliff of La Push still remains bloody to this day and deserted. It is said that whoever goes to the cliff feels a pair of hands push them from behind off the cliff. Last time checked five people died from the so called push. Seven survived and remained horrified for the rest of their lives. They had to be sent to therapy. The mystery of her death remains till this day. Anyways for those fools are curious enough to go investigate the cliff where Bella died…don't. The result isn't good. Now I hope those girls out there fall in love with the right guy and I'll be off. I've told my story and the rest is history."

The screen went blank at those last words.

I sobbed loudly now with Esme and Rosalie. Edward looked in pain. Death stood up ad ran out the door.

"Sorry about that! He has to go see someone and time passes by," Poison said fumbling over the words. She sounded perfectly calm. Edward stood up and we looked at him.

"I'm going to the cliff and Bella's house."

_Sorry I had a cough for three weeks and I would choke on my coughs and nearly die from the lack of air._

_Now if you want the next chapter we have to get to __**65 reviews.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

[BPOV]

"We'll come with you," Carlisle said. We followed him out the front door and we headed for the cliffs of La Push. I had completely forgotten of the letter I wrote in the asylum before my escape.

"But how are we going to go to the cliffs? What about the treaty?" Alice asked.

"I can talk with them. I know them from before. Besides I need to inform them of our stay," I offered. I saw the hesitation in Carlisle's eyes. "Don't worry. They're good friends of mine."

That seemed to assure him a little bit. We reached the border line in five minutes. There waiting for us were a dozen wolves.

"Greetings. We have come with a request," Carlisle told them. A few of them growled and one –obviously the leader- ran back into the forest. A few seconds later came my best friend. He looked exactly the same but a bit more mature. He had cut his hair shorter and strode across the grass in nothing but a pair of denim shorts. I stepped over the treaty line hesitantly as the Cullens gasped behind me. I walked over to Jacob and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh Jake. It's been so long!"

"Hey P! Long time no see," he gasped. "Uh? Can't breathe?"

I pulled back and looked him head to toe.

"What? Are you like checking me out?" he said with a cocky smile.

"Jake!" I said slapping his arm.

"Ow!"

"Now shut up and listen!" the Cullens looked shocked at my leadership. "We have to go to see the cliffs of La Push just once. I'm not asking but telling. I thought it would be better if you knew."

The Cullens gaped openmouthed.

"Is there a point in arguing," Jacob asked warily.

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p'.

"Fine but only half an hour. Seth and Embry are going to come with you. I'm only doing this because I owe you a lifetime of servitude," he said grinning.

"Thanks! You're the best," I said as I pulled him into another hug. "Though we would appreciate a little bit of privacy." I added slyly.

"Fine!" he grumbled. "But owe me."

"Thank you!" I pecked him on the cheek. Then I turned back to the stunned Cullens. "Come on guys!"

They shook out of their daze and we ran for the cliffs.

"So which cliff?" Emmett asked.

"Follow me," I told them to the place where I jumped to seek peace. They gasped as we reached the topmost cliffs. There was a pair of bloody footprints leading from the forest the edge of the cliff. The scent of the blood was not strong but it was definitely my blood.

"My Bella!" Edward moaned as his knees gave out and he gave a heart wrenching sob. "It's my entire fault! I never should have left her. It's my fault she's dead. She'll never know that I really love her. I'm a monster. I don't deserve to live. I killed a poor, innocent angel."

Sobs racked through his body.

[JPOV]

I watched from the trees as Edward cried. It was heartbreaking. Bella must have sensed me nearby so she put up a shield for me. I'd have to thank her later for that. The pain was like the transformation tripled.

After a few minutes they got Edward off the floor and headed for Bella's house. I followed behind and joined them halfway there.

[BPOV]

On our way to my old house we were joined by Jasper who was lurking in the woods of La Push. He saw everything that happened on the cliffs.

"You okay?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"I'm fine. Thanks for before," he said squeezing my fingers. "I'm sorry about before."

"It's quite alright son," Carlisle assured him. We reached my old house in record time. It was twilight and the shadows made the house look haunted. We stopped at the door. Edward stepped forward, placed his hand on the doorknob, and turned it. He pushed the door open and it creaked as it moved. We stepped forward in the darkness and I flicked the switch, illuminating our worried faces.

"Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Death search upstairs and the rest of us will look downstairs," Carlisle ordered. The others ran upstairs and started looking.

We had been looking only for a few minutes when a shout shattered the silence.

"I found it," Alice called.

Thanks so much for reviews.

**100 reviews= chapter 13**

Love,

Shagun


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

[BPOV]

I trailed behind the others as we raced upstairs to my bedroom. I knew where the letter was because I had left a sticky note on the letter saying that no one was to open the letter and to leave it in my copy of Romeo and Juliet.

We entered my bedroom to find Alice sitting on the bed and everyone else was surrounding her. I ran over to Jasper and grabbed his hand. This place held so many memories that it took a great effort to stop myself from having flashbacks. My flashbacks are different. They're painful and of my human life. It's like the transformation all over again. Excruciatingly like the transformation.

As Edward read the letter out loud I played nervously with the hem of Jasper's sleeve.

_**Dear Cullen Clan, **_

_**I'm sure that by the time you find this letter I will be dead. It may take you 20 years, 100, 1, or you may never even find it. I know my death (revenge is in the air) is near so I may never get to tell you what I write now. I wish to tell you face to face but due to certain circumstances I must write it. What I write now are my exact thoughts. As I have vowed not to speak again it must be my thoughts.**_

_**Carlisle, thank you for keeping my family together. I know my death may unstable many but you have to try and prevent it from happening as much as possible. That is my last request of you. Keep my family together. **_

"I failed my daughter. I couldn't do it," Carlisle whispered.

_**Esme, I thank you for your love and acceptance. You accepted me into your family and gave me more love than I had a right to get. You have been my second mother in Renée's absence. I just request that you never forget me and that you give all the love you can to my family.**_

_**Rosalie, I know you hate me but I ask only one favor of you. Keep Edward safe and prevent him from coming to any harm. Someone was right when they said "the truer the love the more it will hurt."**_

"I can try but Edward will always be Edward," Rosalie sobbed.

_**Emmett, well what can I say? You were the protective older brother I always wanted. Someone to take care of me. Oh and keep cracking jokes and playing pranks because I have a feeling you guys will need the laughter. So "Rock on, Bro!"**_

Emmett chuckled.

_**Alice… EASE UP ON THE SHOPPING! I have a feeling malls might close to restock quite frequently. I guess you'll have to find someone else to play Bella Barbie on now that I'm gone.**_

"Silly Bella! There's only one Bella to play Bella Barbie with," Alice mused.

_**Jasper… STOP BLAMING YOURSELF! It's no your fault. Anyone can get a paper cut. Besides it's not your fault I'm so delicious and accident prone. Get a grip big brother.**_

Jasper squeezed my hand. I leaned into him and he put his arm around my shoulder. I inhaled his sweet scent.

_**Edward, I love you. I know you're going to blame yourself for my death but don't. It's my decision. I decided that if I was going to live without you, I wasn't going to live at all. You're my life Edward. I wish you the best in eternity and I hope you find the right girl…your true soulmate. I know she's going to be so much prettier than me and able to give you the love I couldn't. Find her and love her but don't forget me. Give her all the love you can…all the love that wasn't meant for me. And please be happy no matter what happens. At least if not for me then for your family. I enjoyed being part of your family for the short time I had. Don't worry… you guys are the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm glad I came to Forks. I'm glad I met you guys. I'm glad I fell in love with a vampire.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

"_**The lamb that fell in love with the lion!"**_

"_**The human whose death is mere seconds away!"**_

"_**The one whose blood calls to an angel!"**_

_**Or my personal favorite…**_

"_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's personal brand of heroin!"**_

The room and its occupants were now silent. How long it remained that way I don't know. I was too busy staring at the floorboard which smelled of old paper, ink, and plastic.

After what seemed like an eternity the silence was broken by a bloodcurdling scream.

_Guys I am soooooooooooooooooooo… sorry. I was sick for 5 weeks and now we're cleaning the house since we're going to move. My brother is too small to help so I'm the only one helping my dad. Mom at work. I just got time today._

_As a treat for being patient there is no specific number of reviews needed. _

_However I'll be busy packing the house so I'll take a few days before I update. Sorry for the inconvenience._

_Also I'm actually working on a book I'm going to publish. I always write books like that but leave them in the middle but this one is promising. ___

_So do you think I can be an actual author? Give your answer in reviews. I'm putting up another book too. It's called silent tears._

_Do read._

_Love,_

_Shagun. C_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

[JPOV]

The silence was broken by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Edward who screamed. He had crumpled to the floor sobbing and clutching his chest. He looked worse than miserable, pathetic, and heartbroken to me. I just felt like ripping Bella's robe off and showing him Bella is alive. But I couldn't. It was only a matter of time before the battle with Victoria. Then when we take off our robes they'll see it's really us. Hopefully life will be better again. I don't care if Alice doesn't take me back. As long as Edward takes Bella I'm happy. Bella deserves the happiness. Even if it means I have to commit a murder I'll do it.

The rest of us crowded around Edward and cried too (well dry-sobbed). I cried because I couldn't hold Alice in my arms anymore. Bella cried because she couldn't bear to see Edward in pain. The others cried for the loss of a family member. The one who brought happiness.

"Bella my Bella! There's only one Bella for me and I killed her. I killed my soulmate. She was so innocent and loved me more than I deserved and I killed her. I'm horrible. Worse than a monster. I killed an angel," he said and continued moaning the same things for the next twenty minutes.

I wondered if my family would ever be the same again.

[BPOV]

It was two days after the incident and to be honest I was growing sick of the gloom. When we came back home Edward ran to his bedroom and shut the door. He hasn't come out ever since. Carlisle thinks he's trying to starve himself to death.

It was a gloomy evening and everyone (excluding Edward) had settled in the living room. Everyone is doing different things. Carlisle is looking at some patient records and Esme is polishing the windows and everything else she can get a hand of. Rosalie is sitting with her head in her hands. Emmett had long given up trying to cheer people up and is playing chess with me. Alice is staring out the window at the rain lost in thought. Jasper is lying down on the sofa with his eyes closed. I turned back to the chess game. So far I'm owning Emmett. He is losing so badly that if he gives up now it'll still be very shameful. Emmett looks so cute when he's thinking. It looks absolutely ridiculous and cute at the same time. I could help but giggle. Everyone looked up at me curiously.

"It's Emmett. He looks so sweet and bizarre when he's thinking," I said with a chuckle. Everyone looked at Emmett and laughed too.

"Hey can't help but being so adorably hot can I," Emmett said throwing his arms up.

Emmett didn't notice my next move and gave a jump when I said "CHECKMATE!"

"Not again!" Emmett moaned and put his head in his hands. "I give up!"

I smiled but they couldn't see it. I loved playing chess. It helped distract my mind from sad thoughts.

"Who's up next?" I called to the room at large. Alice jumped up and walked over to me with a smug look on her face. I smiled again. Awesome a challenge. Little did Alice know I could use my shield to block her visions. I decided to put up the shield when she thought she was winning

And that was exactly what I did. Halfway into the game Alice was winning but only because of her visions. I put up my shield and she gasped.

"What just happened to my visions? I can't see your future anymore," Alice whined.

_**Five minutes later…**_

"CHECKMATE!" I shouted.

"What? NO!" Alice moaned and she too slumped away.

_Ha! I'm unbeatable! _I thought to myself.

There was a small tap on wood and we turned to see Edward walking downstairs.

He looked like a mess. His shirt was torn and his eyes pitch black. His skin had faint scratches where he had clawed at himself. His hair was messier then usual. But the worst was his face.

Looking into his face was like looking into a tomb. Filled with misery and gloom. The only difference was that Edward's face also showed pain.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Alice shouted

135 reviews= new chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

[APOV]

I had the perfect plan. Truth or Dare was my favorite game and I enjoyed using it in my plans.

[BPOV]

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted. Esme and Carlisle were frowning at Alice. Rosalie and Emmett rolled their eyes. Jasper and Edward shook their heads in disbelief.

"Of course not!" Alice giggled.

"I'm not playing," I mumbled. Alice pouted.

"Please! Pretty please!" she whined.

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p'.

"Come on! Please for me," she said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

It was fifty years ago when I used to cave in to her pouts. But now I was a vampire and her pouting won't affect me.

"No!" I said stomping my feet.

She narrowed her eyes at me. I guess she realized that the puppy dog eyes weren't going to work on me.

"Come on you guys have been moping for the last few days. This is going to be fun. It'll cheer up the atmosphere. Please for everyone," she begged. I looked at everyone. Everyone was pleading with their expressions not to say yes. Emmett and Carlisle were actually on the floor on their knees begging not to say yes.

Well if everyone wants to play then sure," I said in a fake cheery voice. Emmett gave me the finger and Rosalie slapped him on the head. Esme glared at Emmett and Edward sighed.

"Yay!" Alice cheered, jumping up and down. "Everyone sit down in a circle. Now!" she commanded.

Everyone groaned and sat down on the floor in a circle. Somehow I ended up in the middle of Jasper and Edward. Jasper who was on my right sighed and shook his head at me. I grinned. Trust Alice to come up with such a game.

Alice ran out of the room and came back with an empty beer bottle.

"Okay so the rules are simple," she started but was cut off by Edward.

"Alice we know how to play. You made us play this at least fifty times already," Edward pointed out.

"Edward! So what if we've played truth or dare fifty times. We have new players this time so I would appreciate if you could shut your zap," said a disgruntled Alice.

I sighed.

"Alice! Death and I know how to play truth or dare," I told her with another sigh.

"It's a universal game," Jasper added.

Alice glared at us.

"I will give you the same advice I gave Edward…SHUT YOUR ZAP!" she shouted so loud that I had to cover my ears.

"Way to be nice!" I mumbled looking down. Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

Esme gave us an apologetic smile.

"Okay like I was saying we'll spin the bottle and when it lands on you, you have to pick truth or dare. The person who it landed on before you will give you your dare or your question. Okay? I'll give the dare or question to the first person."

She spun the bottle and it landed on Rosalie who scowled. Alice cheered and clapped her hands.

"Ok Rose! Truth or dare?" Alice chirped.

"Dare," Rosalie grumbled. Alice got a mischief gleam in her eye.

"Ok I dare you to put on Emmett's muddy goodie and gray sweats from last week which Esme forgot to wash. You have to wear it for the rest of the game."

I chuckled. Rosalie was sitting on the other side Jasper and he winced.

"WHAT!" Rosalie screeched.

"Come on Rose! You'll look pretty hot in my clothes," Emmett told her with a smile. Rosalie glared at Alice and Emmett before getting up and stomping upstairs.

Seconds later Rosalie reappeared wearing Emmett's dirty clothes. She huffed and sat down, glaring at Alice again.

Rosalie leaned forward and spun the bottle. It spun and spun until it landed on me. I groaned.

"Truth or dare Poison?" she asked me. She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to dye Alice's hair white and they have to remain white for the entire game," Rosalie said with a grim smile. I chuckled and turned to Alice who looked horrified. She screamed and ran upstairs. I heard her closet door snap shut and click as she locked it.

"You Alice I can dye your hair white without touching you," I yelled. I stretched my hands out in front of me with my palms facing up and clapped them once. Alice screamed upstairs as her hair turned white and came back downstairs. Satisfied I pulled my arms back and everyone looked at me impressively and cheered. At the sound of stomping feet I turned around to see a white-haired Alice glaring at Rosalie and me.

When everyone had stopped cheering I spun the bottle. It landed on Alice. I grinned. Time for revenge.

"Truth or dare?" I blocked her visions so she wouldn't see the dare. Of course I know she's going to pick dare.

"Dare," she said confidently.

"Well Alice! I dare you to burn your favorite pants, shoes, and shirt," I told her firmly. _Ha! Take that pixie!_

"No!" She gasped. Everyone else gasped and laughed.

"It's your game Alice!" I pointed out. She growled and ran upstairs. She brought down the three articles of clothing. She ran outside to burn them.

Two minutes later Alice came back in glaring at me.

"I hate you!" she whispered dramatically.

"Oh ease up Alice! This means you have to go shopping for new clothes right?" I told her. Her face brightened up at the thought of shopping.

"Your right! I love you! I have to go shopping ASAP!" Alice chirped excitedly. Shaking my head I watched as Alice spun the bottle. It landed on Edward who sighed. Alice clapped her hands and bounced on the spot.

"Ok Edward! Truth or Dare? And no peeking in my head!"

"Hard to peek when you're reciting poems in Italian," Edward mumbled. "Dare."

"Ok I dare you to sing a duet with Poison or Emmett," Alice said smugly.

"I'll sing with Poison," Edward said and my heart leaped. Then he turned to me. "What do you want to sing?"

"Um. Anything is fine with me," I said nervously.

"Okay how about Broken Strings by James Morrison?" Edward asked. I nodded. "You know the lyrics?"

"Yeah," I told him.

We both sighed and turned to the audience. We took a deep breath and started.

_**Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me, now I can't feel anything**_

When I love you and so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else

Oh, it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?

Oh, what are we doing?  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us

Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late, too late

Oh, it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?

But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late, too late

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real  


_**Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
So how can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?  
Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before**_

Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again

By the time we finished singing everyone was sobbing.

"That was beautiful," Esme cried. Everyone else nodded and said things relatively the same as Esme.

Then Edward spun the bottle and it landed on Esme.

"Truth or Dare Esme?" he asked.

"Dare," Esme said confidently.

"Ok I dare you to go mess up Rosalie and Alice's closets," he said with a faint smile. Esme laughed and nodded. She ran upstairs and we heard the faint swishes of clothing rubbing against each other. Then she came running down with a grin on her face.

Wow! Who knew Esme could be so evil!

Esme spun the bottle and it landed on Carlisle. She smirked and Carlisle gulped.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked with a grin.

"Um? Dare?" he said so nervously that his answer sounded like a question.

"I dare you to eat the bag of potato chips in the kitchen along with tomato juice," she said in one breath. Wow that was evil.

Carlisle looked horrified whereas the rest of us roared with laughter. He stood up and ran to the kitchen. He came back with a bag of potato chip and a glass of tomato juice.

He ate one potato chip.

He ate two potato chips.

He ate three potato chips.

He ate four potato chips.

We watched as he ate the entire bag of chips and gulped down the juice with repulsive expression. When he finished he gasped.

"God that was revolting!" he shuddered. Esme giggled and Death chuckled. Emmett grinned.

Carlisle spun the bottle and it landed on Emmett who grinned like a bear.

"Emmett truth or dare?" Carlisle asked with a mischievous grin.

"Truth! I'm not taking a risk!" Emmett answered proudly.

"So is it true you fucked Rosalie in Alice's closet and on the roof?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes!" Emmett said unembarrassed.

"That's disgusting!" Edward, Esme, and I shouted. Jasper shuddered. Alice stood up wide-eyed.

"YOU WHAT!" she yelled. Emmett looked down sheepishly.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Alice yelled. She chased him out to the garden while the rest of us shuddered.

_10 minutes later… _

Emmett spun the bottle with his scarred arms and it landed on Jasper.

"Dare," Jasper said before Emmett could ask.

"I dare you to take your hood off!" Emmett said with an evil glint in his eye.

There were five pairs of gasps.

[giggle]

I'm evil aren't I?

I love cliffys.

Anyways here a question.

Should I explain Bella's power in the next chapter or should I wait till everyone finds out Death and Poison are Jasper and Bella?

Send your answers with your reviews or PM me. I wait for those precious reviews.

Thank you for everyone who stuck with me till this time. Your reviews make me cry. Truth be told you guys are the only ones who enjoy my stories. I never thought my stories would be appreciated this much. Anyways which story other than Death and Poison should I update often. Top three stories to update please along with your reviews.

175 reviews= new chapter

Love,

Shagun Chhikara


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

[BPOV]

I almost laughed out loud at Emmett's dare. It was so Emmett. Daring Jasper to take off his hood.

There was a loud smack as Rosalie slapped Emmett on the head.

"Emmett what kind of a dare is that!" Rosalie hissed. "Are you crazy?"

"A good dare. Besides I'm not crazy I'm smarticle," Emmett said proudly and puffed his chest out. I couldn't help it and let a giggle escape.

"It's smart sweetie. Not smarticle," Esme told him kindly while obviously trying not to laugh.

"Yeah what she said," Emmett said clearly embarrassed.

I was impressed to say the least. Who knew Rosalie could be so mice. Maybe my death changed her personality. Maybe she felt really guilty about my death.

Jasper apparently seemed to be thinking the same thing as me because he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Looks like someone kidnapped the real Rosalie and left a fake because pigs are going to fly before Rosalie is nice," he sniggered. I chuckled and nodded.

"Listen here's the plan. You distract them for a second and I'll shapeshift your face. Only take your hood off. I'll squeeze your hand when the transformation is done. Okay?" I hissed quickly.

Jasper didn't say anything or nod; he just kissed me on the forehead and squeezed my hand.

"What were you guys whispering about?" Alice said suspiciously.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. The others just accepted my answer but Alice just narrowed her eyes like she knew I was lying. I merely shrugged and looked away.

"Hey Emmett! Want to bet if I take my hood off or not," Jasper said trying to distract everybody and give me a second to shapeshift Jasper.

I closed my eyes and focused my mind on Jasper. I slowly tried to imagine a different face on Jasper. I pictured his hair turning black with silver streaks. I pictured his nose a bit sharper and angular. His lips more defined and manly. His cheek bones a **bit** less deep.

As I thought that the real Jasper on my right slowly began to change. His hair uncurled and shot straight back instead of standing up. The changes were done in less than 15 seconds but as I was concentrated on changing Jasper I had zoned out. Now that I opened my eyes I saw Jasper and Emmett arguing.

"Hey guys! Do you want Death to do the dare or not,' I said loudly. Everyone jumped in surprise and nodded.

"Alright Death take your hood off," Alice chirped.

"It's not that big of a thing," I mumbled but Alice ignored my comment.

Jasper slowly grasped the edge of his hood.

I decided to take a peek inside Alice's head.

_Oh my god! I'm positive Death is Jasper. They seem so alike! Any second now and Jasper will be in front of me. I'll finally be able to hug him again. Yay!!!_

I chuckled but only Edward heard me. He turned to look at me with a questioning look on his face. I just shrugged and looked at Jasper.

Jasper slowly started to pull his hood down and the tips of his black hair started to show. Alice frowned when she saw the hair.

"Maybe he dyed it black," she whispered. I grinned.

I watched as everyone gasped when Jasper had finally pulled his hood down. He grinned faintly at the shocked and frustrated face of Alice.

Were you expecting someone else Alice?" he teased. Everyone looked at Alice and laughed.

Alice just glared at everyone and ran outside. I looked at the door she left through curiously.

"Wow! You're sexier than I thought," Rosalie giggled.

"Hey Rosie! Aren't I sexy?" Emmett pouted.

"Of course Emmy! You're the sexiest of all," Rosalie cooed as she pulled Emmett into a passionate kiss.

Edward, Esme, and I looked away and Carlisle cleared his throat. Emmett and Rosalie pulled apart clearly embarrassed by there actions as Jasper pulled his hood back on.

I changed his appearance back to normal.

"I'm going to go hunt," I said quickly. "We'll have to continue our raining tomorrow."

With that I ran out of the house out to the wilderness. I didn't slow down.

As I reached the stream I sat down and cried. Minutes later I was pulled into a hug by Jasper.

"Shhh. I'll be okay," he cooed. I sobbed into his chest.

"Bella? Jasper?"

We froze. I turned around to see the exquisite Cullen staring at Jasper and I wide-eyed.

"Shit!" I mumbled.

Rosalie Hale Cullen knew the truth.

So Rosalie knows the secret…

OMG! (I don't normally say OMG!)

Sorry about not updating sooner. I cut my nail in half.

210 reviews= chap 17


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

[RPOV]

After Death left to see if Poison was okay everyone retreated to their spare time activities.

Edward left to go mope and cry while Emmett went to play video games. Esme went to tend to her garden while Carlisle went to his study.

I decided to go hunting. I ran out the door and into the wild vegetation.

I sighed.

Bella's death had affected the family in so many ways I thought as I ran.

Carlisle didn't smile as often-well nobody really did.

Esme spent less time with the family and more in her garden.

Emmett stopped pulling pranks and cracking jokes.

Alice stopped shopping everyday and only shopped once a month.

Edward stopped playing the piano often and only played once every few months. He spent 99% of his time crying in his room.

Jasper left because of the emotions and pain.

My thoughts were interrupted by crying. When I looked around I realized I had missed the place where I normally hunted and had ended up at the river.

I realized that the crying was coming from behind to oak trees. I pushed the trees aside and froze in shock.

In front of me were Bella and Jasper wearing Death and Poison's robes. Then I mentally slapped myself on the head. Death and Poison were actually Bella and Jasper.

Bella was sitting on Jasper's lap and crying into his shoulder as her stroked her hair.

"Bella? Jasper?" I whispered.

Both of them froze and looked up at me in fear. Bella's eyes widened.

"Shit!" she whispered.

"Hey Rosalie," Jasper said weakly.

"I don't get it. Bella you're supposed to be dead and Jasper you ran off. So how are you here?" I whispered.

"I didn't die and accidentally became a vampire. Then I met up with Jasper. We went ad joined the Volturi and here we are. Well that's the short summary," Bella said quickly.

"Tell me everything that happened," I told them. Jasper looked hesitant but after a reassuring smile from Bella he calmed down.

I listened fascinated as Bella explained everything that happened since we left and how she became a vampire. She told me how she met up with Jasper and they traveled together for a year before appearing on the Volturi's doorstep. She explained how she and Jasper became top assassins and guardians for vampires in need. She explicated how Aro requested her and Jasper to help us.

"So you see that's how we ended up here," she finished.

I was shocked to say the least. I swayed a little and Bella sat me down. She stared into the depths of the river while I thought over her explanation.

"Bella why do you guys where the robes? Why don't you tell everyone the truth?" I whispered.

"It's an assassin rule. We have to wear a robe while we guard the object/person and when the battle comes we take our robes off. It's tradition," she said.

"Um and the other question?"

"I can't Rose. I don't know why but something tells me I can't tell everyone the truth yet. It hurts to see Edward in such pain but I have to. Besides they'll find out when we do the battle."

"What is your power?" I asked unable to hold off the question anymore.

"It's quite complicated actually. My ability isn't one. I have abilities. The first is my impenetrable shield. It's mental and physical. Second is control over everything except the behavior of living things. Third is mental and physical telepathy. Like mind-reading, sending messages to peoples thoughts, teleporting, moving objects, and some other things," she shrugged.

"WOW!" I stage-whispered.

All this while Jasper had remained quiet and continued to watch Bella's expressions.

"You know Edward actually does love you and everything he said before was lie?" I said with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Jasper told me," she whispered and her voice cracked in the end.

The next thing I knew she was on the floor and in tears.

[BPOV]

I couldn't help it anymore and let out the tears I had been holding in.

I cried for my Edward.

I cried because I couldn't kiss him anymore.

I cried because I couldn't hug him anymore.

I cried because I couldn't stroke his chest anymore.

I cried because I couldn't caress his face anymore.

I cried because I couldn't tell him I love him anymore.

Mostly I cried because Edward wasn't mine anymore.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Sorry about not updating sooner. Thanks for the reviews. You guys are too kind.**_

_**You guys review faster than I can update!**_

_**132 REVIEWS= CHAPTER 18**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shagun. C**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

[BPOV]

The entire time I cried, Jasper held my in his lap and Rosalie stroked my hair and crooned soft words of comfort.

After I had finished crying-well more like dry sobbing- Jasper kissed me on the forehead and Rosalie pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry! I just lost control. I don't know what came over me. It hurts to think that Edward isn't mine anymore," I said, pulling out of Rosalie's hug.

"Don't think like that Bella! He's still yours no matter what. You know that," Rosalie crooned.

I just nodded and we sat there in silence for a while. Then Rosalie turned to Jasper with an angry expression and Jasper gulped in fear.

"What the FUCK Jasper? Why the hell did you leave Alice? You better have a good explanation or else," Rosalie whispered with venom in her voice.

"Ok well you see that well the pain was too much for me and Alice didn't want to leave. She saw that if we left she would be unhappy so I decided to leave by myself," Jasper gasped quickly. Rosalie's eyes narrowed and she nodded but didn't say anything else. Then she turned to me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Bella what is your power?" she asked tilting her head to one side so much like Edward. I bit back a sob at the thought.

"Well I can control everything except the behavior of living things," I said nonchalantly.

Rosalie's eyes widened and she gasped. She stared at me for a few minutes before I cleared my throat. She looked down at the ground sheepishly and apologized.

"It's alright. You're not the first one with that reaction," I sighed as I got up. Jasper and Rosalie followed suit.

"Rosalie promise me you won't tell anyone about us. Not in any way do you let anyone find out," I said seriously as we ran back to the house.

Rosalie hesitated but nodded.

"No you need to promise me verbally!"

"I promise that I won't let anyone find out about you too in any shape or form," Rosalie chanted. I smiled but Rosalie didn't see because of the damn cloak.

I sighed as we walked into the house.

"I'm going to take a shower," I told Rosalie and Jasper.

I ran upstairs and into my room. I went over to my closet and picked out a purple silk robe, a button down light yellow shirt, and pair of jeans.

I went over to the bathroom and locked myself in. I leaned against the door and sighed again. What was with me sighing today?

One hot steamy bath later I walked into my room. I looked around for my watch and pulled it on as I walked out of my room. Out in the hall I met Edward who was also coming out of his room.

"Ready to train?" I asked him cheerfully as we walked downstairs together. The shower had done me good.

"Yup! I'm actually looking forward to it," he said seriously as we walked downstairs to find everyone already assembled in the living room.

When they saw us they got up and walked over. Jasper came over and kissed my forehead. Rosalie frowned at the contact but remained quiet.

"Ready guys?" I asked everyone.

Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled punching the air with his fist.

I stifled a giggle as we walked out of the house and ran for the clearing.

When we got there everyone lined up in single file while Jasper and I stood in front of them.

"Okay so everyone remembers the first session right? Well today we'll first show another example and them we'll start practicing amongst each other," I started and then turned to Jasper so he could continue.

"Okay I think how we'll do it is that Emmett will demonstrate first with me. You see Emmett is the perfect example for a newborn. He relies on his strength. Emmett if you could please come forward," Jasper said calmly.

"I'll try not to break anything," Emmett mumbled as he walked forward. I grinned but no one else could see it.

Then the fight began.

It was just like the first session. Soon after Jasper won and we had everyone pair up so they could practice. Edward paired up with Jasper. I had unblocked Jasper's mind for the training session so Edward could practice with his ability.

While everyone practiced I watched. I also gave a few tips to everyone while they practiced.

It was at midnight when we stopped practicing.

"That was fun!" Emmett roared. Everyone nodded in agreement.

As we ran home Rosalie trailed behind with Jasper and I.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Can't Edward just read Death's mind and find out?" she whispered. We knew everyone could still hear us.

"Yeah but I put up my shield," I whispered back as I walked into the house.

When I got in Edward and the others gave me a curious look. I just shrugged and walked up to my room for another shower.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thanks for reviewing everyone.**_

_**Special thanks to TheMarkedGirl for her kindness to me. Thanks to her for writing a little something about me on her profile. You guys can check it out if you want. She's on my favorite authors list.**_

_**Should I continue writing Hidden Tears?**_

_**252 reviews= chapter 19**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shagun**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

[BPOV]

The next morning when I walked downstairs the living room was empty. I looked around and my eyes lingered on the grand piano that stood gleaming off to the side.

I walked over to the piano and looked around again. The entire floor was empty except for me.

I let my fingers stray across the keys. I pressed one or two keys and they rang smoothly.

"Do you play?" I whipped around to see Edward leaning against the wall with curiosity shining in his face.

"Yeah but I'm not that good," I said honestly.

After my transformation I spent a lot of my time learning how to play the piano. It helped me remember Edward. Jasper said I was as good as Edward but I spoke otherwise. No one could ever be as good as Edward. He was one of a kind.

"Play a little," Edward said.

"Are you sure?" I asked not believing my eyes. Edward never let anyone touch his piano.

He nodded.

"Yeah I want to hear," he said gesturing that I play.

I sat down and let my fingers linger a bit more on the ivory. Then I started to play a slow sad tune. I closed my eyes as I played.

As I played I started to sing the lyrics I made for it.

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream? and dream I do._

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that, just like you, are taking over_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

_...Your taking over me  
...Taking over me..._

I finished with a happy tune and sighed.

Suddenly there was a burst of applause. I opened my eyes and noticed that my playing had gathered an audience.

"That was beautiful," Edward breathed.

"Oh my god Poison you're so good!" Alice cried.

"Wonderful dear," Esme gushed.

"Well learned and a wonderful tune," Carlisle said warmly.

"You're such an Eddie!" Emmett boasted. I narrowed my eyes and Edward slapped him on the back of his head.

"I told you not to call me Eddie!"

"It was so sad," Rosalie cried.

If I was human I would be blushing like crazy by now.

"I'm not that good," I said looking down at the ground.

"You're wrong you know," Edward whispered. "You're amazing!"

I swear if I was human I would be the same shade as a tomato.

"Okay guys you can stop embarrassing the poor girl now," Rosalie said with authority in her voice.

Suddenly Carlisle's phone rang and his picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh!"

"Ok!"

"Sure I'll be there."

Then he turned to us.

"Sorry guys I have to go and fill in for Dr. Snow," he said and with that he left.

Esme left to tend to her garden and Rosalie and Emmett went to there room for…

I shuddered.

Alice brought her laptop downstairs and sat in the stair buying clothes online.

Jasper brought down one of his history books and sat on the sofa reading.

Edward sighed and brought down my copy of Wuthering Heights to read on the sofa.

I went up to my room.

As I lay on my bed pondering our mission I couldn't help but think I was missing something.

I-

I sat up quick.

"No!" I gasped.

I couldn't believe we missed out on the most important information.

The reason for the battle wasn't only Victoria's revenge. It was something so much horrible.

Oh no! What had we gotten ourselves into?

_**Author's note:**_

_**Sorry for not updating sooner.**_

_**The weirdest thing happened. I went on google and typed in the name of my story. I found this link on wattpad and found that someone had put my story up there. I don't know why they did it but I think they should've asked first. I'm very disappointed.**_

_**So if you're reading this and you put my story up please do remove it or at least ask my permission by PMing me. I don't like it when people put my story up on other site's without asking.**_

_**185 reviews= next chapter.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shagun Chhikara**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

[EPOV]

We herd a loud gasp from upstairs. Death looked up at the ceiling.

"Poison? Is everything okay?" he called.

"Yeah! Everything's fine," Poison replied shakily. I frowned. Something was definitely not fine.

Then Poison walked downstairs in a dark navy robe. I looked closer and saw she was trembling slightly.

Death was by her side in a second. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you sure? You look shaken," he said in a worried tone.

"Like I said Death I'm fine. Really," she added when he didn't look convinced.

She shook his hand off and headed outside.

[JPOV]

We were just sitting in the living room doing various activities when we heard a loud gasp. I could tell it was from Bella because I could sense the shock coming off her. Something bad must've happened because the shock coming off her was really strong.

I looked up at the ceiling.

"Poison? Is everything okay?" I called.

"Yeah! Everything's fine," Bella replied shakily. I frowned. She was lying.

Then Bella walked downstairs in a dark navy robe. She was trembling slightly.

I was by her side in a second. I put an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you sure? You look shaken," I said in a worried tone.

"Like I said Death I'm fine. Really," she added when I didn't look convinced.

She shook my hand off and headed outside.

I sighed. I sat down with my head in my hands.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"She's lying. I know it. There's something terribly wrong and she won't tell me. I must be really bad because she never lies to me," I whispered.

I looked up at the two. I looked for something to distract me.

You should hunt," I said to Edward, noticing his pitch black eyes.

"It's nothing unmanageable," Edward said with a sigh.

"A little fresh air would do you good too," I added.

He nodded and got up. I watched him walk out of the house and turned to look at Alice who was staring at me with fascination.

"What?" I asked her.

"It's amazing how you guys love each other so much and you care for each other like the other is the only thing you have left," she said awed.

"Well she is my only family. We're a family of two and always will be," I said and went back to reading my history books.

[BPOV]

I ran from the house before Jasper could stop. I ran and ran and finally came to my meadow. Edward's meadow. Our meadow.

It was a little sunny and my cloak glowed a little.

I lay down and pulled my hood off. I pushed the sleeves of the cloak back and sighed. My skin sparkled like little diamonds. I remembered when I was human I used to be so fascinated of Edward sparkling in the sun. How I spent several minutes trying to figure out why his skin sparkled. How I picked his hand up and looked closely at the sparkles.

There was a patter of feet in the distance. I immediately knew that the footsteps were heading my way so I put my hood back up but let the sleeves be.

The scent of the vampire hit my nose and I cringed.

"Hey Edward," I said calmly.

[EPOV]

I raced into the meadow and to my surprise I saw Poison.

She was lying down in the middle of the meadow and the sun shone down on her. Her sleeves were pulled back but her hood still covered her face.

"Hey Edward," she said nonchalantly.

"You know about this meadow?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"Yeah I found it while I was hunting," she said coolly.

I don't know why but I felt like she was lying.

"It's beautiful isn't it," she asked as I lay down too.

"Yes," I agreed wholeheartedly.

"What was his name?" I asked her a few minutes later.

Poison hesitated for a second but then she answered my question.

"Anthony Lockwhit," she answered quickly.

We didn't talk for the next few minutes and just listened to each others breath.

"What were you chuckling about before?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Um? Well Alice's thoughts. She thought Death was her Jasper."

"Oh!"

It was silent again.

"What would you do if someone told you Bella was alive again and a vampire?" Poison asked a few seconds later.

I froze.

_______________________________________________

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry for not updating sooner. I might be starting a new story soon so keep watching.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit short since I tried to finish it quickly.**_

_**As a treat for keeping with me till now there's no number of reviews needed for the next chapter. I'll try to finish it as fast as I can and update.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shagun**_


	21. Chapter 21

_It was silent again._

"_What would you do if someone told you Bella was alive again and a vampire?" Poison asked a few seconds later._

_I froze._

_______________________________________________

Chapter 21

[EPOV]

"I don't really know. I never considered her still being alive. I hurts too much to think about her. Well I suppose I might ask them for proof. I mean there's no way she's alive," I said. "Though I might not believe them."

"Why?" she sounded shocked at my statement. I think I sensed a little bit of hurt behind the shock.

"Well something happened a few years ago that well… made me believe even more that Bella is truly dead." I frowned at the memory.

"What happened?" Poison whispered.

"Well this vampire came o our house. She looked exactly like Bella. She claimed she was Bella. I was so happy to see her again. Her scent was different and her personality was too. She loved shopping and loved it when I buyed her gifts. It was awkward. But I just passed it off as a personality change. I thought the transformation might have done something. I felt happier than now but I couldn't stop thinking that she wasn't my Bella. I ignored the feeling. I proposed to her and we were to be wed," I explained.

Poison was now shaking and when she spoke it was like speaking to pain itself.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"At our engagement party we were playing truth or dare. For the past few days Alice was acting very cold towards her. I think she had a vision. Alice dared her to look in a mirror in front of us. When she did her reflection wasn't her. It was someone else. She lied. She tricked us. She was a shapeshifter and shapeshifted into my Bella to have me," I said and put my head in my hands.

"That's horrible," Poison whispered in a strained voice. Her hands were shaking.

"Are you okay?" I frowned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sometimes I have a problem with my temper. It's horrible what she did. She took advantage of your family's kindness and your love. I hate when people do that. I feel like ripping her in pieces and torturing her again and again," she whispered. Then she shook her head and groaned.

"What happened? I crouched near her.

"This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't grow attached to your family. After the mission is over we will leave and never see your family ever again. It isn't safe to grow bonds," she said angrily.

I watched her for a while unsure of what to say. After a while the shaking stopped and she calmed down. Poison laid back down on the ground and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like that," she said and pulled my hand down so I too was laying down beside her.

"Edward?" she said hesitantly after a while.

"Yes Poison?"

The dead aren't dead. They're only departed. The departed aren't gone- they're only forgotten." She quoted. "And when someone dies for another, it means they give their heart to that person. And that means that living person always has something to remember them by- even if they seem like another broken heart."

"You're right. Thank you," I told her sincerely. "Bella wouldn't have wanted me to be sad like this. She would've wanted me to be happy no matter what happens."

"So friends?" she asked. She held out a hand with the palm facing up. She laid it on the grass.

"Friends!" I agreed and put my hand in hers.

There we lay in the sun shining as the wind blew her hair. From that moment on we were friends like one of a kind. Nothing less or more than true friends. Our situations made us to hopeless with only each other to turn to.

Poison was a gift from the heavens sent down to help me pull through my pain.

And I knew that there was nothing then that could ruin our special moment.

_Drip, drip, drip. Splat, splat, splat._

Okay maybe the rain could.

We both got up quickly and giggling ran for home, not once letting go of each others hand.

By the time we reached the house we were soaking wet. We stumbled into the house gasping for unnecessary breaths.

Everyone was assembled in the living room and looked shocked at our appearance.

"Hey!" We both said at the same time. Then we both burst out laughing.

Everyone looked from Poison's face to mine, not knowing what to say.

Then Alice stepped forward along with Emmett. They both looked determined.

"Edward we've decided to send you to family therapy," they both said firmly.

My jaw dropped along with Poison's.


	22. Chapter 22

_Then Alice stepped forward along with Emmett. They both looked determined._

"_Edward we've decided to send you to family therapy," they both said firmly._

_My jaw dropped along with Poison's._

Chapter 22

[EPOV]

"What the hell?" I growled.

"Edward we're sick of seeing you all sad and mopey. So we're going to try family therapy. Everyone in the family is going to try and help you with one technique of their own," Alice said. I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. "Edward at least try. This might help you know."

"Whose idea was this? I growled.

"Mine," Emmett said proudly.

"Fine I'll do it but a fat lot of good it'll do?" I said.

"Awesome!" Emmett said rubbing his hands together.

_______________________________________________

_Five minutes later…_

I was sitting with Emmett in his room.

He was wearing a doctors coat and had a clipboard in one hand. His other hand was holding a pen that he was sucking the tip of.

I sighed.

"Can't we just hurry and get this over with!" I yelled in frustration.

"Shhh… I'm thinking," Emmett said.

"Okay. So my name is Emmett Adrian McCarty Cullen and I'll be your doctor for today. You can call me Dr. Emmett. Your name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Am I correct?" Emmett asked in a professional tone.

"Emmett I-," I protested but Emmett interrupted.

"Silence! This won't work if you don't cooperate."

"Fine! Yes _Dr. Emmett _my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Good! At least we have some progress. You are 158 years old are you not?" Emmett continued in that professional tone.

"Yes!"

"Your biological parents are Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Masen? And your adopted Esme and Carlisle Cullen?"

"Emmett! You know the answer!" I yelled in frustration.

"Mr. Cullen!" Emmett said with narrowed eyes. "Please follow the procedure."

"Now the problem," Emmett said looking at the clipboard with concentration. "Hmmm…"

"What?" I asked lamely.

"Shhh… now! Hmmm… I wonder," Emmett speculated.

"This is ridiculous," I mumbled.

"Well…."

I looked down and stared at the pink carpet.

"Hmmm... It's possible but no," Emmett murmured to himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Hmmm…"

I sighed again. This was going to be a long day.

"Aha!" Emmett yelled.

I looked up quickly.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"If you mix red with blue you get purple," Emmett said stupidly.

"EMMETT!" I roared. "What the hell? What happened to therapy?"

Emmett looked down sheepishly and mumbled an apology.

"Okay so what seems to be the problem?" Emmett said adopting the same professional tone.

"Well I'm depressed and sad because my mate died. A lot of pain too," I said looking down at my hands.

"Ah I see. Now how did losing your mate make you feel?"

"Sad, guilty, mad, miserable, depressed, suicidal, pained," I mumbled.

"Now why do you feel sad?"

"Um? Because my mate is gone and I loved her and miss her."

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"Because it's my fault she died." I sighed. This was going to take a long time.

"How is it your fault she died?" Emmett simpered.

"I left her to keep her safe but instead my departure killed her because me leaving made her sad which made her kill herself," I moaned.

"Why do you feel mad? Who do you feel mad at?"

I glared at Emmett before answering.

"I'm mad at myself for leaving her," I said angrily.

"Seems to have temper problems," Emmett mumbled to himself before looking up from his clipboard. "Why do you feel depressed?"

I groaned.

"Because I lost the love of my life and reason for existence!"

Emmett looked up.

"I thought you lost your mate?" he asked confused.

"Emmett my mate is the love of my life and my reason for existence!" I yelled through gritted teeth.

"Oh sorry," Emmett said sheepishly before clearing his throat. "Ok! So why do you feel suicidal?"

"Emmett is this really necessary?" I whined.

"Just shut up and follow the procedure!" Emmett yelled.

"Fine!" I huffed. "I feel suicidal because I don't feel any reason to live since the love of my life is dead."

"Ah I see."

"You do?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Nope!" Emmett said popping the 'p'.

I growled. Emmett just smirked.

"Why do you feel pained?"

"Because I miss my mate and it hurts to know she's dead because of me!"

"Fine! Chillax! I was just asking a question!" Emmett sighed. "Okay so what was your mate's name?"

"Bella," I whispered.

"Full name please!"

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I growled.

"I thought you said her name was Bella?" Emmett said stupidly.

"She likes being called Bella. It's short for Isabella." I glared at Emmett.

"Oh!" Emmett said, drawing the 'oh' long.

"How does she look like? Describe her personality."

"She looks like an angel. She's the most beautiful girl to exist. Soft brown hair down to the middle of her back, deep chocolate brown eyes that you get lost in, very clumsy, faints at the sight of blood, pale skin, hates shopping, loves reading, smart, beautiful, selfless, sweet, her voice is of a goddess," I started in a dreamy state but was cut off by Emmett who got bored of my description.

"Okay, okay!" Emmett drawled. "So you said it hurt to think of her or relate to her in any shape or form?"

"Yeah?" I said but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"I have the solution!" Emmett said simply.

"What?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You have to try and get over your pain. Concentrate on something else," Emmett said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And that's going to work?" I asked.

"Of course!" Emmett laughed. "Now I hand you over to Alice."

I groaned. I knew what Alice would make me do.

"Yay SHOPPING!" Alice shouted from downstairs.

Yup! I was right. Only Alice would think shopping as a solution to depression.


	23. Chapter 23

"_And that's going to work?" I asked._

"_Of course!" Emmett laughed. "Now I hand you over to Alice."_

_I groaned. I knew what Alice would make me do._

"_Yay SHOPPING!" Alice shouted from downstairs. _

_Yup! I was right. Only Alice would think shopping as a solution to depression._

Chapter 23

[EPOV]

I glared at Emmett and trudged downstairs.

When I got downstairs I found Alice waiting in the living room with an impatient look on her face.

I sighed.

"Wonderful! Now we can finally go shopping," she chirped but then added seriously, "I tell a few hours of shopping and your mind will be clear of any painful memories of Bella. Emmett's right. Steering your thoughts away from Bella will help you so much. The pain will be gone before you know it. You have to stop dwelling on the past and focus on forgetting Bella."

"You want me to forget Bella?" I yelled in disbelief.

Alice backtracked.

"Of course not but you have to think less about her. Think about her once in a while. Stop dwelling on her," Alice said softly.

I pursed my lips.

"Fine! Let's go. The faster we get started the faster we'll be finished," I snapped. I walked over to the door and wrenched it open.

"Are you coming?" I called over my shoulder and Alice quickly walked over. I led her into the garage and stopped when I saw a gorgeous girl with short black hair like Alice sitting in Poison's car which had arrived a few days ago. It was 2007 Ford Mustang GT convertible, black with silver racing stripes. Her hair stuck out at the bottom unlike Alice whose hair stuck out in every direction. Also unlike Alice she had purple streaks. She turned when she heard us approaching. I saw she was wearing a dark purple mini-skirt and an amethyst tank-top.

I realized it was Poison and she had changed her appearance.

"Hey guys!" She said calmly. "Ready to go?"

"You're coming?" I asked her as I got into the passenger seat. She nodded and headed out of the garage.

"She needs to buy a few things and I thought that she could come. Even though you're not supposed to see anyone but the person who's in charge of being your shrink," Alice explained with a shrug as Poison headed down the road very fast. She drove just as fast as me.

"What do you need to buy?" I asked curiously.

"Just a few books and a few CD's. I have my ipod but sometimes I do prefer listening to music on the stereo. I also have to get a new guitar pick. Mine broke so I was borrowing Death's for a while. Not to mention I have to get some posters," Poison explained.

"Poison?" Alice asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Poison asked happily.

"How do you do it?" Alice asked.

"Do what?" she asked curiously.

"You know block out the painful thoughts and dwell on happiness. You're so happy when I see you," Alice answered thoughtfully.

"Alice… Well how do I explain this? I'm not happy. It's all a façade of course. I don't want to show my pain to others. It makes me look weak. If there's one thing I hate it's being weak. Also I know my pain hurts my family. It hurts Death. He's the only family I have left now and I don't want to hurt him. I have to hide my pain so others aren't in pain. It took a while to perfect my façade but it's worth it. I feel so much better when I know I'm not causing Death pain. He's my family and I can't bear hurting my family. When you love someone you don't want to hurt them," Poison explained. "I don't want to lose everything again."

"Again?" Alice asked bewildered.

"When I lost my mate I lost everything. I lost everyone. I felt like killing myself. I was so lonely and pathetic. But then I found Death. I found so much again. I found a brother, friend, family, and happiness. Well the happiness partially. When I was alone I had no control of my powers. I created destruction everywhere I went. Though when I found Death I began to understand and appreciate my powers. I began to control them. I'm so much well of than before. Of course I still cry often. I cry for so many things."

Then there was silence as Alice and I digested everything she said. Now I knew how much I was failing. I hurt so much everyday and never tried to prevent it. I loved my family yet I caused them so much pain. I was a horrible monster.

The silence was broken by Alice.

"Poison what is your power?"

"Well I have more than one. It's quite complicated but in over all you can sum them up in four categories. The first is my impenetrable shield. It's mental and physical. Second is control over everything except the behavior of living things. Third is mental and physical telepathy. Like mind-reading, sending messages to peoples thoughts, teleporting, moving objects, and some other things," she shrugged. "Fourth is well other. There are several random ones."

"Wow!" Alice and I gasped.

"I know. It's quite fun at times," she grinned.

"What's your favorite?" I asked.

"Well my favorite is pain!" She grinned evilly. "I can cause everyone pain and if the pain is too much then they die."

I looked at her horrified. How could she be so cruel?

"You guys look like you just saw a ghost. I'm kidding though I only cause the bad pain. Like murderers. Though it help when I'm in too much pain because I can transfer my pain to some thing else. Though I transfer pain to plants and objects. That's my second favorite. My first is teleporting or turning invisible. It helps escape flirty boys."

I sighed in relief along with Alice.

Poison leaned forward and turned the radio on. Music poured through the speakers very loudly. I think the song was beautiful eyes by Taylor Swift.

_Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into My eyes  
And sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I want to be somewhere where you are  
I wanna be Where_

You're here, your eyes are looking into mine  
So baby, make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes

I wake up, I'm alive  
In only a little while... I cry  
Cause you're my lullaby  
So baby hold me tight cause I-I  
I want to be everything you need  
I want to be where...

_You're here, your eyes are looking into mine  
So baby, make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes_

I wake up, I'm alive  
In only a little while... I cry  
Cause you're my lullaby  
So baby hold me tight cause I-I  
I want to be everything you need  
I want to be where...

_  
Just as long as you're mine  
I'll be you're everything tonight  
Let me love you, let me kiss you  
Oh baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
Dream about  
Dream about  
Dream about your eyes  
Eyes, eyes... beautiful eyes_

By the end of the song both Poison and Alice were both dry sobbing. I had to admit it was sad.

"That was beautiful," Alice said sadly.

"It truly was," Poison said. Then she added something quite shocking conversationally. "He had beautiful eyes too you know?"

"What?" We gaped at her.

"Yeah. Gorgeous eyes that I got lost in. They could dazzle amazingly," she said dreamily.

"Tell me about him," Alice said and she leaned foreword.

"He's amazing. Gorgeous eyes. An awesome kisser too. I used to get so jealous when we were in public and all the girls flirted with him. He paid them no mind but he couldn't help his dazzling. I used to wonder what I ever did to deserve him. I used to wonder what he ever saw in me. He was a god. I was like mud next to a diamond. I knew I was the luckiest woman alive. I guess I never stopped to think about how in one second it could all disappear. My dream life. I never realized. Now I think that I should've known it was all too good to last. I knew I never deserved him. I guess I was never good enough for him," she mused quietly. I looked around and saw we had stopped at a red light.

"Poison don't think that. You're beautiful and you deserve the best. He's a fool to not realize what he lost," Alice said sincerely.

"She's right Poison. You're an amazing girl. So brave and strong. So kind hearted. An angel. A pure angel," I told her honestly.

She shook her head and looked at me. Her eyes were filled with pain.

"I'm not Edward. I'm a monster. I'm a killer," she whispered. I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. "I've killed before Edward. It's my life. I'm a killer. A ruthless killer. An emotionless killer. I'm a true monster. I don't deserve friends like you and Alice. I kill without remorse. I'm horrible. No wonder he left me."

"You're not. A true killer is someone who kills to live and lives to kill. You don't. You're so innocent and pure. So strong and brave. So selfless. You try to hide your pain so you don't hurt others. You're brave enough to prevent your pain. You don't cry and ever show your pain," I told her.

"Edward I cry too. I try to hide it but I'm not as strong and brave as you take me for," she whispered as we started to move again. "You cry for loss. But I cry for more. I'm pathetic."

Before I could respond Alice cut in.

"What's his name?"

"Anthony Lockwhit," she mumbled. I noticed we had arrived and parked.

"What do you cry for?" I asked her.

Poison turned to look at me and unleashed the power of her eyes. I was filled with pain.

"I cry for my Anthony. I cry because I can't kiss him anymore. I cry because I can't hug him anymore. I cry because I can't stroke his chest anymore. I cry because I can't caress his face anymore. I cry because I can't tell him I love him anymore. Mostly I cried because he isn't mine anymore."

She said that and opened her door. She stepped out. I got out too along with Alice.

"Phone me when you're finished," Alice told her.

She nodded and walked away.

Alice then dragged me to every store in the store. And I mean every store. She even took me to baby stores and lingerie stores.

My eyes popped out as she dragged my into Victoria's Secret.

"Alice!" I hissed.

"Edward come!" She whispered and yanked me along.

I groaned as she made me sit down in front of the change rooms. I watched as she took a huge pile of clothing into the fitting room.

"Edward you're going to tell me if it's good or not," she told me as she walked in.

I sighed.

_______________________________________________

A million trials later Poison showed up.

"Sup Edward," Poison whispered in my ear. I jumped and yelped in fright.

I put a hand over my dead heart.

"God you scared me!" I told her as she took a seat beside me. "Finished with your errands already?" I asked looking at her empty hands with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I put my bags in the car already," she told me and I nodded. "How's the therapy going?"

"Horrible! I just hope your therapy session won't be this painful," I teased.

"Oh don't worry. I have something way better planned. Something I'm sure Alice won't approve of," she assured. I couldn't help but be comforted by her words though.

We sat in silence for the next few minutes, occasionally cracking jokes.

"How do you do it?" she asked after I told the punch line of a golfer joke.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Raise one eyebrow?" she asked with true curiosity enlightening her pretty features.

"It's actually quite simple. My grandfather taught me. I could teach you?" I offered with an eyebrow raised.

Poison nodded eagerly and I chuckled.

I spent the next half an hour teaching Poison how to raise one eyebrow.

"I did it! I did it!" Poison shrieked when she finally mastered one eyebrow.

"Well done!" I told her with a smile. I hugged her and we both burst into laughter for an unknown reason.

"What the hell are you guys laughing about?" Alice asked amused.

We both looked up to see Alice standing in front of us with her hands on her hips and that just set us off again.

_______________________________________________

Alice scowled at us from the back as we drove home. She was mad that we didn't tell her what we were laughing about since we enjoyed her annoyance.

"It's amazing how you're so much like Bella?" Alice chirped from the back. Poison froze and I stiffened.

"What?" Poison said in a hoarse whisper.

"I said-."

"I heard what you said. How am I like Bella?" Poison snapped.

"It's just that you're both so stubborn and you both were abandoned by your mates. Your personality is so alike," Alice explained and Poison relaxed.

"That's impossible Alice. No one can be like Bella. She's one of a kind. She's unique and does what you never expect and she's so selfless. I'm really selfish. Like I said Bella's irreplaceable and special," Poison said warmly.

I smiled at Poison. She was so kind and selfless. It was like she understood Bella.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

I looked at Poison as her phone rang and she sighed before picking it up.

"Sup Life!" she said.

We looked at her in confusion.

"Sup Antidote!" Death's voice came through the phone.

"What's happening?" Poison asked.

"Nothing. It's just that Emmett is trying to get into your room."

Poison shook her head.

"Tell him if he does I'll kick his ass to mars so bad he won't be able to have sex for a year cuz just walking will hurt like hell. Show him the video of the dude who called me weak and what I did to him," she told him with a smirk

"Sure! Love ya!" Death said and hung up. Alice and I just stared at her in amusement.

A few minutes later….

"Oh no!" Poison said.


	24. Chapter 24

"_Sup Life!" she said. _

_We looked at her in confusion._

"_Sup Antidote!" Death's voice came through the phone._

"_What's happening?" Poison asked._

"_Nothing. It's just that Emmett is trying to get into your room."_

_Poison shook her head._

"_Tell him if he does I'll kick his ass to mars so bad he won't be able to have sex for a year cuz just walking will hurt like hell. Show him the video of the dude who called me weak and what I did to him," she told him with a smirk_

"_Sure! Love ya!" Death said and hung up. Alice and I just stared at her in amusement._

_A few minutes later…._

"_Oh no!" Poison said._

_______________________________________________

Chapter 24

[EPOV]

"What happened?" I asked.

"Death and I forgot the most important part in our training," Poison whispered.

She sped up really fast and started to drive like a maniac.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" She shouted. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Holy FUCK!"

"Whoa! Chill Poison," Alice said with widened eyes.

Poison turned to look at me and I saw her eyes had turned red with tints of orange.

Poison was beyond mad.

She took out her phone and dialed a number. She put the phone on speaker phone and set it down on the dashboard because her entire body was shaking.

"Hello? Poison?" Rosalie's voice came through the phone.

"Fuck Rosalie! Where's Death?" Poison shouted.

"He's wrestling with Emmett. What's wrong?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"I need to talk to him now! Tell him it's an emergency."

"Ok!" Rosalie said.

There was a pause and then…

"P? What's wrong? You okay? You're not hurt or anything are you?" Death's worried voice came through the phone.

"Death! Please! We forgot the most important part in our training. I can't believe it! I'm so stupid. They could attack now and ugh!" Poison said in panic. Her voice shook so badly that she couldn't continue the sentence.

"Shit! Poison calm down. You can't lose it now. The emergence can't happen now! Calm down. Calm down. They're not attacking. Chill. I'm here," Jasper said soothingly. "Edward you there?"

"Yeah?" I said quickly.

"Grab Poison and pull her into your lap. Try calming her down. Sooth her before something bad happens. Alice can you please drive. You guys have to get home as fast as possible. Before anything happens to Poison! Hum a composition!" He shouted into the phone.

I took Poison and pulled her into my lap as Alice sat down in the driver's seat. She started to drive as fast as the car would let her.

I hugged Poison tightly and stroked her hair. Her body was shaking badly now. My touch calmed her down _**very**_ slightly.

"It's alright! Calm down," I soothed repeatedly. I tried humming different classical compositions. None of them worked. Poison just started shrieking in pain.

"Edward! Try Bella's lullaby!" Alice shouted.

I started to hum. It was my only hope now.

It worked instantly. She started to calm down. She wasn't shouting or shaking anymore. It was a miracle.

Alice stopped the car and I wrenched the door open. I picked Poison up bridal style and carried her in still humming.

Death ran over to me shaking badly.

"Oh no! We have to calm her down completely. Take her to her room!" He shouted.

I carried her to her room. The entire family followed us. Her hair now had tints of brown in them.

I laid her down on her bed and lied down with her. I pulled her closer and hummed louder. I started to hum in her ear.

"Shit! No! Edward giver her to me. Try playing Bella's lullaby on the piano. It might work! We have to do something quick. Before the emergence happens!" Death shouted.

I had no clue what an emergence was but it didn't matter.

I passed her to Death and she started shaking again along with shrieking in pain.

"It's okay! Calm down! He still loves you. He still does!" Death said soothingly.

I ran to my piano and started playing Bella's lullaby. The effect was immediate. Poison stopped screaming. I kept playing over and over again. Just incase.

I few minutes later I felt an arm on my shoulder. I stopped playing and turned around to look at Death.

"Hey thanks man! She's in her room. Unconscious. If you don't mind could you please go hum to her? She's still twitching. I would really appreciate it. Please?" he said sadly.

I nodded and got up.

Poison was my best friend and I would do anything to make sure she was alright.

I ran upstairs to Poison's room. She was lying there on the bed with a painful expression on her face. She was twitching like crazy. Her hair was back to black.

I walked over to her and lied down beside her. I pulled her into my embrace and her twitching slowed down.

She grabbed my shirt and bawled her fists.

I started humming in her ear and she stopped twitching.

What the hell was with that?

I stroked her silky hair. She looked so peaceful and distressed at the same time.

But what the hell just happened to her?

What's the emergence about?  
Would she be okay?

Why did Bella's lullaby calm her down?

"Why was she so much like Bella?


	25. Chapter 25

_I stroked her silky hair. She looked so peaceful and distressed at the same time._

_But what the hell just happened to her?_

_What's the emergence about?  
Would she be okay?_

_Why did Bella's lullaby calm her down?_

"_Why was she so much like Bella?_

_______________________________________________

Chapter 25

[EPOV]

An hour later Death came back into the room. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Hey Edward! You can come downstairs now. She's just unconscious. She'll be fine. I'm sure you and your family want to know what just happened," Death said softly.

I nodded. I took one last look at the unconscious Poison and followed Death out the door.

The rest of the family was settled in the living room. Death and I also took a seat.

"I bet you're wondering about what just happened," Death started.

"Death you have to give us some answers. You can't leave us in the dark. We're working together on this," Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry. It was kind of important in the beginning but now you guys know way too much. I guess I'll have to tell you everything," Death said with a sigh. "Where to start?" he mused.

"Why don't you start with explaining what today was all about?" Alice chirped.

"I guess I should start with that. Every new moon Poison loses control of her emotions and inner-self. Unless we calm her down she'll lose complete control and attack everyone nearby. We call it the emergence. So when the emergence happens Poison also feels **a lot** of pain. She remembers her human life and the most painful parts of it. So we always manage to calm her down in time. The emergence can be triggered early by stress, worry, or shock. Sometimes also pain. Its two weeks till new moon. New moon is when she is strongest. It's also when she is the most vulnerable," he explained.

"So what triggered it today?" I asked.

"Poison realized that we forgot to mention something important in our training and its VERY essential. The shock of forgetting, the worry of what would happen if you we were to be attacked now, and the pain if someone got hurt was too much for her and triggered the emergence."

"What did you forget?" Rosalie asked.

"If Poison were to become unconscious then there is no hope of winning. We can't fight Andrew Stone without Poison. There was this one time when we were protecting a coven of four from Andrew Stone. One of his coven members has the ability to make you unconscious and when Poison let her shield slip he used his ability. So Poison's shield was removed from me and I was also made unconscious. When we awoke Andrew Stone and his henchmen were gone. They had killed the family and left. Ever since Poison takes her work even seriously," Death explained solemnly.

"Oh!" Emmett said. "Are we still going to do therapy?"

"Emmett!" I hissed.

"I don't know. Are we?" Alice asked Death.

"Of course! We wouldn't want Eddiekins to miss out on therapy would we," Death replied slyly.

I growled.

Death chuckled.

"Chill man!" Death said patting my knee. "So who's next?"

"You!" Alice replied.

"Awesome!" Death said.

***

Few minutes later I was stuck outside with Death.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Death didn't say anything except handing me a bunch of lilies and roses.

"What do I do with these?" I asked confused.

"Shut up and follow me," Death just said.

He started to walk in the forest and I followed. After walking at a human pace for about an hour I sighed.

"Where are you taking me? Why don't we just run?" I said.

"It's better if we walk. Gives us time to sort out our thoughts," he replied. I noticed he had ignored my first question.

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

Death sighed.

"Will you shut up if I tell you?" he said.

I nodded.

"We're going to see Bella's grave."

_______________________________________________

_**Sorry guys for not updating. I was really busy with my other story and other things that I didn't get a chance. I'm trying to update soon.**_

_**Also I might write a new story. **_

_**It's a story about Cullens moving to Forks. The Cullens are vampires and the house they move to is very strange. It's been inhabited by many people before. There are strange events that occur in the house and rumor is that the house is haunted by the ghosts of Isabella and Jasper Whitlock-Swan. **_

_**So tell me if you like the plot and if I should write the story.**_

_**Peace and Love,**_

_*****Shagun*****_


	26. Chapter 26

_Death didn't say anything except handing me a bunch of lilies and roses._

"_What do I do with these?" I asked confused._

"_Shut up and follow me," Death just said._

_He started to walk in the forest and I followed. After walking at a human pace for about an hour I sighed._

"_Where are you taking me? Why don't we just run?" I said._

"_It's better if we walk. Gives us time to sort out our thoughts," he replied. I noticed he had ignored my first question._

"_Where are we going?" I asked again._

_Death sighed._

"_Will you shut up if I tell you?" he said._

_I nodded._

"_We're going to see Bella's grave."_

_______________________________________________

Chapter 26---( MUST READ NOTE AT BOTTOM)

[EPOV]

"What?" I said completely shocked.

"I said we're going to see Bella's grave," Death repeated.

"I heard what you said the first time," I snapped.

Death leaned against an old oak tree and looked at me with an amused expression.

"Are you really going to waste time like this or actually come?" Death asked sarcastically.

"I don't understand," I said slowly.

"What don't you understand Edward?" Death said as he examined his perfect nails.

"Emmett said that in therapy you guys were going to try and get me to forget Bella. Isn't this going against the entire theory?" I said completely confused.

"Do you want to forget Bella?" Death asked.

"What? No! Of course not! Why are you not listening to Alice and Emmett? Aren't they going to be mad?"

"I don't have to listen to them if I don't want to. I'm just following Poison's orders. I'm doing what we think is the solution," Death explained. "Now come on!"

I followed Death through the forest in a daze. Poison told him to go against Alice and Emmett's orders? But why?

We arrived at the graveyard a few minutes later and I was struck by the silence of it. Even the air was dead and quiet.

I followed Death through the labyrinth of graves.

He led me farther and farther into the graveyard. Death led me over to a huge headstone shaped like an angel. I leaned down and read the words engraved on the headstone.

_Here lies Isabella Marie Swan._

_Great daughter, friend, and lover to all._

_May her soul rest in peace for all of eternity._

I took the flowers and placed them on my angel's grave.

"Bella I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault. I never should have left you. Please wherever you are try to understand that I always loved you. I lied to keep you safe. Me staying was only causing you pain. I'm so sorry," I dry-sobbed.

"Edward it's alright. She'll forgive you. She still loves you, you know," Death whispered from beside me.

"No she won't. And how would you know. You don't know how I feel," I hissed.

"Actually I do Edward," he said calmly. I looked up at him. "No one ever told you how I lost my mate?"

I shook my head.

"Edward I did the same thing you did. I left my mate."

I was frozen by shock at those last few words.

"What?" I asked.

"It's true. I left my mate."

"But why?"

"I can't tell you that right now Edward. Personal reasons. When the time comes you'll find out everything," he said and stood up.

I sat there in front of the grace for I don't know how long. Death had disappeared off into the shade of an old oak and watched as I sobbed and said sweet words to my precious Bella.

____

I looked up at the now dark sky. The clear skies were littered with stars. I got up and headed back to Death who was sitting at the base of the old oak.

"I'm done. Let's go home," I said sadly.

"Good timing! Esme just called. Poison's awake!" Death said cheerfully as we walked through the woods.

"She is?" I looked up from the ground in shock.

Death nodded.

"Then let's hurry," I said and started running as fast as I could towards my house. I could hear Death trailing behind.

"Someone's in a hurry" Death called from behind.

"Poison is my best friend," I told him.

Death just shrugged and we hurried into the house.

I ran up the stairs.

"Is she in there?" I asked Alice who skipped out of Poison's room.

Alice nodded and I knocked on the door.

"Come in Edward," Came Poison's soft voice.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, walking in.

I closed the door behind me and turned to look at Poison who was sitting on the bed.

She still had black hair but it was curly and down to the middle of her back. She also had silver streaks.

"Hey," I whispered.

Poison smiled and patted the space beside her on the bed.

I walked over to the place and sat down.

"Hey to you too," She said with a smile.

I saw the she was holding a playboy magazine.

I raised an eyebrow at the magazine.

She saw where I was looking and chuckled.

"Emmett gave it too me," she explained.

"Well that explains it," I mumbled. "Are you alright?"

Poison sighed.

"I'm fine." She paused. "Edward I have to apologize. I'm sorry about all the worry I caused. I panicked and I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry."

I put a finger on her lips.

"Poison you have nothing to apologize about," I told her.

She shook her head.

"Edward… Alice told me how much worry I caused you. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I troubled you like that."

God, she was so selfless.

"Poison you were worth it. You're my best friend and best friends do worry about their best friends."

She shook her head again.

"I'm not worth it Edward. I'm not. I wish you would understand. That I'm not the strong and brave Poison everyone thinks I am. I'm weak, selfish, and not worth it. As much as I hate to admit it I am."

"Poison don't! Never call yourself that! You're worth it. You're brave and so selfless," I said. She tried to protest but I pulled her into a hug. She stopped moving and hugged me back.

I kissed her hair.

____

We lay like that for a few hours without moving or saying anything. It felt good to have someone who understood you. I was glad we went to Volterra for help. I was glad we met Death and Poison. I was glad she was my best friend.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I have a few announcements to make so I request that everyone who reads this chapter read this note. It is crucial you read this note.**_

_**1) I have posted my new story called 'Deadly Love' so please do read it.**_

_**2) As a thanks to those who have stuck with me till now I will give you a hint. Or two.**_

_**First of all, the battle is coming soon and I have it all planned out. Also you know the thing Poison realized in chapter 19 will be revealed in the battle. **_

_**3) I know a lot of you like Dr. Emmett so he will also make an appearance in a upcoming chapter.**_

_**4) The reason I haven't been updating Hidden Tears is because I have half of the next chapter typed up but I can't open the file. My computer freezes every time I open the file so I'm trying to remember everything I wrote and am going to type it up again.**_

_**5) Right now I saw a huge creepy slimy bug so I'm freaking out.**_

_**Thank you for sticking with me till now and I hope I am not a disappointment in my stories.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shagun.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_We lay like that for a few hours without moving or saying anything. It felt good to have someone who understood you. I was glad we went to Volterra for help. I was glad we met Death and Poison. I was glad she was my best friend._

Chapter 27

[EPOV]

Poison and I headed back downstairs after an hour. It was around ten o'clock. Poison had chosen a red cloak.

Everyone except Carlisle and Esme was waiting in the living room.

"Oh good! There you are. We've been waiting for a long time now," Alice chirped and got up from her spot on the couch.

"Why?" I asked.

"Its turn for Rosalie's therapy session," Jasper explained and I groaned.

"I've decided for your therapy we're going to go clubbing," Rosalie said from Emmett's lap.

"You're kidding right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Alice said happily. "Now go and get ready. Poison? When you're ready can I do your make up?"

"Sure. I'll call you when I'm ready," Poison said and squeezed my hand after answering. She whipped around and ran back upstairs.

[BPOV]

I ran upstairs and to my wardrobe. I changed my body size to the one from when I was human. I'm sure Edward wouldn't notice the similarity. I couldn't decide what color to do my hair so I decided to leave it for the end. I shuffled through the hundreds of dresses that occupied my wardrobe. It was really hard to decide what to wear.

Finally I decided to wear the dress Alice had gotten me when she went shopping.

I quickly changed into it and looked down at my dress.

It was a midnight blue dress, backless, tight to my calves where it flared into a wide ruffled train, with a neckline that plunged to my waist.

I had to admit that it was a beautiful dress but not really the type I would wear. The type Bella Swan would wear. It was more Rosalie or Alice.

There was a knock on the door and I immediately recognized the scent as Alice's. I called for her to come in.

Alice twirled in and I noticed she was wearing the same dress as me except it was black.

"Awesome! I saw a vision of you picking this dress so Rosalie and I are wearing similar dresses," Alice chirped and she dumped a bag of makeup onto my bed.

_*****************************************************************************_

_One hour later…_

After being primped and perfected by Alice for an hour, one can't help but feel annoyed and exhausted. However once I saw myself in the mirror I lost all fatigue.

I looked beautiful.

There was no other thought I could think.

I was shaken out of my reverie by Alice's chirpy voice.

"So what do you think?"

I whirled around and pulled Alice into a tight hug.

"Thanks so much Alice! I don't know what to say! It's perfect! You're a genius. You should be a beautician," I cried.

"It's nothing Poison. I'll be waiting downstairs okay?" Alice said and after a nod from me she twirled out of the room.

I spent a few minutes mulling over what color I should do my hair. I couldn't decide between being a brunette or straight, wavy, black hair just below my shoulder.

I tested out the second option and viewed it in the mirror.

"You look beautiful."

I whipped towards the doorway, where the velvet voice came from.


	28. Chapter 28

_One hour later…_

_After being primped and perfected by Alice for an hour, one can't help but feel annoyed and exhausted. However once I saw myself in the mirror I lost all fatigue. _

_I looked beautiful._

_There was no other thought I could think._

_I was shaken out of my reverie by Alice's chirpy voice._

"_So what do you think?" _

_I whirled around and pulled Alice into a tight hug._

"_Thanks so much Alice! I don't know what to say! It's perfect! You're a genius. You should be a beautician," I cried._

"_It's nothing Poison. I'll be waiting downstairs okay?" Alice said and after a nod from me she twirled out of the room._

_I spent a few minutes mulling over what color I should do my hair. I couldn't decide between being a brunette or straight, wavy, black hair just below my shoulder._

_I tested out the second option and viewed it in the mirror._

"_You look beautiful."_

_I whipped towards the doorway, where the velvet voice came from._

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 28:

[BPOV]

I turned to face Edward leaning casually against the wall.

"Thanks," I answered nervously.

Did I really look beautiful? Alice had told me a few days ago that he only called Bella beautiful and no other girl.

{A.N. Bella's conscious=_italics_ & Bella= normal}

Then again I am Bella.

_But he doesn't know you're Bella you dope._

Who the fuck was that? Who said that?

_Me you idiot. Your conscious._

Am I going crazy?!?*#$%

_No you jackass. Your not. I'm the one answering not you._

I never heard you before. Where did you come from? Ha take that smarty-pants.

_I've always been here but you just never noticed. I'm you so I can't go where you aren't. So technically I've been here your entire life._

Right. Whatever.

_Don't you whatever me miss!_

"Poison?" Edward asked clearly confused.

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry. Blanked out for second," I answered him. If I had been human I would've blushed like crazy. I noticed he wasn't leaning against the wall anymore. He was closer to me. His face held a worried look.

Great! Now he thinks I'm crazy.

_I always knew you were crazy. It was only a matter of time before everyone else realized._

Oh shut up!

_Well you are! And always were!_

I ignored my so-called '**conscious**' and focused on Edward.

"I came to see if you were ready. Everyone's waiting downstairs. You look wonderful," Edward said just as nervously as I was a few minutes ago.

_That's right! Ignore me!_

That I did.

"Thanks. I was just trying to pick my hairstyle. Sorry for the holdup," I answered. I turned back to the mirror and fingered a strand of loose hair anxiously.

_I meant that sarcastically._

"I think it looks great. This color really suits you," Edward said and I noticed his voice was even closer.

"I don't take my hood off often so I'm not quite sure what styles I should do my hair. Especially for clubbing," I admitted.

_I think that has to do with the fact that you're a fashion failure._

Thanks. That makes me feel so much better. My thoughts were pretty sour right now.

_Aw you're wel-. Oh shut up! No need to be so mean. I'm just stating the facts._

I didn't tell you too.

"Really? Well I think you look great and totally are setting off the right atmosphere," Edward said slyly. I didn't fail to notice that he was right behind me.

_Ohhhhhh… Someone's setting the right atmosphere for some comfy time. _

"W-wh-what?" I stuttered.

My dead heart was threatening to break out of my body. My breath was coming out raggedly and my thoughts were swirling. I felt like I was going to faint.

_Nice going jackass. He's totally going to fall for you now._

Edwards body pressed against my back. I turned around to face him and his arms gripped my forearms tightly.

He looked straight into his eyes and saw some kind of determination in there. Not to mention a little bit of lust.

He leaned his face a little forward and I closed my eyes. I could feel his breath on my face. I leaned forward a little too. We were so close by now that not even an inch separated our lips. Just as I was about to move my face forward to re-introduce his lips to mine……

"Poison! Edward! Are you guys coming or not?"

We jumped apart quickly and I snapped my eyes open. I could hear Emmett stomping his way upstairs.

I looked down embarrassed.

_What a party-pooper! Couldn't he have called a minute later?_

Silently I agreed with the voice.

_Hey! You can call me conscious or the awesome Bella. Or maybe the better Bella. 'The Voice' is such a lame name._

I ignored "**THE VOICE!**"

"We should get downstairs. The others are waiting," Edward mumbled quietly and I nodded wondering whether or not he saw. We both headed over to the door and I kept looking at the floor. Just as I was about to follow Edward out the door, huge shoes appeared on the floor in front of me.

I looked up to see Emmett standing in front of me, blocking the exit from this suddenly tense and hot room.

I saw Edward disappear downstairs. I looked up at Emmett's huge figure.

"Come on Chunky Monkey! We going to miss all the fun," Emmett said and grabbed my hand.

"Chunky-Monkey?" I asked amazed. I looked up at Emmett as we walked over to the stairs and saw he was running his fingers over his hair.

"Can I call you that? Please! You don't mind do you?" Emmett asked anxiously.

"Of course! I actually like it," I told him kindly. Emmett is so sweet.

"Thanks! I mean everyone needs a nickname. Edward is Eddie, Rosalie is Rosie or Rose, Death is Deathy or Big D or maybe even Die. I haven't picked yet. Carlisle is Pops or Carlie but don't tell him that. Esme is Mega-Mom. Alice is Ali or for those with guts…Pixie," Emmett explained and then leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Don't tell her I said that okay? I still haven't forgotten the truth or dare incident."

I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks. Oh and by the way you look great," Emmett complimented as we walked down the stairs. "So what were you and Eddie boy doing upstairs?"

My eyes widened and I struggled to compose myself.

_Bulls-eye!_

"N-nothing! He was just telling me about previous club trips," I stuttered. Whoa! Since when was I this good at lying?

_You go girl!_

Thanks I answered mentally surprising myself.

"Was he really? Didn't sound like it," Emmett said suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed and punched his shoulder playfully as we reached the living room. Everyone stood when we got there. Edward was avoiding my eyes.

"What's the funny joke?" Alice asked as we headed outside.

Emmett opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off.

"Nothing. Just playing around," I said forcing a smile. Jasper narrowed his eyes at me. He knew I was lying. "So aren't we going?"

_Someone's excited._

Shut up! I mentally hissed.

_Why should I?_

I groaned.

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Are you okay Poison?" Rosalie asked me. She looked concerned.

"Nothing! I just remembered the last time I went to a club," I said quickly.

Rosalie accepted my lie and we all headed to the garage.

Wow! A lot of lying was going on today. What was happening to me?

_You're becoming even crazier. I would know seeing how I'm smarter than you._

I decided to ignore the voice this time.

_That's right. Keep ignoring me and you'll start regretting it._

I rolled my eyes mentally. As it.

"Okay people!" Rosalie said confidently. "Death, Alice, Emmett, and I will be going in Emmett's jeep and Poison will go with Edward in his Volvo."

My jaw dropped. How could Rosalie do this to me?

"Thanks a lot," I mumbled sourly as I brushed past her to go to Edward's Volvo.

Rosalie looked genuinely confused.

This was going to be one awkward ride I thought as I got into the passenger seat of Edward's precious Volvo and we headed down the drive.

Then I realized something.

I hadn't gotten a sassy remark from my conscious yet.

_You wish._

I shook my head and mentally kicked myself for thinking that.

Stupid me. Stupid, stupid me. Stupid, stupid, stupid me.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Sorry for making chapter 27 short. I really apologize for that.**_

I didn't have much time and I had to update quickly.


	29. Chapter 29

"_Okay people!" Rosalie said confidently. "Death, Alice, Emmett, and I will be going in Emmett's jeep and Poison will go with Edward in his Volvo."_

_My jaw dropped. How could Rosalie do this to me?_

"_Thanks a lot," I mumbled sourly as I brushed past her to go to Edward's Volvo. _

_Rosalie looked genuinely confused._

_This was going to be one awkward ride I thought as I got into the passenger seat of Edward's precious Volvo and we headed down the drive._

_Then I realized something._

_I hadn't gotten a sassy remark from my conscious yet._

_You wish._

_I shook my head and mentally kicked myself for thinking that._

_Stupid me. Stupid, stupid me. Stupid, stupid, stupid me._

Chapter 29

[BPOV]

Silence enveloped the car as we drove down the highway. I mentally cursed Rosalie for this.

I couldn't believe I was this close. If we indeed had kissed then I would've lost my cover. Edward's kisses make my mind spin and if we kissed then I wouldn't be able to concentrate on keeping my looks the same. I would've lost control and shape shifted back to Bella Swan.

Stop this Bella. Concentrate. Concentrate on the mission. Just for a few more weeks and then you can take off your cloak in peace.

"Um Poison?" Edward whispered nervously.

"Yeah?" I mumbled pathetically.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Edward. It's partially my fault. I shouldn't have encouraged it." I attempted a smile. "Let's just forget it ever happened alright?"

"Okay," Edward said and he sounded a great deal happier. "That sounds like a great idea."

I nodded and looked out the window at the darkness that a human would see. I saw animals run as our car drove alongside the forest. The moon shone brightly in the sky.

"Why?" Edward whispered.

I turned to look at him. His face was crumpled in pain.

"Why what?" I whispered back.

"Why are you so much like her? Everything about you reminds me of her. Why? Your every word sounds like hers. Why? Your every action seems like hers. Why? Your scent smells just like hers. Why? Your likes and dislikes are just like hers. Why? Your thoughts are hidden from me just like hers. Why? You remind me so much of her. Every time you take off your hood I half-expect it to be Bella's face. Why?"

I kept silent. I didn't know what to say.

"Why do you torture me like this? You're so much like her. Tell my Poison! Tell me! What should I do when your mere presence shouts her name?"

I didn't say anything but take his hand into mine. I imply didn't know what to say. Nothing could have prepared me for this. What was I supposed to say?

_Stuck aren't you._

Oh good thing you're here. What do I say?

_I'm not saying anything._

Please! I'm sorry for everything I said. Now tell me please.

_Won't say nothing unless you say please._

Okay fine! Please tell me what I should to.

_Nothing! Ha! I told you I wouldn't say anything unless you said please._

I hate you!

_Aw… Isn't that sweet. You hate yourself. Simply amazing._

Oh shut up!

_Whatever…_

I rubbed soothing circles with my thumb on the back of his hand.

"Stop that!" Edward yelled. Then he whispered softly. "Please don't. I did that to Bella so many times. I can't forget. It's so hard."

"Edward," I started hesitantly. "Listen to me carefully. What I'm going to tell you, you must never forget. Just because you have to let go doesn't mean that you have to forget. Besides walking away from the one you loved, shows not weakness, but courage. You're very brave to do so. You walked away to save her life. You sacrificed your love for her life. A very selfless deed. You saved her Edward. You know what she would probably be thinking when you left. She would say even though you are gone I just want you to be proud of me. So I'm going on even if it hurts like hell. Now you would say back to her even though you are in heaven now, I just want you to be proud of me. So I'm going on even if it hurts like hell," I whispered softly. The pain on his angelic features lessened. "Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. Know one can take away your memory of her. Cherish that memory Edward. It's yours to keep forever. Remember her. That's what she told you in the letter. Love her with your heart and show her you're brave. She watches you every minute from heaven. She would be proud of you. She knows you love her."

"Really?" Edward said miserably.

"Really," I told him with a small smile.

"Thanks Poison," Edward answered with a smile.

"You're welcome," I told him. "Besides it's better to have loved and lost than to not have loved at all."

"You're right," Edward said and squeezed my hand.

I looked away and I saw my own face crumple in pain as I looked at my reflection on the window. I quickly composed myself before Edward could see. He was suffering enough. He didn't need to be bothered by my pain.

"If tears could build a stairway,  
And memories a lane,  
I'd walk right up to Heaven  
And bring you home again," I sang in a whisper.

Edward looked at me in curiosity. I smiled at him, leaned over, and kissed his cheek. When I pulled back I saw him slightly touch the spot where my lips touched his cheek.

"If tears could build a stairway,  
And memories a lane,  
I'd walk right up to Heaven  
And bring you home again," Edward whispered.


	30. Chapter 30

_Recap…_

"_Thanks Poison," Edward answered with a smile._

"_You're welcome," I told him. "Besides it's better to have loved and lost than to not have loved at all."_

"_You're right," Edward said and squeezed my hand._

_I looked away and I saw my own face crumple in pain as I looked at my reflection on the window. I quickly composed myself before Edward could see. He was suffering enough. He didn't need to be bothered by my pain._

_"If tears could build a stairway,  
And memories a lane,  
I'd walk right up to Heaven  
And bring you home again," I sang in a whisper._

_Edward looked at me in curiosity. I smiled at him, leaned over, and kissed his cheek. When I pulled back I saw him slightly touch the spot where my lips touched his cheek._

_"If tears could build a stairway,  
And memories a lane,  
I'd walk right up to Heaven  
And bring you home again," Edward whispered._

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 30

[JPOV]

As I sat in the back beside Alice in Emmett's jeep I couldn't help but worry. Something was wrong with Bella. More like something bad had happened to her. Ever since she and Edward came downstairs I couldn't stop worrying. The stress was clear on her face and I could feel Edward's emotions. He was feeling sadness, disappointment, lust, self-loathing (nothing new there), and shock.

Clearly something happened between the two of them. I didn't know what but I was going to find out.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as the car bumped over a rock.

Rosalie and Emmett were holding hands and Alice was chirping about the latest sale on shoes.

"Oh my gosh! We totally have to go there. I mean can you believe it. They're selling designer classics. The designer types that you can't ever find at stores. Not to mention they have so many stilettos in so many colors. I can't wait. It's a shame we can't go now. But if we missed Edward's therapy then he would remain depressed forever. That's sad isn't it? We'll have even numbers in baseball. Unless you stay with us. That's right Death! You and Poison should stay with us because with Poison around Edward is so much happier. I've never actually seen him laugh so much in the last fifty years. It's good she has him. Don't you think?" Alice blabbed. Blah blah blah. Boring boring boring. "Death?"

"What? Oh yeah. Sure whatever you just said," I answered with a yawn.

"You are totally right! Poison has a great effect on Edward! Now if only I could get her to go shopping with us. I'm sure she'll love it. I was looking through her closet the other day and I was shocked. THERE WAS NO LINGERIE! Can you believe it? That girl needs a desperate dose of shopping. I understand she doesn't have a mate but she still needs some lingerie. You should talk to her because she'll never listen to me and I'm sure she'll listen to you. I think we should go bowling after this. It'll be so fun. I remember the last time we went bowling. It was so fun. Emmett caught the ball but it shattered in his hands. Thankfully no one was watching. I wonder if it'll happen again. Oh I just remembered. Death you need to get a new set of pencils. The pencils are all yellow. That is so out of style! Don't worry though. When we go shopping I'll buy you a new set. It'll be several different colors excluding yellow. I HATE yellow pencils. They never match with my outfit. Oh I totally forgot! There's this huge sale in Germany we totally have to go to," Alice said excitedly.

"Alice will you do us a favor and shut up?" Emmett said.

I yawned for effect.

Alice glared at the both of us. We both smiled.

"Hmmm…" Alice said with a smile as she tapped her chin in wonder. "I wonder what Edward and Poison are doing?"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Dear Readers,_

_Sorry for not updating sooner._

_Also for the next chapter you have to get 20 reviews at least. Please and thank you._

_I also just updated:_

_* Angel of Pain- chapter 8_

_* Deadly Love- chapter 4_

_*Untouched- chapter 10_

_Love,_

_***Shagun***_


	31. Chapter 31

_Recap…_

"_You are totally right! Poison has a great effect on Edward! Now if only I could get her to go shopping with us. I'm sure she'll love it. I was looking through her closet the other day and I was shocked. THERE WAS NO LINGERIE! Can you believe it? That girl needs a desperate dose of shopping. I understand she doesn't have a mate but she still needs some lingerie. You should talk to her because she'll never listen to me and I'm sure she'll listen to you. I think we should go bowling after this. It'll be so fun. I remember the last time we went bowling. It was so fun. Emmett caught the ball but it shattered in his hands. Thankfully no one was watching. I wonder if it'll happen again. Oh I just remembered. Death you need to get a new set of pencils. The pencils are all yellow. That is so out of style! Don't worry though. When we go shopping I'll buy you a new set. It'll be several different colors excluding yellow. I HATE yellow pencils. They never match with my outfit. Oh I totally forgot! There's this huge sale in Germany we totally have to go to," Alice said excitedly._

"_Alice will you do us a favor and shut up?" Emmett said._

_I yawned for effect._

_Alice glared at the both of us. We both smiled._

"_Hmmm…" Alice said with a smile as she tapped her chin in wonder. "I wonder what Edward and Poison are doing?"_

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Chapter 31

[EPOV]

We arrived at the club in no time. From looking at the parking lot it was kind of obvious that there was a huge rush tonight. I parked in the shadows of the trees surrounding the club and sighed. I couldn't believe I had just lashed out at Poison like that. She was my best friend I'd just shouted at her. She didn't deserve my anger and pain. She had done nothing but help me. It was unfair to. I guess I'll have to make up to her later. Yeah. I would do that. But what would I do? Should I take her to the meadow or maybe to the movies? Perhaps I could take her shopping. No! She hates shopping so that option is totally a no. Maybe I should take her out to dinner? Oh right! I can't because we don't eat human food. A hunting session wouldn't be too fun. Maybe I could take her out of the country for a while. But then again with the newborn fight so close it wouldn't be good to leave.

I jumped as there was a knock on my window. I looked to my left and saw Emmett staring into the car with a confused expression.

"I'm coming," I said knowing very well he would hear me because of our awesome vampire hearing.

"Edward?"

I looked on my other side to see that Poison hadn't left yet. She looked worried. I didn't fail to notice that her hand was on top of mine.

"I'm fine," I stuttered. She nodded but I was pretty sure she didn't believe my lie.

I wasn't fine. I was worried.

"Come on. Let's go," I said and got out of the car. Before Poison could even move I was at her side opening the door for her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. I smiled back and grabbed her hand.

We followed the others towards the entrance.

Alice was in front and bouncing as she walked.

I smiled to myself. Some things would never change. One would be Alice being Alice. I always wonder where that girl gets her energy from, seeing how we don't sleep.

"What's so funny?" Poison whispered, looking up at me with pure curiosity shining in her face.

"Alice," I stated and she understood immediately.

"Oh!" she said softly.

I smiled again and we got in line, which of course was very long. After a minute of standing in line Alice got bored and decided she wanted to play a game.

"I'm bored," she moaned. "Let's play a game."

"Alice! It's just a line. In a few minutes we'll be inside. So please stop moaning. It's driving me crazy," Poison said getting frustrated because Alice kept moaning the same thing.

Alice glared at Poison and huffed.

"I still want to play a game. It's not just about being bored," Alice said.

Poison rolled her eyes and looked away. She started to look at the people in line.

"I know what we can play!" Alice yelled and everyone turned to look at her.

Alice smiled sheepishly.

"I know what we can play," Alice whispered.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Chopsticks!" Alice chirped.

Everyone except Emmett and Poison groaned. I don't think Poison even heard because she was staring at the crowd with a look of intense concentration on her face.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett cheered and Alice grinned t his enthusiasm.

For several minutes Alice and Emmett played 'chopsticks' **(A.N. For anyone who doesn't know it's a hand game)**. Everyone watched with bored expressions.

"Hey Poison! Where are you going?"

I looked up to see Poison walking away. Rosalie called after her several more times but she never replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What was Poison doing? Where was she going?

[BPOV]

I walked away from the group and headed over to the front of the line. I thought I saw someone familiar. And I was right!

There was a tall brown girl with glasses leaning against the wall of the club. She kept looking at her watch so she was probably waiting for someone.

"Excuse me!" I said as I approached her. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Um-I-u-I-um!" she stuttered.

"I'm sorry but you look like someone I knew," I said softly. "But are you related to anyone named Angela?"

The girl nodded fearfully.

"My mother's name is Angela," the girl stammered.

"Was her maiden name Weber?" I asked curiously.

The girl nodded.

"What's your father's name?" I asked.

So this was Angela's daughter. I wonder who she got married to.

"Ben Cheney," the girl answered a bit more confidently. "I'm Isabella."

I felt touched in the heart. Angela got married to Ben and she had a beautiful daughter who looks exactly like her. But what was more was that she named her daughter after me. That's so sweet. If I could I would have cried on the spot.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are?" Isabella asked.

"My apologies. I'm Bella Swan," I told her. I couldn't help but tell her my real name. The Cullen's were too focused on Emmett and Alice.

Isabella's eyes widened.

"I-your-Bella-what-impossible," Isabella managed to gasp. "Bella Swan died years ago."

"I'm her great-niece," I told her confidently.

She believed my lie and nodded.

"Could you tell her my great-aunt always spoke of her a lot? She was my great-aunt's best friend," I told her.

Isabella nodded.

"I'll try," she whispered, clearly not meaning for me to hear.

"What do you mean?" I asked, totally confused.

"My mother is in the hospital. She has cancer," Isabella whispered.

I gasped.

"I have to go. Goodbye," Isabella suddenly said and left.

I stood frozen on the spot. I just couldn't move. Angela was dying. This couldn't be possible yet it was. Angela by dear friend was going to die. I choked back a dry sob.

"Bella!" Rosalie voice suddenly came from behind me. Yet I couldn't move. "What are you doing here? We have to get back. You just walked away. Do you know how much everyone was worried?"

Rosalie shook my frozen frame I finally came back to life.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I was just talking to Angela's daughter," I gasped.

Rosalie froze.

"Angela's dying," I whispered.

"Oh no!" Rosalie whispered, completely horrified.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dear Readers,

I know you hate me for the horrible chapter. I'm so sorry. I can't express how sorry I am in writing.

I'm hoping this chapter is better. I'm trying my best to write but I am in horrifying pain.

I twisted my kneecap when I was TRYING to play football. So now I can't really walk.

So 25 reviews at least. I'll try to update soon.

Love,

Shagun.


	32. Chapter 32

_Recap…_

"_My mother is in the hospital. She has cancer," Isabella whispered._

_I gasped._

"_I have to go. Goodbye," Isabella suddenly said and left._

_I stood frozen on the spot. I just couldn't move. Angela was dying. This couldn't be possible yet it was. Angela my dear friend was going to die. I choked back a dry sob._

"_Bella!" Rosalie voice suddenly came from behind me. Yet I couldn't move. "What are you doing here? We have to get back. You just walked away. Do you know how much everyone was worried?"_

_Rosalie shook my frozen frame I finally came back to life._

"_I'm sorry Rosalie. I was just talking to Angela's daughter," I gasped._

_Rosalie froze._

"_Angela's dying," I whispered._

"_Oh no!" Rosalie whispered, completely horrified._

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Chapter 32

[BPOV]

Rosalie and I hurried back to the others in line. They looked relieved when they saw me.

"Where were you Poison?" Alice asked with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"This is going to take forever?" Rosalie moaned.

I huffed.

"Must I fix everything," I muttered. "I'll be right back."

I headed over to the front of the line. Girls gave me dirty looks when they saw me heading towards the bouncer. The boys winked at me and I just ignored them.

I walked up to the bouncer who was checking some hot redheads out.

"Excuse me," I purred.

He looked up and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry m'am but you'll have to go to the back of the line," he stuttered and smiled apologetically.

"Oh that's too bad. I was really hoping you could make an exception. You see my friends and I have to meet someone inside. Actually they have to and I don't. I was hoping for some action tonight. If you get what I mean," I whispered softly and ran my finger down his chest. He looked torn between the decisions. I winked at him and saw his resolve falter.

"Of course. You and your friends can come right through," he whispered.

"Thanks," I whispered and stroked his cheek before heading back to the others. They were in the middle of I-spy.

"Come on guys. We can go in," I told them.

"What do you mean? Don't we have to wait in line?" Alice asked confused as I lead them back towards the bouncer.

"Nope!' I replied, popping the 'p'. "I just worked a little of my magic."

They were still confused but followed me past the bouncer and into the club. I wanted to barf when he winked at me on the way in.

EW.

_I guess you were a bit too convincing back there._

I bit back a groan. Not the voice again.

_Miss me?_

You wish.

_I know you do._

Oh just shut up will you.

_Why?_

Because I said so.

_Who died and made you the boss?_

You know what? I'm just going to ignore you.

_You can ignore me as much as you want. Because frankly I couldn't care less._

Whatever.

I followed the others to a secluded table in the corner.

"Come on Emmett, Rose, and Edward. We have to dance!" Alice chirped. She grabbed the three of them and headed to the dance floor, leaving me with Jasper.

"Bella?"

I ignored Jasper. I knew what he was going to ask.

"Bella?"

I continued to ignore him.

"Stop ignoring me Bella! God dammit!"

"What do you want Jasper?" I asked without looking at him.

"Bella what happened between you and Edward back in your room?"

"Nothing. Why would you think something happened?"

"Bella I can tell you're lying. Besides I know for a fact that Edward's emotions were going haywire the entire time he was with you. Yours too. Besides why did you let your shield down? If Edward hadn't been so distracted he would have heard your thoughts," Jasper pointed out.

I whipped around in horror.

"I let my shield down? I didn't even know? Shit!"

"So you were distracted like Edward! What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing Jasper. Now stop badgering me! Nothing happened okay!"

"Bella I will find out what happened so you might as well tell me now," Jasper said.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," I said coldly.

I saw Edward and Alice coming towards us.

"You don't do you?" Jasper said when the two reached our table.

Edward and Alice looked confused but they shrugged it off.

"Come Death! Let's go dance!" Alice chirped and grabbed Jasper's hand, leading him away to the dance floor.

"Would you care for a dance milady?" Edward asked with a bow. He held out his hand.

"Of course my kind sir!" I said simpering and took his hand. He led me to the dance floor just as a new song came on.

We dance the entire song along with another. Then a slow song came on.

"This is for all couples on the dance floor!" The DJ yelled.

I looked around and saw Rosalie and Alice in the arms of Emmett and Jasper.

Edward pulled me into his arms and the song started.

_Is there a reason why I feel this way?  
And everytime you come around  
I just don't know what to say  
Baby, is it our past?  
Is it 'cause I can't get you outta my head?  
I know I've made mistakes  
I wish I wouldn't have thrown you away  
Because without you  
I can't breath  
'Cause without you  
there isn't anything I don't wanna see  
Take me away, let's go away  
'Cause when I'm with you I can reach the stars  
One by one I'll let them know you are the one  
'Cause without you..._

You said you was one of a kind  
But the feeling left your heart  
Can you tell me what's on your mind?  
You know I'm not very smart  
The changes in your mind as driving me crazy  
Can you just tell me what's going on?

Because without you  
I can't breath  
'Cause without you  
There isn't anything I don't want to see  
Take me away, let's go away  
'Cause when I'm with you I can reach the stars  
One by one I'll let them know you are the one  
'Cause without you..

I smiled as Edward twirled me. It felt good in his arms. Natural.

I layed my head on his chest and smiled. Here I felt like myself again. I felt like I was home. I felt whole.

_I don't wanna leave you behind  
Don't wanna get ya outta my mind  
I want you to stay  
Don't say a word, don't speak  
Just please, listen to me  
Because without you  
I can't breath  
'Cause without you  
There isn't anything I don't wanna say  
Take me away, let's go away  
Because without you..is not how I want to stays_

When the song ended my head was still leaning against Edward's chest. He kissed my forehead and I smiled.

I was happy again. I was me. This is where I belong.


	33. Chapter 33

_Recap…_

_Edward pulled me into his arms and the song started._

_Is there a reason why I feel this way?  
And everytime you come around  
I just don't know what to say  
Baby, is it our past?  
Is it 'cause I can't get you outta my head?  
I know I've made mistakes  
I wish I wouldn't have thrown you away  
Because without you  
I can't breath  
'Cause without you  
there isn't anything I don't wanna see  
Take me away, let's go away  
'Cause when I'm with you I can reach the stars  
One by one I'll let them know you are the one  
'Cause without you..._

You said you was one of a kind  
But the feeling left your heart  
Can you tell me what's on your mind?  
You know I'm not very smart  
The changes in your mind as driving me crazy  
Can you just tell me what's going on?

Because without you  
I can't breath  
'Cause without you  
There isn't anything I don't want to see  
Take me away, let's go away  
'Cause when I'm with you I can reach the stars  
One by one I'll let them know you are the one  
'Cause without you..

_I smiled as Edward twirled me. It felt good in his arms. Natural._

_I layed my head on his chest and smiled. Here I felt like myself again. I felt like I was home. I felt whole. _

_I don't wanna leave you behind  
Don't wanna get ya outta my mind  
I want you to stay  
Don't say a word, don't speak  
Just please, listen to me  
Because without you  
I can't breath  
'Cause without you  
There isn't anything I don't wanna say  
Take me away, let's go away  
Because without you..is not how I want to stays_

_When the song ended my head was still leaning against Edward's chest. He kissed my forehead and I smiled. I was happy again. I was me. This is where I belong. _

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Chapter 33

When the song ended we headed back to the table and sat. I tried to avoid looking at Japser but I couldn't help but avert my eyes back at him every few seconds. He was staring at Alice who was on the dance floor, trying to get Rosalie and Emmett to come back.

He sighed a sad sigh and I could feel the sadness radiating off him.

"Death!" I warned under my breath. Edward didn't hear but Jasper did. He looked up at me and mouthed sorry. He tried to smiled but he just couldn't.

I shook my head in disbelief and looked up to see Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie heading over towards us.

Alice skipped over and grabbed my hand, pulling my up.

"Whoa! What's going on Alice?" I cried.

"You, Rosalie and I will be dancing! Yay! I talked to the DJ and we'll be performing on the dance floor with everyone watching," Alice chirped as she patted my hair back into place.

"No! I can't do that! Your crazy Alice! With everyone watching? No way!" " I cried in panic.

I looked back at the guys sitting at the table with amused faces. My eyes looked with Edward's. He was the only one who didn't look amused. He looked sad to see me go but he gave me a small encouraging smile.

I gave him a small smile and let Alice drag me away.

[EPOV] (Cause you know you love him!)

I felt sad when Alice dragged Poison away from me. I didn't want her to go. I saw the naked fear in her eyes and I tried to comfort her with my eyes. She gave me one conforting smile in return before turning away and letting Alice drag her.

A few minutes later the music suddenly stopped and everyone looked up at where the DJ was supposed to be. Instead of the DJ it was perky little Alice.

"Hi People! I'm Alice! Our recent DJ is taking a little break so meanwhile my girls and I are going to give you a dance never to forget! Presenting Rosalie, Poison, and me!" Alice yelled.

Suddenly the lights went out and everyone was sumberged in darkness. However Emmett, Death and I could see everything. Three feminine figures came onto to stage, one dragging the other. Then they froze into place like a triangle with the smallest figure in the front and the other two on either side, a few steps behind.

Then music started. It was 'wannabe' by Spice girls. The lights flicked on and Alice was in front with a smirk on her face.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover.

While Alice sang into the mike with her soprano voice, Rosalie and Poison danced in the background.

The song ended and everybody clapped. The girls switched places so Rosalie was in the front now instead of Alice.

Rosalie started to sing Chillin by Lady Gaga.

_Na Na Na Na... Na Na Na Na... Hey Hey Hey... Goodbyeeeeee... Hey!_

[Lady GaGa:]  
Lookin at, lookin at, lookin at me  
Look at that, look how they lookin at me  
Eyes all sticky like honey on bees  
Look at that, look how they lookin at me

[Wale:]  
Yeah DC chillin, PG chillin  
My name WALE and I came to get It  
Came to get it, came to get it  
My name Wale

[Verse 1: Wale]  
SHIIIT This how you start of 09  
Kickin in the door, and I'm everybody problem  
Stuntin in some other Jordan Nines  
I got Phil Knight talkin about "How you got them? "  
Let's talk about the cars ya'll got  
You say you got alotta whips, well I got a Lot  
I got the right to be cocky  
Get so much cut disc jockeys jock me  
You niggas mad that you not me  
I remain a Giant and your Jeremy Shockey  
And if you ain't heard me properly  
If you speak garbage, then we no capice  
DC chillin, PG chillin, floor to the ceilin  
Stuntin in my Billion-Air, gear on my  
Millionaire Frames, that's money on my mind, WALE

[Bridge: Lady GaGa]  
Get em all, get em all, pack it all up  
Stack up your funds like a million bucks  
Across the pond, they all know us  
International... Whoaaaa!  
Driving my car to a foreign place  
Lookin at me, now they know my face  
We want it all now, we got all YESSSS  
Look At That, Look at how they lookin at usss

[Verse 2: Wale]  
Yea, they keep sayin whale but my name Wal-e  
Ho's call me "Mr. Never Wear The Same Thang"  
You redundant, you never ever change  
And I'm the same way, M.I.A.  
And me Cool and Dre get high like planes  
Your man Wale in his own damn lane  
Can't control the box, you are no Mills Lane  
Ain't heard DC since Sardines came  
Ha! And I made ya'll love it  
We don't cop plea's, but ya'll don't cop nothin  
Police come around don't nobody say nothin  
And you be with the cops, you niggas is McLovin  
Dark liquor till we busted  
Till I got a buzz like that nigga Chris Mullen  
District Of Columbia  
You Bernie Mac funny, we ain't scared of none of ya!

[Lady GaGa:]  
Get em all, get em all, pack it all up  
Stack up your funds like a million bucks  
Across the pond, they all know us  
International... Whoaaaa!  
Driving my car to a foreign place  
Lookin at me, now they know my face  
We want it all now, we got all YESSSS  
Look At That, Look at how they lookin at usss

[Wale:]  
Yeah DC chillin, PG chillin  
My name WALE and I came to get It  
Came to get it, Came to get It  
My name Wale

[Verse 3:]  
Dre, pick 'em, ah, pick'em, I'll shut em all down  
Haters in the crowd, if you see 'em point them out  
Stacks in my jeans, broads on the scene  
Folarin be ballin for all ya'll to see  
Ain't I something? The way I'm stuntin  
My material girls give 'em A-Rod moneyyy!  
LV on my luggage  
Them Bammas goin hate, and I love it, fuck 'em

[Lady GaGa:]  
Lookin at, lookin at, Lookin at me  
Look at that, look how they lookin at me  
Eyes all sticky like honey on bees  
Look at that, look how they lookin at me

[Wale:]  
DC chillin, PG chillin  
My name WALE and I came to get It  
Came to get it, came to get It  
My name Wale

The song ended and everyone was stunned. Poison was dancing even better now that she wasn't nervous. She switched spots with Rosalie and I saw Rosalie give Poison a thumbs up.

Poison was about to sing when suddenly Alice froze. She was having a vision.

Poison paused. She was waiting until Alice finished her vision. When Alice snapped out of her vision she was grinning from ear to ear.  
I was confused. What did she see that made her so happy?

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dear Readers,

Thanks everyone who was concerned about my knee. I appreciate the kindness.

Okay folks!

25 reviews= chapter 34


	34. Chapter 34

_Recap…_

_[EPOV]_

_The song ended and everyone was stunned. Poison was dancing even better now that she wasn't nervous. She switched spots with Rosalie and I saw Rosalie give Poison a thumbs up._

_Poison was about to sing when suddenly Alice froze. She was having a vision._

_Poison paused. She was waiting until Alice finished her vision. When Alice snapped out of her vision she was grinning from ear to ear.  
I was confused. What did she see that made her so happy?_

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 34

[APOV]

Just as Poison was about to sing, I was pulled into a vision. Actually it was several visions in one.

_**Edward and Poison kissing in Edward's meadow.**_

_**Death kissing me on the roof.**_

_**Death kissing me in the forest.**_

_**Death carrying my bags as I shopped in Paris with him.**_

_**Edward holding a crying Poison in his arms.**_

_**Edward playing Bella's lullaby on his piano with Poison sitting beside him. Her head on his shoulder.**_

_**Poison sitting on the ground, leaning against an oak with Edward's head in her lap. She was playing with his hair while listening to music. He was reading a book.**_

_**Me lying in Death's arms on his bed.**_

I snapped out of the vision and grinned. These visions showed a bright future.

Poison glanced at me and started to sing.

_RedOne, Konvict  
GaGa, oh-oh, eh_

I?ve had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance? Can?t find a drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone

What?s going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can?t see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what?s the name of this club?  
I can?t remember but it?s alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How?d I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we?re all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh

What?s going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can?t see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what?s the name of this club?  
I can?t remember but it?s alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just

When I come through on the dance floor checkin? out that catalog  
Can?t believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain?t gon? give it up, steady tryin? to pick it up like a car  
I?ma hit it, I?ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr? yeah

Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you?re twirlin? up them hips 'round and 'round  
And now there?s no reason at all why you can?t leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down

And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Woo! Let?s go!

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it?s symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it?s symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic

Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don?t slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the lasto  
(I got it)  
In your pocko  
(I got it)

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

By this time Poison was giving some really sexy dance shows. I grinned in satisfaction when I saw Emmett, Death, and Edward's eyes pop out of their heads.

Then it was my turn again. I danced on "Touch my body" by Mariah Carey.

MC, in the place to be

I know that you been waitin' for it, I'm waitin' too  
In my imagination I be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same my temperature's through the roof

If it's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me when I do, I do  
If it's a camera up in here  
Then I best not catch this flick on YouTube, YouTube

'Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview  
But this is private, between you and I

Touch my body, put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around, play with me some more  
Touch my body, throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel like you never did

Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist, just a little taste  
Touch my body, know you like my curves  
C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body

Boy you can put me on you like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter than a pair of your jeans  
I want you to caress me like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you in a Caribbean sea

If it's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me when I do, I do  
If it's a camera up in here  
Then I best not catch this flick on YouTube, YouTube

'Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview  
But this is private, between you and I

Touch my body, put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around, play with me some more  
Touch my body, throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel like you never did

Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist, just a little taste  
Touch my body, know you like my curves  
C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body

I'ma treat you like a teddy bear, you won't wanna go nowhere  
In the lap of luxury, laying intertwined with me  
You won't want for nothing boy  
I will give you plenty of joy

Touch my body, put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around, play with me some more  
Touch my body, throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel like you never did

Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist, just a little taste  
Touch my body, know you like my curves  
C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body  
Touch my body  
Touch my body  
Touch my body  
Touch my body  
Touch my body

When I finished, Rosalie took over and started a sexy dance on "Jai Ho" by the pussycat dolls.

I could tell Emmett was having a hard time restraining himself. By now we were attracting a lot of whistles and cheers.

_(Jai Ho)  
(Jai Ho)I got (I got) shivers (shivers),  
When you touch away,  
I'll make you hot,  
Get all you got,  
I'll make you wanna say (Jai Ho)_

(Jai Ho)

I got (I got) fever (fever),  
Running like a fire,  
For you I will go all the way,  
I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho)  
I keep it steady uh-steady,  
That's how I feel it.  
This beat is heavy, so heavy,  
You gonna feel it.

(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe, (Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe, (Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Ho! Uh-uh-uh-oh!  
(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us, (Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh)

Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon, catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.

I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.

Jai Ho

(Jai Ho) Escape (escape) away (away),  
I'll take you to a place,  
This fantasy of you and me,  
I'll never lose my chance. (Jai Ho)

Yeaahhhh

I can (I can) feel you (feel you),  
Rushing through my veins,  
There's an notion in my heart,  
I will never be the same.

(Jai Ho)Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,  
Just keep it comin', (Jai Ho)  
You're gonna find out baby,  
I'm one in a million.

You are the reason that I breathe, (Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe, (Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!

(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) (Hear me it's destiny)

Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon, catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.

I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.

Jai Ho, Jai Ho, Jai Ho

I need you,  
Gonna make it, (Jai Ho)  
I'm ready,  
So take it!

(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe, (Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe, (Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!

(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us, (Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us, (Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh)  
Jai Ho!

I could hear and see the crowd going wild.

Then for the last show, Poison took over.

I could see Edward glaring at a lot of the guys in the club who were eyeing Poison, lustfully. I giggled. Gosh! That boy is so possessive.

_Your love is like a poison  
My heart is racing  
My skin is burning up  
Hands are shaking  
But still I can't get enough  
It's rushing through me  
Like fire in my veins (my veins)  
Sweet pain (sweet pain)_

My body's aching  
Aching for your touch  
Point of breaking  
Mercury is going up  
Love how you do me  
Look at the state I'm in (I'm in)

I know you're dangerous  
Magnetic hazardous  
You should be tacted with a warning

CHORUS:  
Can't you see it's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison (poison, poison)  
I should let go  
But there's no antidote  
Your love is like poison (poison, poison)

Gotta get you outta my system  
Gotta get you outta my system (my system, my system)  
Your love is like a poison  
Gotta get you outta my system  
But I know my heart won't listen (won't listen, won't listen)  
Your love is like my poison

My head is spinning  
Spinning like vertigo  
Double vision paralyzing can't let go  
Heavy ha-ha-ha  
I'm ready to explode (explode)  
I know (I know, I know, I know)

I know you're dangerous  
Magnetic hazardous  
You should be tacted with a warning

CHORUS:  
Can't you see it's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison (poison, poison)  
I should let go  
But there's no antidote  
Your love is like poison

Gotta get you outta my system  
Gotta get you outta my system(my system, my system)  
Your love is like a poison  
Gotta get you outta my system  
But I know my heart won't listen (won't listen, won't listen)  
Your love is like my poison

I was hooked from the first time  
That I tasted tainted lips  
I was shook  
Yeah I know you're bad  
But I'm loving it

CHORUS:  
Can't you see it's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison (poison, poison)  
I should let go  
But there's no antidote  
Your love is like poison

Can't you see it's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison  
I should let go  
But there's no antidote  
Your love is like poison (poison, poison)

Gotta get you outta my system  
Gotta get you outta my system (my system, my system)  
Your love is like a poison  
Gotta get you outta my system  
But I know my heart won't listen (won't listen, won't listen)  
Gotta get you outta my system  
Your love is like my poison

I laughed as the girls and I got off the stage. The boys were groaning and the girls were cheering.

I followed Poison and Rosalie back to our table and smiled when I saw the boys sigh in relief.

Rosalie jumped right into Emmett arms and started kissing him passionately.

I walked over and sat down beside Death. Poison sat down beside Edward and hugged him.

"I'm glad that's over," she mumbled and Edward chuckled.

Poison looked up and glared at him but her eyes shone with love and laughter.

Aww… Those two made such a cute couple! I shouted in my mind. Edward's eyes snapped over to mine and he glared at me before turning back to Poison.

***

_Dear Readers,_

_Sorry for not updating sooner. I got so caught up in homework that I just didn't get the time. I know this chapter sucked. I admit it._

_I'll try to make the next one better._

_Looks like Dr. Carlisle's next._

_Love,_

_Shagun_


	35. Chapter 35

_Recap…_

_I walked downstairs to find everyone settled on sofas. Emmett had his head in his hands and Jasper was looking out the window._

_They all looked up when I came in._

"_Any news?" Jasper whispered._

_I shook my head and he looked away again._

_Emmett moaned and Rosalie pulled him into a hug. He didn't pull away and Rosalie took that as a sign not to pull her arms away._

"_Has this happened before?" I asked as I took a seat beside Jasper._

"_Yeah," Jasper answered without looking away from the window. "Many times."_

_I nodded. It didn't look like he was going to be giving any more answers anytime soon._

"_Are you going to tell Charlie?" Rosalie asked._

_Jasper shook his head and Rosalie nodded._

"_Where did you find her?" Jasper asked._

"_Um?" I stuttered. I didn't know what to say._

"_At the park. We were hunting when we caught her scent. We followed the smell and found her unconscious on the park bench. Nobody else was there. We brought her here immediately," Alice answered for me._

_I sighed in relief._

_Jasper raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything._

_***_

Chapter 35

[BPOV]

When we got home from the club, Rosalie pulled my back out.

"You guys go ahead. I need to talk to Poison," Rosalie told the others and they nodded before going in.

Rosalie pulled me away from the house and I followed her away from the house.

Once we were out of hearing distance she pulled me to a stop. I looked and saw we were a few meters away from the river. I could the music the water made as it swished against rocks and swirled downstream.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. I tried avoiding her eyes because I had a good idea as to what she was going to say. The same thing Jasper did.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about two things. First of all, what happened between you and Edward in your room? Before we went to the club," she asked.

"Nothing! Why does everyone thing something happened in my room. Nothing happened okay!" I yelled.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Bella don't lie! Everyone knows something happened between you and Edward. We're not stupid okay! It's obvious. You night as well tell us," she yelled back.

"Wealmostkissed," I mumbled almost inaudibly.

Rosalie smirked.

"I'm sorry but what?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"We almost kissed," I mumbled just as quietly as before.

"I'm sorry but I can't hear you," Rosalie said with a bigger smirk.

"Fine! We almost kissed!" I yelled in her face and turned away with a huff.

Rosalie giggled and burst into laughter.

I turned back to look at her in disbelief.

"How can you find that funny?" I asked.

"It's not that. You sound like you're confessing a crime," she giggled.

"Feels like that," I mumbled.

Rosalie raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Care to explain," she said.

"Edward is too perfect! Just being near him should be illegal. I don't deserve being able to kiss him. It's like a crime," I explained.

Rosalie threw her head back and laughed.

"Now what's funny?" I groaned.

"Bella! When will you understand that you're the only one worth Edward! He loves you. I don't how you think he's perfect. He's a jerk. But Bella that's not the point. You're the only one Edward has loved. If there's anyone who should kiss him, it's you. You are the sole being who has ever touched his heart and he has given it away to you. His heart belongs to you and your heart him," Rosalie said earnestly.

"Really?" I asked softly.

"Really!" Rosalie said.

I smiled.

"Thanks Rose!" I told her.

She smiled back for a second before hesitation crossed her face.

"Um? Bella? You don't mind if I look at you in your real form do you? It's just that it's been so long," Rosalie whispered.

I didn't say anything. I just closed my eyes and concentrated on my true image.

I could feel the cold air spread through my veins as my body changed form.

I heard Rosalie gasp and opened my eyes.

I looked down and saw my pale human skin and I could feel my soft, brown curls around my face.

Rosalie burst into dry tears and wrung her arms around my neck.

I patted her head softly as she dry-sobbed into my shoulders.

"I missed you Bella! So much! I'm sorry for being a bitch when you were human. I never realized what a wonderful person you were and how amazing of a friend you are," Rosalie cried.

[RPOV]

A few minutes later…

I walked back into the house. After my dramatic breakdown I questioned what Bella was going to do about Angela. She said she had a plan in mind and left. I shook my head. Bella was such a faithful friend.

I walked into the living room and found my entire family watching the news.

They looked up when I walked in.

I took a seat on Emmett's lap and he put his arms around my waist.

"Hey beautiful," Emmett whispered in my ear and I pecked him on the cheek.

I turned back to my family.

"Four more killings in Seattle," Carlisle said gravely.

I nodded.

This was getting worse and worse.

"Where's Poison?" Alice asked.

When she said Poison, Edward looked up. I smiled to myself. That boy was so love struck.

"She had some business to take care of," I told her.

Alice nodded and k=jumped up.

I looked at her questioningly.

"I just remembered there was going to be a huge sale in Port Angeles. I'm going to go check it out," she told us and left.

I shrugged and turned back to the TV.

[APOV]

I just had to know where Poison was going.

I followed her scent through the forest.

I followed for several minutes when I realized where Poison was going.

Forks Hospital.

[BPOV]

I walked into the hospital and saw people's eyes widen.

"_She looks like a relative of Dr. Carlisle!" _People started to whisper loudly.

I ignored them and walked over to the secretary.

I cleared my throat and she looked up from her work. Her eyes widened when she saw me and I saw envy flash through her eyes.

"I'm here to see Angela Cheney," I said and when she heard my voice she let out a soft gasp.

She glared at me for a second before shuffling through her papers.

She took one piece of paper out and consulted it.

"Room 102. It's on the second floor," she told me in a high-pitched voice.

I nodded and headed over to the room.

When I got out of the elevator I sighed in relief. I quickly found room 102 and paused with my hand on the doorknob.

Well here goes nothing, I thought and pushed open the door.

***


	36. Chapter 36

_Recap…_

_[APOV]_

_I just had to know where Poison was going._

_I followed her scent through the forest._

_I followed for several minutes when I realized where Poison was going._

_Forks Hospital._

_[BPOV]_

_I walked into the hospital and saw people's eyes widen._

"_She looks like a relative of Dr. Carlisle!" People started to whisper loudly. _

_I ignored them and walked over to the secretary. _

_I cleared my throat and she looked up from her work. Her eyes widened when she saw me and I saw envy flash through her eyes._

"_I'm here to see Angela Cheney," I said and when she heard my voice she let out a soft gasp._

_She glared at me for a second before shuffling through her papers._

_She took one piece of paper out and consulted it._

"_Room 102. It's on the second floor," she told me in a high-pitched voice._

_I nodded and headed over to the room._

_When I got out of the elevator I sighed in relief. I quickly found room 102 and paused with my hand on the doorknob._

_Well here goes nothing, I thought and pushed open the door._

_***_

Chapter 36

[APOV]

I walked up to the secretary and saw her huff.

"Not another one," she muttered.

I was puzzled. What was she talking about?

"Excuse me," I said to her in my soprano voice and saw her flash me a glare. "My sister just came here. I'm looking for her so do you know what room she went to?"

The girl glared at me again and huffed.

"Fine! Room 102! Second floor. Happy?" she hissed in a shriek.

I nodded and walked away. What was her problem?

I shrugged and stepped into the elevator.

While the elevator was going up, everyone was staring at me. I sighed eternally.

When the elevator stopped on the second floor, I was the first one out which earned me some dirty looks. I ignored the people and headed down the hallway. I spotted room 102 and increased my pace. I paused by the door and put my ear against the door.

I stifled a gasp when I heard Poison speak.

"I missed you Angie," she whispered.

"Who are you?" I hoarse and weak voice whispered.

The voice was familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Don't you remember me Angela?" Poison said.

My eyes widened.

It was Angela Weber! But what was Poison doing here? Did she know Angela?

"No. Who are you?" Angela whispered and then coughed. She sounded really sick.

"I'm hurt Angie! You don't even remember your best friend," Poison murmured softly.

"Who?"

"You should remember me. Remember all those times I tripped and you caught me? Or my first gym class and I hit Mike Newton in the face with a volleyball?" Poison whispered.

Angela let out a weak gasp.

"Bella?" Angela said in a strangled voice.

"Who else?" Poison said.

My breath was caught in my throat. Poison couldn't be Bella! This was impossible! Bella is dead! She died! Yet Poison was claiming she was Bella! But even if she was Bella why would she lie? Bella loved Edward! Why wouldn't she tell him? Something was terribly wrong.

"But you're supposed to be dead! You died fifty years ago. You committed suicide. You jumped off a cliff. So many people in La Push saw you jump. You're supposed to be dead!" Angela gasped out.

"Do you want me to be dead?" Poison or Bella asked sadly.

I opened the door by a notch and saw a hooded figure kneeling on the floor by a bed. On the bed a old gray-haired woman with pale and fragile hands. The hooded figure was holding Angela's hand.

"No! It's just that I'm surprised. How are you alive?" Angela whispered.

"It's a long story Ang. I met your daughter. She's beautiful."

"Wow! I can't imagine an old woman like you in the club with all those other youngsters," Angela laughed.

Poison/Bella lowered her hand.

"I'm not exactly old Angie," Poison/Bella whispered.

I was shocked! What was this girl doing? She was going to expose us.

"How young?" Angela whispered.

"Maybe you should see for yourself," Poison/Bella whispered.

She slowly lifted her hands to her hood just like Death had done the other day. Then with a jerk of her hand she pulled her hood off.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!

No way!

Standing a few meters away from me is Bella. Not just any Bella. Eighteen year old vampire Bella! The Bella Edward fell in love with!

Holy fuck!

***


	37. Chapter 37

_Recap…_

_I opened the door by a notch and saw a hooded figure kneeling on the floor by a bed. On the bed an old gray-haired woman with pale and fragile hands. The hooded figure was holding Angela's hand. _

"_No! It's just that I'm surprised. How are you alive?" Angela whispered._

"_It's a long story Ang. I met your daughter. She's beautiful."_

"_Wow! I can't imagine an old woman like you in the club with all those other youngsters," Angela laughed._

_Poison/Bella lowered her hand._

"_I'm not exactly old Angie," Poison/Bella whispered._

_I was shocked! What was this girl doing? She was going to expose us._

"_How young?" Angela whispered._

"_Maybe you should see for yourself," Poison/Bella whispered._

_She slowly lifted her hands to her hood just like Death had done the other day. Then with a jerk of her hand she pulled her hood off._

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!_

_No way!_

_Standing a few meters away from me is Bella. Not just any Bella. Eighteen year old vampire Bella! The Bella Edward fell in love with!_

_Holy fuck!_

_***_

Chapter 37

[APOV]

I was frozen on the spot. My brain couldn't comprehend what to do. A few meters away from me was the person whose death had torn my family apart. Her absence had caused Edward so much pain. Her absence caused my Jasper so much pain which caused him to leave which in turn caused me pain. My skin suddenly felt inflamed. Like I was on fire. I had a brain-freeze.

What should I do?

Should I confront Bella?

Should I pretend I didn't see anything?

Should I tell the others?

Somehow option three appealed to me a lot more than the other options. That's what I should do. Edward will be so happy. He'll finally be put out of his misery. We can all be a happy family again. Our family will be complete again…except for Jasper.

A sharp pang hit me in my chest but I ignored it. I didn't have much time. Any second Bella was going to turn and see me. I had to act fast. Before Bella could stop me.

There was the golden question again.

Why didn't Bella tell Edward it was her? He loves her so much. She loves him a lot too.

Unless she doesn't love him anymore.

I shook my head.

I had to stop thinking negative.

I edged away from the door. I took a few steps towards the elevator and broke into a run.

I ran over to the elevator and pressed the down button several times repeatedly. I ignored the stares.

_Cling…_

I ran into the elevator before anyone else and bounced on the spot as I waited for everyone to pile in.

When everyone was in, I pressed the 'ground floor' button several times.

Only one other woman pressed the 'level one' button. I glared at the back of her head. Why? The day I'm in a hurry, everyone has to go somewhere else. Yeesh! People these days.

_Ding…_

Finally the cursed elevator dinged as it stopped on the first floor.

You know what was so weird. Isn't the ground floor and first floor the same? Yet the hospital people put them as two separate floors.

Seriously. People these days.

When the elevator stopped on the ground floor and I sighed and relief and hurried out.

Now time for some truth telling and cheering up.

Or more like mystery solving.

Look out citizens of Forks. Here comes the new Sherlock Holmes!

Duh-duh-duh!!! (Background music)!

I giggled.

[BPOV]

As I hurried home in my precious car I smiled. It felt great to see an old face. Seeing Angela had made me feel so much better.

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and it was unusually silent.

No noises could be heard from the inside.

Odd.

Suddenly I felt a gust of wind and saw a hooded figure come to halt beside me.

"Uh Poison?" Jasper's voice came from under the hood. He sounded really upset and worried.

"What happened?" I asked and locked my car with the remote control.

"Um well Alice… she actually thinks you're Bella," he said.

I froze.

No! This was impossible. Alice couldn't possibly know. Unless she somehow saw me without the hood.

But when?

I nodded and followed him into the house.

I walked into the living room and saw every Cullen sitting on a sofa except for Rosalie. She was standing by the window. When she heard me approach she turned and gave me a small smile. Then she nodded her head towards Alice who looked up to look at me in the face or more like hood.

Get it hood. You know how se can't my face. Ha! Ha ha ha!

Okay. I know that was a cheesy joke.

_No duh!_

I silently ignored my conscious for I to focus on the problem ahead of me.

_Finally someone decided to learn my name._

Alice got up and took a few steps towards me.

"Bella? Why didn't you tell us?" she cried in a heartbroken voice and flung herself at me.

I just stood there as she hugged my waist.

"Alice I…." I started.

****

_Damn I am so evil! Don't you just love cliffies?_

_Sorry I couldn't write more. I'm getting ready for Diwali!_

_For anyone who doesn't know what Diwali is, it's an Indian festival._

_Happy Diwali!_


	38. Chapter 38

_I nodded and followed him into the house._

_I walked into the living room and saw every Cullen sitting on a sofa except for Rosalie. She was standing by the window. When she heard me approach she turned and gave me a small smile. Then she nodded her head towards Alice who looked up to look at me in the face or more like hood. _

_Get it hood. You know how she can't see my face. Ha! Ha ha ha!_

_Okay. I know that was a cheesy joke._

_No duh!_

_I silently ignored my conscious for I needed to focus on the problem ahead of me._

_Finally someone decided to learn my name._

_Alice got up and took a few steps towards me._

"_Bella? Why didn't you tell us?" she cried in a heartbroken voice and flung herself at me._

_I just stood there as she hugged my waist._

"_Alice I…." I started._

_****_

Chapter 38

[EPOV]

Alice had to be lying. It was a cruel joke of her to call all of us down and tell us Poison is Bella. There's no way. My Bella is dead.

Alice doesn't realize how much this hurts. She doesn't know how it feels because we don't do the same to her. We don't run around and tell her that Death is Jasper. Why did she lie then? Poison isn't Bella and Death isn't Jasper.

I heard the soft tapping of feet as someone entered the room. I didn't need to look up to tell it was Poison. I could tell by the scent.

"Bella why didn't you tell us?" Alice cried.

I heard her dry sobs as she flung herself at Poison.

"Alice I…" Poison started.

I looked up at her hooded face. I could feel a few strands of hope clutch my heart.

_Please let it be her. I don't care how but I just want my Bella back. _A part of me hoped.

_It's not her. Bella's dead. I hope it's not her. Even if it is, why did she lie? _The other part hoped.

I watched as Poison pushed Alice away from her.

"Alice what are you talking about?" Poison said softly.

"Bella don't lie! I know it's you. I saw your face in the hospital," Alice whispered. She tried to hug Poison but Poison stepped away from her.

"Don't be ridiculous Alice! How can I be Bella?" Poison snapped. My heart sagged under its crushed weight. All hopes died right there on the spot.

"Stop pretending Bella! I saw you!" Alice yelled.

"Will you stop this drama? Stop it Alice! Just stop! I've had enough of this. You're losing it Alice. I'm not Bella. Ok? Now stop this. We're very close to getting attacked and you're already going crazy. I'm not Bella. Stop trying to make me someone I'm not! "Poison yelled back and my head started to hurt.

"But I saw you in the hospital. I saw you take your hood off. You admitted it!" Alice whispered desperately.

"Why would I go the hospital? Don't be silly. The place is littered with blood!" Poison snapped and turned on her heels. We watched as she ran upstairs.

I heard her bedroom door snapped and I put my head in my arms.

[BPOV]

I ripped my heart to say that all but I did. I ran upstairs to my room because I couldn't bear to look at Edward in the face.

I closed the door and pressed my back against it. I slid down to the floor and sobbed.

Why?

Why did this always happen to me?

[EPOV]

We could hear Poison sobbing in her room and everyone glared at Alice.

"Great job Alice! You made her cry," Emmett accused and Alice hung her head in shame.

"But I thought," Alice trailed off sadly.

A sudden blast of music made us jump. Poison had put on music and to its loudest.

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Lovegame and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

The song played over and over again. For hours we at in the living room and listened to the same song play over and over.

"I think she's trying to tell us something," Emmett whispered.

"Either she's telling us that she's here to trick someone into loving her for money or that she's lying to us because behind her hood she's someone else," Alice said wryly.

*****

_Dear readers_

_I know some of you are getting bored. Just to tell you the battle is VERY close. I think it might start in the next one or two chapters._

_Love,_

_Shagun_


	39. Chapter 39

_Recap…_

_The song played over and over again. For hours we at in the living room and listened to the same song play over and over._

"_I think she's trying to tell us something," Emmett whispered._

"_Either she's telling us that she's here to trick someone into loving her for money or that she's lying to us because behind her hood she's someone else," Alice said wryly._

*****

Chapter 39

[BPOV]

_2 days later…_

I sat on my bed with my hands around my knees. I stared at the wall. I hadn't looked away from the wall for two days.

I watched at a small spider tried again and again to climb the wall. For some reason it couldn't climb it. I think it is injured.

But there's nothing I can do.

He has to do this on his own. He had to learn from failure. He has to keep trying till he succeeds. He has no one to help him.

Like me.

I have no one. No one who understands my pain. I was so close to telling Edward the truth but yet I didn't. Because I'm a coward. I can't tell him the truth. I'm too scared of his reaction. I know I could've told him in the beginning but now it's too late. He'll probably hate me for lying.

I sighed.

My like sucks.

[EPOV]

It's been two days since Alice's false confrontation. Poison hasn't come out of her room once. We couldn't any noise coming from her room. She stopped sobbing many hours ago. No response.

The rest of us haven't moved either. We're still sitting where we were sitting two days ago. Only Carlisle has moved. He left for the hospital a few hours and came back ten minutes earlier. We listened as he changed his clothes in his room.

Even Esme didn't get up to help him or give him a kiss like she always did whenever he came home.

We heard him walk over to Poison's room and stop in front of the door. A few seconds later he came downstairs.

"No response. Not a single sound from the inside," he informed us as he took his seat beside Esme.

"Should we do something," Alice whispered.

It was the first time in two days since I heard her talk.

"What do we do?" Esme whispered back. She was in distress because she hated seeing any of her children in pain. Yes, she does consider Poison and Death as her own children.

"Maybe we should check on her? It's been a while since she hunted," Death suggested.

"I agree," Everyone said except for me.

"What about you Edward?" Death asked.

I nodded.

"I think that'll be best. It's been a while since any of us hunted," I said.

We all got up and headed upstairs.

I was last and Death was in front of me.

I could read his mind.

_What am I going to do? The battle is so close. This is suspicious. None of the Cullens have been attacked yet. Weird. Definitely weird. But that means we got to protect them even more._

Nothing interesting there so I tuned his thoughts away. After Bella died I learned how to tune out everyone's thoughts because their thoughts were too painful for me. Thankfully now I didn't have to hear everyone's thoughts.

We all paused at Poison's door and then Carlisle knocked.

No response.

He knocked again.

Nothing again.

He looked back at us once before knocking again.

No success in getting a response.

"Poison?" he called.

No answer.

"Just open the door," Death said.

Carlisle nodded and opened the door.

He took a step inside and gasped.


	40. Chapter 40

_Recap…_

_We all got up and headed upstairs._

_I was last and Death was in front of me._

_I could read his mind._

_What am I going to do? The battle is so close. This is suspicious. None of the Cullens have been attacked yet. Weird. Definitely weird. But that means we got to protect them even more._

_Nothing interesting there so I tuned his thoughts away. After Bella died I learned how to tune out everyone's thoughts because their thoughts were too painful for me. Thankfully now I didn't have to hear everyone's thoughts._

_We all paused at Poison's door and then Carlisle knocked._

_No response._

_He knocked again._

_Nothing again._

_He looked back at us once before knocking again._

_No success in getting a response._

"_Poison?" he called._

_No answer._

"_Just open the door," Death said._

_Carlisle nodded and opened the door._

_He took a step inside and gasped._

_***_

Chapter 40

[EPOV]

We all tensed. What did Carlisle see? Everyone except me pushed past him and as they did, they too gasped. Then I too walked into the room and gasped.

Poison was a mess.

Her face was heart shaped and paler than usual. Her hair was in short wavy curls around her face but they were tangled and strewn all over her face. Her face was gaunt. Like an empty grave.

She was sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her small and delicate hands were wrung around her knees. She was frozen on the spot staring at the wall straight ahead of her.

She seemed timeless. Not moving or making a sound.

But what shocked us was far worse.

Her clothes were torn and ripped from most places. Her marble-like skin was clawed at and scratched. Chunks of her skin were missing. Her nails were broken and bits of her skin were littered around her. However they were really small fragments.

From what I could see from standing here, her eyes were pitch black. They empty yet filled with grief at the same time. It looked like she was looking at something we couldn't see. Something that probably wasn't here.

It was an upsetting sight.

"Poison?" Death said and took a hesitant step forward.

She didn't move or make a sound. Frozen. Unmoving.

I pushed past everyone and rushed to her side at once.

Still no reaction.

I touched her shoulder.

"Poison?" I whispered.

She still didn't move.

I looked back at my family helplessly. I didn't know what to say.

Death over to us and kneeled down beside me.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders and waved a hand in front of her face. Then he shook her shoulders.

Well you can guess what the response we got was. If you guessed nothing then you my friend just won the jackpot.

"I don't understand. Nothing like this ever happened to her," he said.

"What is she looking at?" Alice said in a hushed whispered.

We all looked at the wall and saw that a small brown spider was trying to climb the wall except that it kept falling.

"Oh!" Alice whispered.

Death got up and walked over to the wall. He smacked his hand against the wall. The dead spider fell into the palm of his hand.

Suddenly Poison snapped out of her stupor. She blinked several times and looked around at everyone in confusion.

"What happened?" she whispered. "Why is everyone staring at me like that?"

"Um? Poison?" Alice said in a tiny voice and she took a step forward. "You were in a trance. You were frozen on the spot and staring at the wall. We called your name several times and even shook you but you wouldn't respond. So technically we're the ones who should be asking what happened."

"Oh! Woops! I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was looking at the spider and thinking things over. Guess I got a bit carried away," she apologized sheepishly. Then she glared at Death. "Speaking of spiders! Why the hell did you kill the spider? Didn't you see it was trying to get up the wall! How would you like if someone came up to you and killed you by smacking you in the face?"

Death grinned and ran his fingers through his sleek silver hair. He had taken his hood off after Alice's confrontation.

"Wow Poison! Out of all the things to worry about you are worried about spiders?" he said with a musical laugh.

_Several minutes later…_

"Poison!" Emmett called.

Poison whipped around to see Emmett running towards her with his arms wide open. He jumped at her and pulled her into a tight bear hug.

The entire family stood in the middle of the forest. We were out hunting.

"Ow! Emmett put me down this instant! I have to go hunt!" Poison yelled.

He put her down immediately and grinned at her.

Poison stuck her tongue out at him before grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

A mountain loin later Poison and I were both lying in the meadow.

The sun was hidden behind the large puffy clouds and a light breeze was in the air.

I stared at Poison as I played with her curls.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

Poison turned her head to look at me. She smiled.

"I was just thinking how I never got to do therapy with you. From what I heard from Emmett, it sounds fun," she said softly.

I frowned. Why did Emmett always try to ruin my eternal life?

She laughed at that.

"You're so cute when you're upset," she said with a giggle.

I smiled.

"That's much better," she said when she saw me smile. "You shine like the sun when you smile."

I grinned at her.

I don't know if she realized she was flirting with me. Well two can play that game.

"What about you? You shine like a star when you smile. You should smile more often," I told her.

She giggled.

She took my other hand and placed it on her cheek. I curved my hand so my palm was shaping her cheek. Poison closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose with a small smile on her lips.

_All the things you said to me, every lie that i believed  
I can't erase the memory, i remember  
Cut so deep i can't forget, loving you is my regret  
I thought that i was over it, but i remember (i remember)_

I laughed when Poison's phone rang. Way to ruin the moment.

She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"Suppo Aro," she said so dead seriously that I burst out laughing.

She smiled and laughed too.

"Poison? How did you know it was me?" Aro said.

"Alice isn't the only physic you know?" she said. "So what's up?"

"I need you to listen to me very carefully. One of the other agents figured out where the next murder is going to be. In Germany tommorow at midnight."

"How do you know?" Poison said with a frown, all traces of laughter gone.

"The pattern is very complicated to understand. Just please can you go and stop the murder from happening. Have Death stay so he can watch over the Cullens. It'll only take about two or three days. After you complete the task you can go back to protecting the Cullens," Aro explained.

"You mean you want me to leave?" Poison yelled in outrage.

"Please Poison. Just go with me on this," Aro pleaded.

"Fine! But you owe me one!" she muttered sourly.

"Of course," he said and hung up.

"How odd! He hung up on me. Way to be nice," Poison mumbled.

"Sorry Edward but I got to go. I don't have time to tell the others. Can you tell them when you go back?" she said apologetically.

I nodded. I felt sad to see her leave.

She kissed me on the cheek and got up.

Before walking away she waved.

When she was gone I topuch the spot on my cheek where she kissed me. It was like a burning mark.

[APOV]

"Let's go. Edward and Poison can meet us back at the house," Rosalie said and everyone nodded.

I twirled back to the house with the others. A hundred meters away from the house a hand on my arm stopped me. I looked over to see it was Death. He looked really nervous.

"Can we talk? Please?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"We'll meet you guys back at the house," I yelled to the others. They nodded and left.

"What is it Death?" I asked him.

For some reason my visions of Death and Poison were blocked so I had no clue what he was going to say.

"Listen Alice. I need to tell you something. Thie thing is that please don't be mad at me when I tell. Please?" he pleaded.

I nodded and touched his cheek.

"Why would I be mad at you Death? Go on. Tell me," I told him softly.

"The thing is that Alice. I'm-" he started but was cut off by a vision.

_A long line of a vampire army stoiod at the other side of the baseball clearing. My family and I (not including Poison) stood on the other side._

_I was dusk and from what I could see it was today because everyone was wearing the same clothes they were wearing now._

"_Attack!" A vampire yelled and everyone charged at each other._

I was snapped out of my vision by Death calling my name.

I couldn't but help but think how similar his voice and Jasper's voice was.

"Alice! What did you see Alice?" He asked, shaking my shoulders.

"The battle!" I breathed. "It's starting!"


	41. Chapter 41

_Recap…_

"_Listen Alice. I need to tell you something. The thing is that please don't be mad at me when I tell. Please?" he pleaded._

_I nodded and touched his cheek._

"_Why would I be mad at you Death? Go on. Tell me," I told him softly._

"_The thing is that Alice. I'm-" he started but was cut off by a vision._

_A long line of a vampire army stoiod at the other side of the baseball clearing. My family and I (not including Poison) stood on the other side._

_It was dusk and from what I could see it was today because everyone was wearing the same clothes they were wearing now._

"_Attack!" A vampire yelled and everyone charged at each other._

_I was snapped out of my vision by Death calling my name._

_I couldn't but help but think how similar his voice and Jasper's voice was._

"_Alice! What did you see Alice?" He asked, shaking my shoulders._

"_The battle!" I breathed. "It's starting!"_

_*****_

Chapter 41

[EPOV]

I walked into the house with a mopey attitude. I just realized I only felt happy when Poison was near. When she left I was very sad. Weird right? I know.

I looked up to see everyone looking distraught and standing tensed in the living room. Death had his hood back up and was pacing back and forth.

"What happened?" I asked, dreading the answer to come.

"The battle. It's about to start," Rosalie whispered faintly.

I swayed slightly on the spot.

No!

This couldn't be happening. But Poison just left.

"But-t-t," I stuttered.

"Where's Poison?" Death asked sharply.

I looked down at the floor as I answered.

"She left for Germany," I whispered.

There were six loud "What?"'s and "Oh no!"'s.

"What do you mean she left for Germany? Why?" Death demanded.

"Aro called. He said that a few agents of his dicovered where and when the next murder would be so Poison had to go to Garmany to prevent them. She said she would be back in a two or three days," I explained.

"No!" Death groaned. "This can't be happening!"

"What are we going to do now?" Carlisle asked looking at Death. "You said yourself that we can't win this fight without Poison."

"What do you think we're going to do? We're going to fight! We can't run. They'll find us anyway. So the best we can do is hope that the least of us die," Death snapped.

"Die?" Alice whispered.

"Yes. The people we're fighting are very strong have centuries of experience," Death murmured quietly.

"Centuries of experience? But aren't we fighting newborns?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"We are but that's only Victoria's army. No doubt Andrew Stone is going to bring his army," Death explained.

"Oh great! You're telling that last night was the last time I'll ever do sex in life?" Rosalie exclaimed.

Everyone except Emmett shifted uncomfertably.

"Yes. Assuming you die. But there is a five percent chance we'll survive," Death said cheerfully.

"Well I'm hoping for the five percent," Rosalie muttered.

"When do we go to fight?" Emmett asked.

"In two minutes," Alice said confidently.

"Then I guess we better make way for the battlefeild. Just to let you all know I'll miss you and if I die then run for your life. Hopefully it'll postpone your death," Death said as we headed to the baseball field.

Do you realize how funny this is? I'm walking right over to my death. Amazing.

*********************************************************************

**Dear Readers,**

**I just started a new story and I have a feeling I'll be just as good as this one. Please check it out.**

**Title: Bloody Tears**

**Summary: ****At the age of 13 Edward, Alice, and Rosalie's parents were kidnapped leaving them with their Aunt. Now four years later they are kidnapped too and thrown into a train going south from Chicago. However they aren't the only one's in the train carriage. This is their story as they meet three other strangers in their carriage and experience many adventures and hardships as they meet new people and have a taste of first and true love. **

**Please check it out.**

**Love,**

**Shagun**

**A.K.A.**

**Lovenyx125**


	42. Chapter 42

_Recap…_

"_Oh great! You're telling that last night was the last time I'll ever do sex in life?" Rosalie exclaimed._

_Everyone except Emmett shifted uncomfertably._

"_Yes. Assuming you die. But there is a five percent chance we'll survive," Death said cheerfully._

"_Well I'm hoping for the five percent," Rosalie muttered._

"_When do we go to fight?" Emmett asked._

"_In two minutes," Alice said confidently._

"_Then I guess we better make way for the battlefeild. Just to let you all know I'll miss you and if I die then run for your life. Hopefully it'll postpone your death," Death said as we headed to the baseball field._

_Do you realize how funny this is? I'm walking right over to my death. Amazing._

"_Oh great! You're telling that last night was the last time I'll ever do sex in life?" Rosalie exclaimed._

_Everyone except Emmett shifted uncomfertably._

"_Yes. Assuming you die. But there is a five percent chance we'll survive," Death said cheerfully._

"_Well I'm hoping for the five percent," Rosalie muttered._

"_When do we go to fight?" Emmett asked._

"_In two minutes," Alice said confidently._

"_Then I guess we better make way for the battlefeild. Just to let you all know I'll miss you and if I die then run for your life. Hopefully it'll postpone your death," Death said as we headed to the baseball field._

_Do you realize how funny this is? I'm walking right over to my death. Amazing._

_*********************************************************************_

Chapter 42

[EPOV]

We all stood in a line on one side of the field where we play baseball, waiting. Waiting for the damn fight to start already.

Every few seconds we could hear Death cuss in a language even Emmett would've thought inappripriate.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Alice gasped and we heard soft footsteps. Very faint.

Suddenly we could see about thirty newborns stumble onto the field. They stopped at the very edge of the field and stood there. Then the middle parted and another vampire walked into sight. The vampire stood in front of the newborn army with her flaming red hair swiveling around her from the wind. She had a slight smirk on her face and a lot of the newborns behind her imitated the smirk.

Death twitched slightly.

There was silence for a few minutes before Victoria started to clap.

Her claps echoed throughout the field.

"Amazing," she crooned. "Simply amazing."

Death moved slightly towards Alice but she didn't notice anything. She was too engrossed looking at Victoria.

I listened to her thoughts and heard her planning ways to kill Victoria.

"When I heard that you went to Volturi for help, I imagined Aro giving you more than two helpers. I didn't think he would give you two pathetic slaves," Victoria continued.

"Way to talk Victoria. I thought you would know what a real slave is, seeing how you're one yourself," Death answered calmly.

Victoria's smirk turned into a glare.

"Watch your words slave," she hissed.

"So what did you bribe Andrew with? Money? Sex? Victims?" Death continued as ifnothing happened. "Perhaps secrets?"

Victoria snarled but he didn't move. Alice clutched Death's arm tightly.

"Don't Death! She'll hurt you," she whispered fearfully.

He looked down at her and something about her made him soften his expression and nod. Perhaps it was the fear that shone in her eyes.

"Aw! Isn't that cute? A little lovey dovey couple," Victoria cooed.

Death looked up and glared at her. His hood had flown off and his hair shone jet black.

"Amazing isn't it? One couple's love dies and another starts."

Death took a step foreward.

"Don't you dare! It was all your fault. Because of you Edward is miserable. Don't you ever tire of doing the same thing all the time?" Death growled.

"Frankly no. It's quite fun actually," Victoria replied casually. "If I can't have a mate then no else can either."

Death shook his head in disgust.

"So why the army?" he asked.

"Oh them! Well actually I didn't feel like atacking alone so I chose to have a little help from others," Victoria said.

"Help from others? Others like Andrew Stone?"

Victoria nodded.

"It's good to be in power. I'm sure you understand what I mean."

Death nodded quietly.

"Of course," he murmered. "Victoria… listen. It doesn't have to be like this. We can live in harmony. You're doing this because you loved James. I can help you."

We all looked at Death incredously. What was he saying?

Victoria hesitated before speaking.

"No one can help me now," she snarled.

"I can. Poison can. When Poison arrives she can bring James back to you," he whispered softly.

What was he talkibng about? Bring back the dead? No one can do that.

"James is dead!" Victoria screeched.

"I know that but Poison can really bring him back to you. Trust me," he said and purred the last two words.

We all gaped at him. What was he doing?

"Trust me Victoria. We're not as different as you think," he said softly.

Victoria's eyes glazed over slightly.

"You lost James. I lost my mate too. Amazing isn't it. Fate took them away from us. I understand how you feel. I know the pain. I know I hurts."

"It does. It felt like being burnt alive and the transformation all over again," Victoria said softly. She seemed to be hypnotised.

"I know the feeling too. I understand. However, we have each other. Right?" Death murmered softly and with every word he took a step towards Victoria.

"What is he doing?" Alice hissed.

I shrugged.

_Edward! Listen! Tell the others not to interupt. I have to keep Victoria busy until the perfect moment to attack._

I was shocked by Death's thoughts but nodded and complied.

I listened carefully, with my eyes on Victoria and Death, as Alice whispered to Rosalie who whispered to Emmett and so on.

Continuously Death and Victoria whispered to each other. They both took a step foreward with each word until they were a meter apart.

"I really loved him you know," Victoria whispered and took a few steps forward. Now she was inches away from Death.

Suddenly, several things happened at once. Victoria broke out of her trance and grabbed Death. She threw him into a tree.

A very familiar voice yelled, "STOP!"

************************************************************************

Dear Readers,

Sorry about not updating sooner. I was kinda busy with life and never really found the time to write. As I have said before suggestions, advice, and reviews are appreciated.

780 reviews= Chapter 43

Also if you didn't yet, please take a look at my new story. It's called "Bloody Kisses".

Love,

Shagun

A.K.A.

Lovenyx125

A.K.A.

The Queen of the Undead

A.K.A.

The Queen of the Insane

A.K.A.

A Fellow Member of this Messed Up Plant (Really! Our planet is so messed up)

A.K.A.

A believer of a world where chickens can cross roads without having their motives questioned

A.K.A.

I don't know? I ran out of ideas.

P.S. I know you want me to update but please DO NOT jump off cliffs. I really don't want to be responsible for anyone's death and if you secretly want to slap me in my sleep with a fish then please either keep your desires to yourself or PM me cuz we have a lot in common!

LoLz!

P.P.S. I would really like to know what you guys are going to be for halloween so just PM me or send me your answer in your review.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

[EPOV]

We all whipped around and saw Poison standing a few meters away with her hood off. Her black hair blew around her face because of a sudden wind that had started. Strangely her eyes were brown. Chocolate brown.

A sharp pang hit me in the stomach.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is," Victoria crooned.

Poison gave a small bow and then moved forward.

"I hope I'm not late. It wouldn't have done to miss the party right?" Poison said.

"No it wouldn't have. So what brings you here? From what I heard last you were in Germany and before that shut up in your room and crying your broken little heart," Victoria said.

Poison's face twisted into pain but she smoothed it out before saying anything.

"So you heard. I was beginning to think everyone had forgotten about me," Poison teased.

"How could they? You're like a little celebrity for all the people of Forks. Daddies know not to let their little daughters to fall in love at 17. When little girls don't fall asleep at night in the small town of Forks their parents say one thing. 'Go to sleep dear or a vampire will come and break your heart," Victoria droned softly.

What? What did Forks have anything to do with Poison? What was this about falling in love with a vampire?

"What are you talking about?" Alice said sharply.

"Oh! Didn't you tell them?" Victoria said feigning surprise.

Poison shook her head slowly.

"Looks like I forgot," Poison whispered. A small smile crept its way onto her face.

"Forgot what?" Carlisle asked.

"I forgot to tell you guys my story. Every vampire was once a human and every human has a story," Poison said matter-of-factly.

"What is your story?" Emmett asked. "Oh boy! I love stories!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Emmett's idiocy.

Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"Ow Rosie! What was that for?" Emmett moaned and rubbed the spot where Rosalie hit him.

"For being an idiot," Rosalie said and rolled her eyes.

"GUYS!" Alice groaned. "Please! For once can you guys quit it. She's trying to tell us something important."

Everyone's eyes focused once again on Poison and they listened intently.

"A long time ago in Forks I made the biggest mistake of my life. I was living in peace when I ruined it. Ruined my entire future and my entire existence. If it weren't for that mistake I would have never become this. I would have never experienced the pain that tries to kill every second of my dead life," Poison whispered.

"What mistake?" Alice breathed.

Rosalie was looking at the ground and I wasn't quite sure if she was listening or not.

"I fell in love."

Everyone was silent.

"Wait is this how you lost your mate?" Alice asked.

Poison nodded.

"I guess lost would be the right word. I did lose him right? Though not to someone else. I suppose it's the same thing," Poison said.

"When I met him I knew there was something mysterious about him. I made the biggest mistake by falling for him. Believing his lies how I was his life and nothing else mattered to him more than me," a cruel and bitter smile touched her face and remained there. "How naïve I was to believe him and let him woo me. I knew I should've never given him a second glance. But I did. And I don't regret it."

"You don't? But he hurt you!" Alice protested.

"He did Alice but he gave me something in return. Other than the pain of course."

"What?" Esme asked. She was entranced by the story.

"The feeling of love. I never knew how it felt to love someone more than your own life so when I did I knew it was the best thing ever. To feel so passionate for someone is an amazing feeling. You know this too. Do you ever regret loving Jasper?"

"Well no," Alice protested. "But that is a totally different thing."

"No it isn't Alice." Poison closed her eyes and inhaled. Then she opened her eyes and looked around herself as if she was surprised to see everyone standing there and looking at her so intently.

"But I was betrayed. He told me he didn't love me. I was just a distraction. He said a lot of horrible things and left me."

There was silence once again.

I looked around and saw that Death was slumped against the tree as if unconscious.

I knew there was nothing I could do. Drawing attention to him would just make it worse.

"Isn't that just an adorable story? Now why don't we get back to the matter at hand," Victoria interrupted.

"Sure! Why not?" Poison shrugged.

I gaped at her. She was acting so casual about the fact that we were in the middle of a battle and about to die. What was wrong with her?

"You act as if this is nothing? Like you're death is nothing to you?" Victoria observed.

"You're right. My death means nothing to me. I don't want to live. If it weren't for the fact that I have to protect the Cullens I would be on the floor begging you to kill me. But I can't do that. Duty comes first."

"I see. Well I'm sorry to disappoint to you but you're duty won't mean anything to you soon. I'm here to kill you and I will," Victoria snapped.

"No!"

We all turned at Alice's voice.

"You're here to kill us. Do that but leave Poison alone. She has nothing to do with this! This isn't her fight!" Alice yelled.

Beside her everyone else nodded.

"It isn't is it? Well I'm sorry to prove you wrong but I'm not here to kill you. Don't you understand?" Victoria smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Alice said confused.

"She's right Alice. This fight is mine and it always was," Poison grinned.

"How long have you known?" Victoria asked Poison in surprise.

"A long time," Poison replied smoothly and when we looked confused she added, "Ever since that day I played the piano for Edward."

"You mean that was why you gasped. You discovered something," Alice said in disbelief.

"Yes. I found out why Victoria was attacking."

"Well you found out about the plan but you still didn't do anything about it? Well I'm surprised. You're not as brave or strong as they say," Victoria sneered. "All this time you could've done something but you didn't."

"I didn't because there was nothing I could do to prevent this. I knew I would have to meet it someday. I couldn't let anyone else fight my battles," Poison explained.

Victoria nodded.

"But what I don't understand is why you didn't just call me on your own instead of using the Cullens. They have nothing to with this. This is my fight. It's between the two of us. No one else. There was no need to bring anyone else into this," Poison said.

"Oh yes there was. I still hold a grudge against them for killing my James. They killed him and now I kill them. I also called you because it's because of you all this happened. If you hadn't existed then none of this would've happened. James would still be alive and the Cullens wouldn't be so miserable," Victoria elucidated.

Poison nodded slowly.

"I suppose you are right."

"Of course I am. Now to why I came here," Victoria sneered. Then she called out to her army. "Attack young ones. Kill the golden eyed ones."

At once all the newborns sprang up and ran towards us. Poison just stood there and watched them come.

"Nobody moves," she ordered.

"But they're coming. If we don't move then they'll kill us," Rosalie protested.

"They won't if you don't move," Poison snapped and Rosalie fell quiet. Nobody else made any comments.

When the newborns were just a meter away, Poison smirked. Then she inhaled softly and exhaled. When she exhaled a huge gust blew across the field and swept over the newborns. As it did, all the newborns crumbled to dust before our eyes.

We gaped at Poison. She had killed all the newborns in a blink of her eye. Or more like a breath out of her mouth.

At first Victoria glared at Poison with a furious look on her face but then soon she started to smile again.

"Ah yes! You're up to your dirty little tricks again. No problem. I got what I wanted. To have you reveal your secret. Now someone else is going to take over for me," she smirked.

Victoria just stood there with a smug grin on her face and suddenly a tall figure appeared beside Victoria in a flash of lightening.

"Long time no see, Isabella," the figure crooned.


	44. Chapter 44

_Recap…_

_At once all the newborns sprang up and ran towards us. Poison just stood there and watched them come._

"_Nobody moves," she ordered._

"_But they're coming. If we don't move then they'll kill us," Rosalie protested._

"_They won't if you don't move," Poison snapped and Rosalie fell quiet. Nobody else made any comments._

_When the newborns were just a meter away, Poison smirked. Then she inhaled softly and exhaled. When she exhaled a huge gust blew across the field and swept over the newborns. As it did, all the newborns crumbled to dust before our eyes._

_We gaped at Poison. She had killed all the newborns in a blink of her eye. Or more like a breath out of her mouth._

_At first Victoria glared at Poison with a furious look on her face but then soon she started to smile again._

"_Ah yes! You're up to your dirty little tricks again. No problem. I got what I wanted. To have you reveal your secret. Now someone else is going to take over for me," she smirked._

_Victoria just stood there with a smug grin on her face and suddenly a tall figure appeared beside Victoria in a flash of lightening._

"_Long time no see, Isabella," the figure crooned._

* * *

Chapter 44

[BPOV]

"Long time no see," **he **crooned.

"Yes. Of course. A long time it has been," I said trying to keep my voice and posture cool and calm though I think **he** saw through my attempted poker face because he grinned that evil grin of his when he knew he won. However, this time I wasn't going to let him win. I had enough. Years of running and hiding were over. I knew I have to face him eventually so why not now.

"So what were you up to all these years?"

"I should be asking you that," I retorted.

"Oh I was doing the usual. Killing, killing, and more killing," **he **said as if it were the most casual thing to do in your time.

"You're disgusting," I spat.

"I could say the same about you. You kill people all the time," he shrugged.

"Well I kill the bad guys. You kill the innocent. You kill for fun and I don't," I pointed out.

He nodded.

"True. Very true," he answered. Then his eyes wandered over to the perplexed Cullens. "Won't you introduce me to your friends?"

I sighed and turned to the Cullens.

"Cullen family this is Andrew Stone. Andrew Stone this is Cullen family," I said sadly.

"I've heard about you guys. You're very popular in the vampire society," Andrew said addressing the Cullens. "Especially you Carlisle. Everyone has heard of you and you're amazing your discovery and ability to sustain animal blood."

Carlisle nodded.

"I've also heard about small little Alice," he said smiling at Alice whose face took on a fierce glare. "I know all about your little talent. Quite an amazing talent you have."

"Thank you," Alice replied through gritted teeth.

"Last but not least…Edward Cullen," he sneered and turned to look at Edward. At this everyone turned to look at him too. Edward's face was expressionless.

"Everyone knows about your astounding mind-reading ability. But that's not what you're mostly known for. Everyone knows about what happened between you," Andrew said softy if that's possible for him, "and Bella."

There was silence after Andrew said my name. Edward looked like he was straining himself from killing Andrew right there on the spot.

"What do you know or care about Bella? She has nothing to do with you," Edward yelled fiercely.

Andrew grinned and his eyes shone with evil.

"I know everything about Bella. I care about her too you know. You're not the only one who loves her. Besides…she has everything to do with me."

Edward just stood there in disbelief.

"Um excuse me? Mr. Stone?" Alice whispered quietly. She looked scared and very small all of a sudden. Everyone turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

Andrew grinned even wider.

"Why Alice I'm quite glad you asked me that," Andrew said. "I'm sure that your dear **Poison **didn't tell you everything yet."

Everyone's eyes turned on me.

"What do you mean by yet?" I asked irritated. Who did Andrew think he was? Oh yeah. The strongest vampire to exist.

"Well you didn't think you'd get away without revealing your dirty little secret did you?" Andrew sneered.

"My secrets are none of your business," I snapped.

"What dirty little secret?" Emmett asked and all the other Cullens with the exception of Rosalie nodded along.

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"She doesn't mean nothing," Andrew added on.

"What is your problem?" I yelled at Andrew. "Ever since you got here you've been nothing but annoying. It's none of your business what I tell people and what I don't. So please stop it! This fight is between you and me. Why the hell did you threaten to attack the Cullens? You came here to kill me so why don't you just over with it!" I exploded at Andrew.

Everyone looked shocked at my sudden outburst except for Andrew who smiled a cold and infuriating smile.

"WHAT?" Alice yelled. "Kill you? What are you talking about? Andrew isn't here to kill you! He's here to help Victoria kill us!"

"Wow Alice. I'm surprised. Even with your awesome ability you were unable to see the truth all along?" Andrew smirked.

"What truth?" Esme asked.

"Why don't you tell them **Bella**?" Andrew asked me.

Everyone turned to look at me in disbelief.

"She's not Bella!" Alice yelled then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Are you?"

Of course she's not Alice! Bella died. Can you stop trying to pretend she is. Get over it! I killed Bella. It's my fault she died. I killed her. I tried to save her but I killed her. I killed her," Edward mumbled pathetically.

At that exact moment my world exploded. I realized what my heart had been trying to tell me all along. I thought revealing myself to Edward would make me hate him but I was wrong. Edward missed me and I was killing him every second by lying to him. I loved him so much and he loved me even more. It was only right to save him from his pain and tell him the truth. Even if he did end up hating me it wouldn't really matter. I still loved him and nothing could change that. I would have released him from his pain sooner if I had revealed myself sooner. But I still had time. Before I really died Edward needed to know the truth. I can't keep him hidden in the dark anymore. I have to do the right thing now. The right thing that my heart was trying to tell me all along.

_Thanks for remembering me._

Oh! My heart and conscious.

"Edward?" I said softly and took a step forward. He looked up from the ground and everyone stared at me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

I closed my eyes and slowly raised my hands to my head. They shook slightly.

"You can do this," Rosalie whispered.

I smiled and took a hold of my hood.

"I love you," I whispered and took off my hood.


	45. Chapter 45

_Recap…_

_At that exact moment my world exploded. I realized what my heart had been trying to tell me all along. I thought revealing myself to Edward would make me hate him but I was wrong. Edward missed me and I was killing him every second by lying to him. I loved him so much and he loved me even more. It was only right to save him from his pain and tell him the truth. Even if he did end up hating me it wouldn't really matter. I still loved him and nothing could change that. I would have released him from his pain sooner if I had revealed myself sooner. But I still had time. Before I really died Edward needed to know the truth. I can't keep him hidden in the dark anymore. I have to do the right thing now. The right thing that my heart was trying to tell me all along. _

_Thanks for remembering me._

_Oh! My heart and conscious._

"_Edward?" I said softly and took a step forward. He looked up from the ground and everyone stared at me._

"_I'm sorry," I whispered._

_I closed my eyes and slowly raised my hands to my head. They shook slightly._

"_You can do this," Rosalie whispered._

_I smiled and took a hold of my hood._

"_I love you," I whispered and took off my hood._

* * *

Chapter 45

[BPOV]

I stood there with my eyes closed…waiting…waiting for a reaction. It was dead silent around me and my heart sunk. Of course. Edward probably left now or something. He's probably too disgusted to look at me. He probably hates me for everything I did. For my lies.

Suddenly I was hit with a hard rock. It took me a second to realize that this rock was actually a vampire.

"Bella! I missed you," a chirpy voice said from somewhere down at my waist.

It was Alice. She had her arms around me.

"GROUP HUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled and suddenly lots of hard rock-sorry…vampires-hit me. They were all hugging me.

"Oh my daughter," Esme murmured.

"My lil punk rock sis," Emmett yelled.

I laughed at Emmett's commented.

Then I noticed something. Edward hadn't said anything yet.

I slowly opened my eyes, fearing the worst.

Edward was standing meters away from me with disgust shining in his face.

I guess he really did hate me for lying.

"Edward?" I whispered quietly. I lowered my eyes to the ground. "I can explain."

"There is no need to," he murmured.

I looked up again.

"I can't believe you Poison," he yelled. "I trusted you! Yet you played with me. You're not any different from that shape shifter. I thought you were actually a kind person but you proved me wrong. You lied about your mate and deceived me. I considered you my friend. I can't believe you would play with a broken heart like that. You pretended you felt the pain I feel. But you don't. You don't know what pain is. Nor love. You disgust me!"

I froze. My nightmares were turning into reality in front of me. Edward…didn't…love….me….anymore.

Jacob was right…Life sucks and then you die. But in my case… Life sucks and then it sucks even more.

* * *

Dear Readers,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my friend Twird96 and me. It was our b-day on December 1st. Check out her profile for our birthday one-shot. Also she started a contest so you can check it out and submit your entries.

Love,

Shagun 3


	46. Chapter 46

_Recap…_

_Suddenly I was hit with a hard rock. It took me a second to realize that this rock was actually a vampire._

"_Bella! I missed you," a chirpy voice said from somewhere down at my waist._

_It was Alice. She had her arms around me._

"_GROUP HUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled and suddenly lots of hard rock-sorry…vampires-hit me. They were all hugging me._

"_Oh my daughter," Esme murmured._

"_My lil punk rock sis," Emmett yelled._

_I laughed at Emmett's commented._

_Then I noticed something. Edward hadn't said anything yet._

_I slowly opened my eyes, fearing the worst._

_Edward was standing meters away from me with disgust shining in his face. _

_I guess he really did hate me for lying._

"_Edward?" I whispered quietly. I lowered my eyes to the ground. "I can explain."_

"_There is no need to," he murmured._

_I looked up again._

"_I can't believe you Poison," he yelled. "I trusted you! Yet you played with me. You're not any different from that shape shifter. I thought you were actually a kind person but you proved me wrong. You lied about your mate and deceived me. I considered you my friend. I can't believe you would play with a broken heart like that. You pretended you felt the pain I feel. But you don't. You don't know what pain is. Nor love. You disgust me!"_

_I froze. My nightmares were turning into reality in front of me. Edward…didn't…love….me….anymore._

_Jacob was right…Life sucks and then you die. But in my case… Life sucks and then it sucks even more._

* * *

Chapter 46

[BPOV]

I changed my body back to what it was before.

It was dead silent around me. No one spoke. No one until…

Andrew's cold laugh echoed around the field. I whipped my head around and glared at him.

"You actually thought he would believe you?" Andrew asked and laughed even more. Along with him Victoria laughed too.

I lowered my eyes and stared at the ground.

"You've lost. Face it. I won the deal," Andrew added.

Everyone looked at me (or glared in Edward's case).

"What deal?" Alice asked.

"Your dear friend here and I made a deal a few years ago," Andrew explained. "Didn't she ever tell you how she became a vampire?"

I looked up in surprise. He seriously wasn't going to tell them was he?

Everyone shook their head.

"No," Esme whispered.

"You didn't tell them?" Andrew asked me. His face was shining with fake surprise but his eyes were cruel.

I shook my head.

"This wasn't part of the deal Andrew. You said you wouldn't tell them," I accused.

"True. But I won the deal. Now you obey me. What I say happens," Andrew shrugged and turned back to the Cullens who were looking confused.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked. Then she turned to me and asked," Bella what is he talking about?"

Edward growled at Rosalie when she said Bella and glared at me.

I ignored her and turned to Andrew.

"Please. Don't do this to me," I whispered to him.

"Sorry…A deal is a deal," Andrew shrugged.

I glared daggers at him.

"I hate you," I seethed loathingly.

"Don't worry hon. I love you too," Andrew winked. Then he turned to look at the Cullens.

Victoria was completely forgotten.

"Now Edward. Just for a few minutes imagine that _Poison _is Bella," Andrew said. "Only imagine."

Edward glared at him but nodded.

"Now if Poison is Bella then what happened in Forks years ago happened to her," Andrew started. He paused only for a second to flash me grin which I didn't return. "The story goes like this. There once was a girl named Isabella Marie Swan who went by Bella. You all know what happened then. Let's skip the details. So Edward left her. Then what happened?"

Everyone held their breath. Waiting for something to happen. An answer.

"She lost her mind," Andrew stated simply.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"She lost her mind," Andrew repeated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I figured that out for myself. How did she lose it? What's the proof?" Alice asked.

"You know how she was admitted into the asylum. That's the proof. Other than that she started seeing things and hearing voices."

Everyone turned to look at me except for Edward who looked at the space beside me. He refused to look me in the face.

"What did she see?" Emmett asked.

"Shadows," I whispered.

_**Kill.**_

_**Betrayed**_

_**Broken.**_

I gasped.

It was those voices again. It was the first time I was hearing them after being bitten.

**Kill them.**

**He betrayed.**

**You're broken.**

I grasped my head tightly and shook it. Trying to get rid of the voices.

--------- [EPOV] ---------

I watched as Poison suddenly gasped. Her eyes turned red and her face crumbled into pain. Her hands flew to her head and grasped it tightly as she shook it.

"What's going on?" Alice asked and glanced briefly at Andrew's smug smile. She looked panicked.

Unexpectedly, Poison fell to her knees and her body hunched over. Her hair broke out of place and covered her face. Small gasps could be heard coming from her. Her hands fell to her sides and her fingers curled in while her nails started to grow longer.

"Oh my," Esme whispered.

"Carlisle…what's happening?" Alice asked and tried to run to Poison's side but was stopped but Rosalie who grabbed her arm.

"Don't go near," Rosalie warned.

"I don't understand fully. It seems as if her body is going through some kind of transformation," Carlisle replied. "It might not be safe to go near her."

Surprisingly, Rosalie didn't look smug.

"It is. Her body is changing," Andrew said.

We all looked at him but he was looking at Poison.

"Changing? What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"It's transforming into something else."

"Into what?" Rosalie asked at the same time as Alice and Emmett.

"Into her true self," Andrew replied.

"True self?" Esme repeated.

Andrew nodded.

"Into the person I fell in love with. The person that now belongs to me," Andrew said. Then when he saw our confused faces he added, "Poison was just a disguise. Just a fake identity she took on for the last fifty years."

"But why?" Esme asked.

"That's because she was a wimp. Too scared to face her problems as who she really was. She changed herself so she could change her problems. So she could create her own life and hide from the reality," Andrew explained.

Now that didn't help us a bit. If anything it confused us even more.

"What problems?" Rosalie asked but Andrew didn't answer. He was too busy staring at Poison.

I turned to look at her too and gasped.

Poison was on all fours now and her fingers were digging into the ground. Her hair was changing color slowly into a soft brown and curling. Her body was shrinking and her skin was changing.

"What's happening to her skin?" Emmett asked but no one answered.

Emmett was right. Something was happening to her skin. It was less pale but still very pale. It also looked soft and smooth…unlike a vampire's.

"It's human," Carlisle observed. "Her skin."

"Yeah…you're right," Esme said.

Now her hair was completely brown and curly…just like Bella's. Poison was gasping shallowly and a heartbeat could be heard coming from her.

"Holy hippos," Emmett said. "Her heart! It's beating."

"It's almost done," Andrew sneered. "In no time I'll have my queen back."

"She's turning into a human right?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Into a human. The human she once was to be exact," Andrew whispered. His entire self was focused on Poison.

"Into Bella you mean," Rosalie said softly.

"Rosalie," I growled.

"Shut up Edward," Rosalie snapped. "She's Bella. I know it. Look at her. Her hair is exactly like Bella's. So is her scent."

She was right. Poison's scent had changed into Bella's.

"Almost done," Andrew. "This was a reverse of the transformation but faster."

Poison's breathing was getting faster and faster by the second and so were her gasps.

"Uh oh," Carlisle whispered. "This is not good."

Suddenly, Poison's gasping stopped and her body stopped quivering. Everyone was quiet.

Slowly Poison got to her feet. Her face was covered with her hair so we couldn't see if anything had changed with her face.

"Honey," Andrew whispered.

Poison's head whipped up so fast that her face was uncovered.

I gasped.

Her face…

It was the face I fell in love with. The human face. The face of Bella.

My Bella was standing at few feet away from me, her chocolate brown eyes glaring into mine.


	47. Chapter 47

_Recap…_

"_Almost done," Andrew said. "This was a reverse of the transformation but faster."_

_Poison's breathing was getting faster and faster by the second and so were her gasps._

"_Uh oh," Carlisle whispered. "This is not good."_

_Suddenly, Poison's gasping stopped and her body stopped quivering. Everyone was quiet._

_Slowly Poison got to her feet. Her face was covered with her hair so we couldn't see if anything had changed with her face._

"_Honey," Andrew whispered._

_Poison's head whipped up so fast that her face was uncovered._

_I gasped._

_Her face…_

_It was the face I fell in love with. The human face. The face of Bella._

_My Bella was standing at few feet away from me, her chocolate brown eyes glaring into mine._

* * *

Chapter 47

[EPOV]

It was silent for a few seconds and then Andrew started walking towards Bella. He held his arms wide open: as if expecting a hug from my angel.

"Isabella?" he whispered.

Bella looked away from me and at Andrew. She took a hesitant step towards him.

"Bella no!" Alice screamed.

Bella whipped around and growled at Alice.

"Kill," Bella whispered.

I gasped. Her voice! It wasn't Bella's. No way. It was sickly sweet and bitter at the same time. Kind of hoarse but not much. This was the voice of evil. The she-devil herself.

Her small and delicate lips curved into a smirk and her eyes were cold like Andrew's.

"Not yet dear," Andrew murmured. He walked forward and put his arms around Bella's waist.

Bella frowned. At the hug or the refusal I couldn't tell.

"But I'm hungry," Bella whined. "For blood. Vampire blood. Please honey-pie!"

Yup! The refusal.

"You'll have to wait. We have to explain something to the Cullen's first, Andrew replied.

"No explain! Kill now!" Bella yelled forward and ran towards me.

I screamed in horror as just before she reached me blackness took over.

[AlicePOV]

The moment Edward saw Bella he fell to the ground screaming. His eyes were shut tightly and he was writhing on the floor in pain.

"Edward!" I screamed and ran over to him. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Open your eyes!"

Rosalie growled and turned around to face Andrew who was grinning coldly.

"What did you do to him you bastard!" Rosalie yelled.

"Vampire hallucination tempararial shock paralysis," Andrew replied simply.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Oh my god," Carlisle whispered. "You didn't?"

Andrew grinned wider.

"What is it Carlisle," I asked.

"Edward can't see or hear us. He is seeing something completely different and it's all in his head. Whatever he is seeing must be really painful," Carlisle replied in horror.

Someone whimpered and I looked around to see Bella with tears pouring down her face.

Andrew took a few steps towards her. He put his hands around her waist and picked her up. Bella started to struggle and tried to get free.

"Let me go!" Bella screamed. "Get your filthy hands off me."

Tears were continuing to pour endlessly down her face but she didn't bother to wipe them away.

Andrew ignored her protests and wiped her tears away for her.

"Now my sweet. You wouldn't want to do anything so rash to hurt your precious Edward now would you?"

Bella stopped struggling and froze.

"That's better," Andrew crooned. "I thought that would help you understand."

"Please! Let him go! Don't do this to him," Bella pleaded.

"What happened to that stubborn arrogance and pride?" Andrew teased.

Bella shut her mouth but glared at Andrew sharply.

"That's the way I love it," Andrew growled playfully.

"Stop doing that to my brother," I screamed at Andrew.

"Yeah! Let him go!" Emmett yelled.

"Why should I?" Andrew asked simply.

"Please Andrew. Don't do this," Bella pleaded. Then she did something shocking. She kissed Andrew on the cheek. "Please sweetheart."

Andrew grinned like he just won the lottery.

"If you insist," he said, shrugging.

Suddenly Edward stopped screaming and lay on the floor frozen with his eyes shut.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Alice?" he mumbled. "Bella…kill…Andrew…love."

I didn't understand a word he said but I shrugged it off.

I helped him get up and when he got up he saw Bella in the arms of Andrew. His face darkened and sadness creeped into his eyes.

"It's true," he murmured with his eyes still on Bella and Andrew.

"What's true?" I asked, bewildered.

"I'll tell you what's true," Andrew cut in. Everyone looked away from Edward and looked at him. "Bella is mine."

When he said this he gripped Bella tighter by the waist. More tears streamed down Bella's face which she didn't bother to wipe away. She was looking at Edward with pleading eyes. Apologizing eyes.

Edward looked confused.

"Isn't that right honey?" Andrew asked and kissed Bella's hair.

Bella looked down and didn't say anything.

"Honey?" Andrew repeated in a dangerously sweet voice.

He gripped Bella so tightly that she coughed.

"Yes," Bella gasped.

Andrew loosened his grip a bit.

I wanted to cry.

Bella looked so miserable in his arms.

"Good. Now let's tell your ex-family a little story," Andrew said quietly. "The story of the creation of the great Poison."

Bella looked like she was going to scream.

"Would you like the honors of telling the story or should I?"

"I'll tell the story," Bella whispered.

Andrew nodded happily.

"After they put me in the asylum," Bella started. "I tried to kill myself two times. Then one night Victoria came. She tried to kill me but I resisted. There was a fight in my room. I knew I couldn't fight her for more than a minute or two. She was too strong for me and besides I was already starving myself. Just as she was about to kill me I heard these voices. They told me to kill. To revenge on Victoria. Something inside me snapped and I killed Victoria. I don't know how I did it. I can't remember. The night is blurry in my mind. After I destroyed her I felt a new me. I suddenly felt alive. I broke the window and jumped out. I landed on the forest floor so twigs and rocks cut into my feet. I ran and ran and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I tripped so much. I didn't know where I was going. I just ran. My feet just carried me to La Push. When I got to the cliff I had cuts and bruises all over my body. Most of me was covered in blood. I knew what I had to do. I jumped. I was tired from all those pathetic attempts at killing myself. I just wanted to get it over with."

Bella paused and looked down at the ground.

"Why? Bella! Why did you try to kill yourself?" I whispered miserably.

Bella looked up and I gasped. Her brown eyes were glaring into mine.

"I didn't want to live without Edward anymore."


	48. Chapter 48

_Recap…_

"_After they put me in the asylum," Bella started. "I tried to kill myself two times. Then one night Victoria came. She tried to kill me but I resisted. There was a fight in my room. I knew I couldn't fight her for more than a minute or two. She was too strong for me and besides I was already starving myself. Just as she was about to kill me I heard these voices. They told me to kill. To revenge on Victoria. Something inside me snapped and I killed Victoria. I don't know how I did it. I can't remember. The night is blurry in my mind. After I destroyed her I felt a new me. I suddenly felt alive. I broke the window and jumped out. I landed on the forest floor so twigs and rocks cut into my feet. I ran and ran and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I tripped so much. I didn't know where I was going. I just ran. My feet just carried me to La Push. When I got to the cliff I had cuts and bruises all over my body. Most of me was covered in blood. I knew what I had to do. I jumped. I was tired from all those pathetic attempts at killing myself. I just wanted to get it over with."_

_Bella paused and looked down at the ground._

"_Why? Bella! Why did you try to kill yourself?" I whispered miserably._

_Bella looked up and I gasped. Her brown eyes were glaring into mine._

"_I didn't want to live without Edward anymore."_

* * *

Chapter 48

[APOV]  
There was absolute silence for a minute or two before Bella spoke again.

"Not only I didn't but I couldn't either. It was like a human trying to live without oxygen," she explained. "Edward was a part of me. Without him I just wasn't me."

There was absolute silence again which was broken by Emmett.

"Wait a minute. If you killed Victoria then how is she still alive?"

"I did kill Victoria. I don't know how I did it but I kill her vampire form. She disappeared to the place where she was changed and the process reversed. She was turned back into a human," Bella explained.

"Then she came to me," Andrew added. "I changed her back into a vampire after hearing her story."

"Why though?" Rosalie asked. "What was so special about her story?"

"Isabella," Andrew said simply. "Victoria told me everything she knew about her and I was amazed. I was fascinated by this human who captivated my thoughts. Of course I was heartbroken to hear that she was no more. The woman I had only heard of but not seen tugged at my heart. I felt that a woman so amazing couldn't be dead. So I sent out my men to search for her. Victoria provided us with her scent and all we had to do was search."

I glanced over at Edward and saw that he was looking at Bella with a pained expression. Bella was staring at the ground again.

"What happened then?" I asked through gritted teeth. Andrew was really getting on my nerves.

"My men found Bella trying to starve herself and they brought her too me. She was like a zombie. No idea of what was going on around her. Her eyes were glazed and she didn't speak. Her eyes were pitch black. She hadn't fed in months-"

"Wait a minute! How did Bella become a vampire?" Emmett interrupted again.

Andrew shrugged.

"I don't know. She never told me."

Everyone looked at Bella who didn't say anything or look up.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"I can't say. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. I already broke my promise twice," she whispered back.

"Who?" I asked.

Bella looked up at me and I gasped. Her eyes were so…striking. Filled with pain they hit me like knifes. The pain in her eyes was like someone was torturing her on the inside. Killing her.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" All the Cullens including me asked.

"Because I love him," was all Bella said.


	49. Chapter 49

_Recap…_

"_Wait a minute! How did Bella become a vampire?" Emmett interrupted again._

_Andrew shrugged._

"_I don't know. She never told me."_

_Everyone looked at Bella who didn't say anything or look up._

"_Bella?" I whispered._

"_I can't say. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. I already broke my promise twice," she whispered back._

"_Who?" I asked._

_Bella looked up at me and I gasped. Her eyes were so…striking. Filled with pain they hit me like knifes. The pain in her eyes was like someone was torturing her on the inside. Killing her._

"_I can't tell you."_

"_Why?" All the Cullens including me asked._

"_Because I love him," was all Bella said._

* * *

Chapter 49

[APOV]

Love him

? So Bella loves someone else? But didn't she just say that she loves Edward? What about Andrew?

"Who? I asked, confused.

"I can't tell you," replied Bella.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because," Bella answered simply.

"Bella! Please," I begged.

"Well if she doesn't want to tell then we have more than enough ways to get the answer out of her," Andrew started but he was cut off as something crashed into him and he went flying. I watched as two figures knocked into a tree. Immediately they started fighting. Punching, kicking, and wrestling. But I couldn't watch them for long because I saw another figure out of the corner of my eyes. I turned around and gasped.

There standing –scratch that, **running**- in all his glory was Jasper.

His honey blond hair ruffled in the slight breeze and I felt like I was human again and had forgotten how to breathe.

"Jasper!" My family yelled. Though no one moved. They were still shocked.

Jasper didn't look around or say anything. He just made his way towards Bella who was sitting frozen on the floor. Her eyes were closed and tears were streaming down her face.

"Jasper!" I yelled a bit later than my family.

This time Jasper looked around. I took a step back when I looked into his eyes. They were cold and unforgiving.

Then he looked away. He rushed over to Bella's side and gently grabbed her face in his hands.

"It's okay Bella," he crooned softly.

We all rushed over and gathered around them.

Jasper wiped away her tears with the tips of his fingers but they kept coming. He pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay Bells. I'm here. Don't worry. I'll make sure you're safe. Don't worry," he whispered.

Jasper picked up Bella bridal-style. I watched hopelessly as Bella put her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Jealously purged through me and I'm sure Jasper felt the waves of jealousy coming off me because he shot me a curious look.

"We have to get out of here and get Bella to safety," Jasper told us urgently. He looked at Carlisle while he spoke and avoided looking at me.

"Jasper-? How? I-don't-what-you?" Carlisle stuttered.

"There's no time for this. We have to hurry," Jasper pestered. We have to hide. Is there any such place to hide? A place no one knows about?"

"Of course! Isle Esme," Carlisle answered quickly.

"Then let's hurry. We don't have a lot of time," Jasper answered grimly.

[EPOV]

I watched sadly from my seat in the private place as Jasper cradled my Bella gently. No Edward! She's no yours anymore. You left her remember? But she did say she loved me. But she also said she loved Jasper. Sigh…

Bella had fallen asleep in Jasper's arms in the car ride to the airport. I watched jealously as he occasionally kissed her forehead or brushed his hand against her cheek.

I loved Bella and I couldn't live without her. So what would I do if she chose Jasper over me? I can't live without her. I just can't.

Suddenly Alice got up from her seat and walked over to me. She sighed as she sat down beside me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that," I retorted sadly.

I looked at Bella and sighed.

Alice smiled sympathetically.

"I understand what you mean. It's sad isn't it? I love him and you love her but they love each other. Why does life have to be so complicated?" Alice thought in her mind.

I smiled at that.

"You mean death right? Because we aren't alive. We're dead."

"Actually I meant undead. We're dead but we're alive," Alice laughed. It wasn't a real laugh. A fake one. It wasn't her usual bell-like chime.

"Jasper," I heard Carlisle call from his seat. "We need some answers son."

I looked over and saw that Jasper flinched when Carlisle said son.

"I can't say anything right now. I'll have to wait until Bella is safe and awake," Jasper answered smoothly and turned to look out the window. That meant he didn't want to talk anymore.

"Jasper?" Alice whispered softly but Jasper didn't reply. In fact he didn't make indication that he heard her. He simply ignored her.

Alice sighed and got up to go back to her seat.

I sighed too after she left. She was right. Why does life have to be so complicated?

An hour later I stepped off the boat and onto the hot boiling sand of Isle Esme. Jasper ran past me and into the house. My family followed him. I walked into the living room just in time to see Jasper coming out of one of the rooms.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I put her down on the bed. She needs rest to recover," Jasper replied as he stared at the ground. He was avoiding my eyes.

"You have to tell us what's going on! We can't stay in the dark," Esme scolded her ex-son.

"I'm sorry. But I can't. Bella's life is still on the line," he looked up and whispered back.

"Please Jasper!" Alice pleaded. Jasper's eyes softened but he shook his head. "For Bella sake!"

That got him. Jasper sighed and nodded.

He sat down on a sofa and twiddled his thumbs as he spoke.

"I assume you have some questions you want to ask."

"Hell YEAH!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled. "Who was that guy back there? The one attacking Andrew!"

"That was Ryan," Jasper answered. "He's a friend of mine. He's really strong. When Victoria knocked me out I ran to find him. I called him and luckily he was only in Canada so I met him up in New York. I brought him back. Ryan is really strong. Some say just as strong as Andrew or even stronger. He lives in hiding and trains. He is also Bella's best friend and part-time bodyguard."

"How did they meet?" I asked.

"Ryan changed Bella," Jasper said and everyone in the room (including me) gasped.

"Edward."

I cocked my head towards the bedroom as Bella sleep talked. I smiled.

"Don't hurt Ryan," she whispered in her sleep. I frowned. "I love him."

Those last three words were like a knife in my chest.

"You said he is Bella's _best friend_," Carlisle said suspiciously.

"He is," Jasper shrugged, "at least that's what those two told me."

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Alice screamed. "What do you mean when Victoria knocked you out? Victoria knocked out Death!"

I nodded in agreement along with my family.

"I am Death," Jasper whispered.

"What? I yelled. Everyone around me did the same except for Rosalie who I noticed had been standing in a corner and not talking for the last ten minutes.

"Yes," Jasper admitted.

"You're lying," Emmett accused and narrowed his eyes at Jasper.

"He's not," Rosalie said sharply, speaking for the first time in a long time.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"You knew about this?" Alice gasped.

Rosalie nodded.

"Since when?" Emmett asked.

"Since that truth or dare game," Rosalie answered.

"You-," I started but I was cut off by a scream coming from one of the bedrooms. A feminine scream.

"Bella," I yelled.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry but I won't be updating for a while. I'm going to India for vacation from the 5****th**** of March to the 23****rd****. So I won't update until a longggggggggggggg….time.**

**I apologize for writers do need a vacation.**

**I also won't update any other of my stories for a while so I apologize once again. **

**Love,**

**Shagun**

**A.K.A**

**Lovenyx125**

**(p.s. I'm thinking about changing my pen name so if you have an idea then please pm me or send the suggestion along with your review.)**


	50. Chapter 50

_Recap…_

"_I am Death," Jasper whispered._

"_What? I yelled. Everyone around me did the same except for Rosalie who I noticed had been standing in a corner and not talking for the last ten minutes._

"_Yes," Jasper admitted._

"_You're lying," Emmett accused and narrowed his eyes at Jasper._

"_He's not," Rosalie said sharply, speaking for the first time in a long time._

_Everyone turned to look at her._

"_You knew about this?" Alice gasped._

_Rosalie nodded._

"_Since when?" Emmett asked._

"_Since that truth or dare game," Rosalie answered._

"_You-," I started but I was cut off by a scream coming from one of the bedrooms. A feminine scream._

"_Bella," I yelled. _

* * *

Chapter 50

[EPOV]

"Bella!" I yelled. I ran through the halls with my family trailing behind and stopped at Bella's door. I pushed the door open and looked frantically around the room.

Oh!

Bella was just talking in her sleep again. And crying.

Someone pushed past me and rushed to Bella's side. Jasper cradled Bella's face in her hands and wiped her tears with the tips of his fingers like before.

"Shhh…Bella….it's okay….it's only a nightmare….it's not real….I'm here….don't worry….I'll never leave you…….I promise," Jasper whispered in Bella's ear.

My heart threatened to shatter on the spot.

I slumped out of the room and back to the living room because I knew there was nothing I could do. Bella had two other guys in her life. And how could I compete with Jasper? He controlled emotions. Then this Ryan guy is really powerful so no competition really.

I heard my family follow and we all took a seat.

"Edward?" Alice whispered. "Are you okay?"

I nodded glumly.

I didn't look up as Jasper walked back into the room.

"So Death was you all this time?" Emmett said.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"I know."

"You know what?" Emmett asked.

"How disappointing it is. Look…I'm sorry guys. I had to. I'm an assassin and I left which means I can't come back."

"Why can't you come back to our coven?" Alice asked.

"I have my own coven."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So you and Bella are a part of the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

"No. We're not a part of the Volturi. We just work for them," Jasper explained.

"Then who's your coven?" Esme asked, puzzled along with the rest of us.

"Bella, Ryan, and me," Jasper said softly.

"Oh," Alice stated glumly.

Jasper nodded awkwardly.

"Since when?" I Carlisle asked.

"Um," Jasper stuttered. "I'm not quite sure. I know we just are. We broke apart and got together so many times."

"Oh," Carlisle mumbled. "But do you think you could tell us Bella's story."

"No. But I could."

We all whipped around to see a human Bella standing in the entrance to the living room from the hallway.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled. "What are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep any longer," Bella confessed awkwardly.

"But you need your rest," Jasper protested.

"I'm feeling refreshed Jazz. I honestly don't feel tired. Just a little hungry," Bella mumbled as her stomach rumbled in agreement.

Jasper chuckled and we all smiled. We I tried but my smile came out as a grimace.

Then I realized that Bella was looking everywhere but at me. Sad, I know.

"I'll whip up something real quick," Esme said softly and rushed out of the room. I could hear her moving around in the kitchen.

"Where is Ryan?" Bella asked as she took a seat on the three-seater. Between Jasper and me. My dead heart threatened to leap out of my chest as Bella was just inches away. I could feel the heat radiating off her body since she was currently a human. For some reason I wasn't tempted to drink her blood. It just smelled really good.

"He's back at the clearing from what I last saw," Jasper replied.

Suddenly Alice went into a vision.

"He's in Seattle. Ryan is chasing Andrew," Alice added after a few seconds.

Bella sighed sadly.

"I really hope he's okay," she whispered.

Jasper put an arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm.

"Don't worry. He's fine. I'm sure. He good at chasing and killing," Jasper reassured.

"But this isn't even his fight," Bella protested.

"Bella you know how much he's been waiting for this. He always wanted a chance to pick a fight with Andrew."

"But he's risking his life for nothing," Bella argued.

"Not for nothing. For you. Ryan loves you and he'd give up his life for you." Seeing the look on Bella's face, Jasper added," but it won't go to that. Ryan promised you when he joined our coven that he'd always protect you and make sure nothing ever hurt you. He's keeping his promise. He's protecting you. That's what we do. What a bigger brother does. Protect his little sister."

Bella didn't argue but her face was distressed.

"Here you go dear," Esme said happily as she walked into the room with a plate full of disgusting human food.

"Thanks!" Bella replied happily as she took the plate from Esme. "Yum! French toast! My favorite."

All of us vampires wrinkled our noses as Bella happily took a bite.

We all waited patiently as Bella ate. When she was done, Esme whisked away the plate and brought a glass of orange liquid.

"Orange juice?" Bella asked when she saw the glass.

Esme nodded happily and Bella took the glass from Esme, gulping the juice down in one gulp.

We waited while Esme put the glass away and took a seat once again.

"Okay. So! I know you're all dying to hear my story," Bella started.

Alice giggled and the she and Bella burst into laughter.

We all waited quizzically.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh!" Emmett said suddenly and started laughing. "I get it!"

"What's so funny?" Jasper and I repeated Rosalie's question at the same time.

"Get it? Dying? You are already dead and you are dying to hear my story," Bella gasped between laughter.

"What the flip?" Jasper said in surprise.

"Yeah. Isn't it hilarious?" Alice laughed.

"Your kinda funny Bells," Emmett boomed, got up, and sweeped Bella into an Emmett hug.

Everything happened at once.

Rosalie slapped Emmett on the head. Jasper pulled Bella into his arms and I stood up.

"You idiot!" Rosalie hissed.

"What?" Emmett said, oblivious to everyone's glares (except for Bella who was smirking).  
You could have crushed her!" Jasper yelled.

"Sorry," Emmett apologized sheepishly and looked down at the carpet. "I'm sorry Bells! I'm a terrible brother!"

Bella wriggled out of Jasper's hold and hugged a sad Emmett.

"It's alright Emmett! I'm fine. You're the best brother I ever had!" Bella whispered.

"Really?" Emmett said shocked and looked up in surprise.

Bella nodded.

"Really," she assured him.

Everyone except for Jasper and me "awww'ed" as the two hugged.

Once they were both sitting down again I sat down too.

"So like I was saying. I bet you're dying to hear my story," Bella giggled and it was like music to my ears.

We all nodded.

"It all started when I jumped off the cliff. I was so happy when I jumped. I was glad I was finally going to die. Finally I would free of this cruel and cold world. I would finally be free of my guilt," Bella started but she was cut off by Alice.

"What guilt?" Alice chirped.

"I felt guilty because I ruined everyone's life."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Because of me Charlie, Renee, and Phil had to go through so much stress and emotional pain. I ignored all my friends which means I hurt their feelings. I hurt everyone in the asylum by hitting them and punching them when they tried to help me. I hurt all of you when I cut myself that day. I forced you to leave your home. I forced you to break all ties with Forks. Worst of all I hurt Edward."

For the first time in many hours, Bella looked into my eyes and I felt like I was in heaven.

"When I jumped I expected to feel the rush of the wind first and then the cold water. I felt the wind but I didn't feel the water. Instead I felt a pair of cold arms around me as they whisked me away from my release. For a second I thought it was Edward but when I looked up it was a gorgeous vampire looking down into my eyes. He brought me to the meadow and put me down. Then he bit me. I thought he was going to drink my blood but he just bit me and pulled away. The last thing I saw before the pain and darkness pulled over was his eyes. Golden scorching orbs. They were filled with love and sadness."

A growl started to form in my chest but Bella's next few words tamed it down.

"All through my transformation I saw Edward's face. It kept me sane and it also kept the pain away."

My heart jumped with joy.

When I woke up I was in Andrew's castle. At the time Ryan had only been half as strong as Andrew. Andrew found up and captured the two of us. Ryan tried to fight him off but Andrew and his henchmen were too strong for him. We were prisoner in Andrew's dark castle."

"How did you get out? Emmett asked in an awed tone.

"A year later Ryan made a deal with Andrew. If Andrew would let me go then Ryan would let Andrew have his abilities. Ryan's ability is duplicating other's abilities to keep as his own and to give other vampires a copy of his ability. Andrew agreed. He let me go. I ran and ran and ran. I went back to Forks and watched as my father left Forks and went to Phoenix. Then I had nowhere to go. I stayed in my house for a while but it reminded me too much of Edward so I left. Then I wandered through different cities. Halfway through Massachusetts I met Jasper. I told him what had happened and he told me what happened. Then we decided to go to Volturi for help. They agreed to help us free Ryan. I had to help him. I owed him my life twice over. If it weren't for him I would have never met Jasper and learned the truth about Edward leaving me. The plan was that the Volturi would spread the news that Bella was staying with the Volturi. Andrew's plan was to let me go, get Ryan's powers, and find me again. He wanted me as him queen. This time he went himself to get me which meant leaving Ryan alone with the guards. Jasper, a few members of the Volturi and I went to rescue Ryan."

"I remember Heidi actually designed us spy suits and Felix actually provided the background music," Jasper added with a laugh.

All of us laughed at that.

"Yeah. When we got to the castle, Jane and Alec made sure the guards weren't in any condition to walk much less fight. Jasper, Felix, Demetri, and I looked for Ryan. We found him in the prison hold. He was weak from hunger. I had recently discovered my abilities which were increasing by the day. I knew how to teleport so I teleported us to an isolated island that belonged to the Volturi. It was somewhere in Australia where it was sunny. Andrew wouldn't have thought to come after us there. We stayed indoors on the island except when we went hunting or brought animals for Ryan. For that period of time the Volturi agreed to drink animal blood even though they found it revolting. Ryan had always drunken animal blood so it was easy for him. After a few weeks he was well and strong," Bella explained.

"How did Ryan find you?" Alice asked.

"That is his story to tell," Bella replied shortly. "We returned to the Volturi to find out that Andrew had left in an angry state knowing that someone had made of fool of him. Of course when he found out that Ryan had escaped he didn't think to blame the Volturi. We all stayed with the Volturi for a few months. The three us spent our time training. Soon months turned into years until two decades later we were famous assassins. We spent another decade fighting crime and killing people. Then for five years we went out to live on our own as a coven of three. For the next ten years we kept splitting up and joining again. Over the last forty-five years the three of us kept a strong bond despite our separating and joining. Jasper and Ryan taught me how to live again. How to laugh and smile. Jasper taught me about the world while Ryan taught me how to rebel. Jasper and Ryan's years of experience helped me become one of the most cunning vampires to exist. Then we went back to the Volturi and spent the next five years assassinating. We had just gotten back from a mission when I had a vision of you guys coming to the Volturi for help. Every full moon I have a vision of the future. The one happening that is going to change my entire future. Then a few weeks later you guys appeared. Ryan was on a separate mission so he wasn't there to say good-bye or to come along. Then you know the rest," Bella finished with a sigh.

It was absolutely silent for a few seconds before…

"Wooh!" Emmett cheered. "I love story time!"

We all stared at him and then cracked up laughing. But the one person who laughed the most was Bella.

"Bella?" I whispered.

Everyone stopped laughing and turned to look at me. "Can I talk to you privately?"

Slowly and hesitantly, Bella nodded.

Dear Readers,

I have an idea for a new story and I would love it if you could tell me how you think of it in your review.

**A year after Edward left Bella the Cullens go to Volterra for a party. At the first night there they see a little boy who looks just like Edward with a beating heart. The little boy is holding onto the dress of…Bella! No scratch that! VAMPIRE Bella. Everyone is shocked but the most shocked is Edward. Something is going on and the Cullens are going to find out. With the help of detective Emmett! Everyone who loved Doctor Emmett will LOVE Detective Emmett!**


	51. Chapter 51

_Recap…_

_It was absolutely silent for a few seconds before…_

"_Wooh!" Emmett cheered. "I love story time!"_

_We all stared at him and then cracked up laughing. But the one person who laughed the most was Bella._

"_Bella?" I whispered. _

_Everyone stopped laughing and turned to look at me. "Can I talk to you privately?"_

_Slowly and hesitantly, Bella nodded._

Chapter 50

[EPOV]

Bella and I got up and I led her outside. She followed me quietly and patiently. We continued walking until we reached the shade of two palm trees. I stopped and leaned against the trunk of the trees. Bella stood in front of me and stared down at the ground.

I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say.

"Bella," I started with a sigh. Bella looked up at me and I swear my dead heart stuttered.

"Yeah?" she whispered offhandedly.

"Look- I know this is going to sound stupid but please listen," I whispered.

She nodded.

"Bella"-wince- "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Bella's eyes widened. Then a red blush pooled in her cheeks. She looked down with a bit of a panic in her eyes.

"Bella?" I whispered.

My angel didn't say anything.

Raised my hand and it shook as I extended it towards the beauty in front of me.

I brushed her hair back and kept my hand on the side of her face. Bella's heartbeat picked up but she didn't remove my hand like I thought she would. I couldn't believe I had just dared to do that.

"I-I-know that sorry isn't enough to cover what I've done to you. But I was wrong. Very wrong. I shouldn't have left but I was stupid and I didn't realize that without you life just wasn't life. You were my world- no my universe- and I took a rocket and took off up into the stars. I never realized that we were meant to be. That there was no one else for me," I mumbled.

Bella didn't say anything and I took that as her not wanting to leave. So she was still listening to what I had to say.

I leaned forward a bit and then her head snapped up.

She stared into my eyes and I swear I practically melted under her gave. I moved a few inches forward until we were an inch apart. Then she was about to move forward when….

"Ryan!" A female screamed.

Bella pulled back and with a last glance at me, she took off running. I sat down at the base of the tree and sighed. I knew I hadn't imagined that look in her eyes. That message. Her eyes were full of apologies. She was sorry. For what though? Me leaving her? Not kissing? Not liking me anymore?

I shook my head to clear the negative thoughts.

"Be positive!" I told myself.

My life really sucked, I thought to myself as I walked (at human pace) back to the house.

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!!! **_

_**I'm sorry for not updating for a while but I had a lot of school work and sleep problems. Mr. Sheep wants me to count his family again and go to La La Land on the Dream Express. I'm soooo… sleepy.**_

_**I also started my new story. It's called Lovely Desire.**_

_**Full summary:**_

_A year after Edward left Bella the Cullens go to Volterra for a party. At the first night there they see two little boys. One of the boys looks exactly like a little Edward but with a beating heart. The two boys are holding onto the dress of…Bella! No scratch that! VAMPIRE Bella. Everyone is shocked but the most shocked is Edward. Something is going on and the Cullens are going to find out. With the help of detective Emmett! Everyone who loved Doctor Emmett will LOVE Detective Emmett!_

_**Please read!!! PLEASE READ!!! Please read!!! PLEASE READ!!!**_

_**AnD rEvIeW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shagun**_

_**A.K.A. **_

_**Lovenyx125**_

_**P.S. I know this chapter was short but please don't kill me.**_

_**P.P.S. I know the cliffie was ultimate and Edward and Bella ALMOST kissed but please don't kill me…**_

_**I still haven't finished this story…**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Au Revoir!**_

_**Good luck in the real world!**_

_**Bon chance dans le ???? ?????!**_

_**(I know I suck at French!)**_

_**Bye~!**_

_**3**_

_**:D**_


	52. Chapter 52

_Recap…_

_She stared into my eyes and I swear I practically melted under her gave. I moved a few inches forward until we were an inch apart. Then she was about to move forward when…._

"_Ryan!" A female screamed._

_Bella pulled back and with a last glance at me, she took off running. I sat down at the base of the tree and sighed. I knew I hadn't imagined that look in her eyes. That message. Her eyes were full of apologies. She was sorry. For what though? Me leaving her? Not kissing? Not liking me anymore?_

_I shook my head to clear the negative thoughts._

"_Be positive!" I told myself._

_My life really sucked, I thought to myself as I walked (at human pace) back to the house._

Chapter 52

[EPOV]

When I got to the doorway I froze. The scene before me was horrifying. A tall, lean, and muscular (kind of- less than Emmett but more than me) guy stood in the middle of the room. He had jet black hair that was spiked up. His hair had silver streaks and oh my lord…he was hot.

Okay…I'm not gay but seriously. I never saw a guy before who was this handsome. He just blew me away. Now don't get me wrong. I love Bella more than my own existence but this guy was hawt!

He eyes were a smoldering gold and he had this grin on his face. It was mischievous, secretive, funny, and cute at the same time. In front of his stood (with her back to me) Bella. She was caressing his face softly with her delicate hands and looking up into his eyes. He was looking down into hers.

Did I mention? He had blood all over his arms, shirt and a little bit on his face.

"Oh my god!" Bella whispered. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Jealousy purged through me. My Bella was so concerned about this pretty boy. She cared so much for him.

"Chill babe. I'm okay. Not a lot happened," he shrugged.

HOLY BROCCULI! His voice was so mesmerizing.

"Your okay?" Bella said incredulously. "You call be covered in blood from head to waist okay?"

"Then why did you ask?" he said teasingly.

Bella smacked his chest and he winced.

Bella's hands flew to her mouth.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" she yelled frantically. My family and Jasper stood by, watching.

The two just stood there…looking into my eyes. Then suddenly they hugged. Really hard.

"I'm so sorry Ryan," Bella cried. "I-I missed you so much. I-I-I love you!"

"Shhh…," Ryan whispered and rubbed her back. "It's okay baby. I missed you too."

"Promise me you won't ever leave again," Bella sobbed.

"I promise. I love you too much for that."

Dear diary…my heart just shattered into a million pieces. I don't have any tape or glue. Love…Edward.


	53. Chapter 53 The Anticipated Chapter

Recap…

"I'm so sorry Ryan," Bella cried. "I-I missed you so much. I-I-I love you!"

"Shhh…," Ryan whispered and rubbed her back. "It's okay baby. I missed you too."

"Promise me you won't ever leave again," Bella sobbed.

"I promise. I love you too much for that."

Dear diary…my heart just shattered into a million pieces. I don't have any tape or glue. Love…Edward.

Chapter 53

[EPOV]

The night passed by quickly. Everyone stayed in their rooms all night. Alice and I were alone in our rooms because we didn't have our mates. Jasper, Ryan, and Bella were sharing a room and they hadn't come out since they had gone it.

My family and I gathered around in the living room and stayed in silence.

"Good morning."

I looked up to see Jasper and Ryan walk in. They both took a seat on the sofa across from me.

"Good morning," Emmett answered to Jasper's greeting. Ryan just nodded at us all.

Ryan and Carlisle began talking about work at the hospital while Rosalie, Alice, and Esme chatted with each other. Emmett just sat there with a small pink bunny rabbit in his arms.

"Are you hungry Mr. Fluffykins? Are you my baby? Ah! My baby is hungry! Don't worry Mr. Fluffykins…I'll get you some food," he cooed to the rabbit and walked out of the room. Seconds later I heard him raided the kitchen.

_Edward._

I looked up at Jasper who was watching me with sad eyes.

_Bella still loves you. Ryan is just another brother. Don't worry. She loves you more than her existence. She's just afraid to tell you because she thinks you're mad at her for lying. Don't underestimate her love, Edward._

My eyes widened as I took in what Jasper said. Could it be true? Jasper nodded at my unasked question.

"Where is she?" I whispered.

_Upstairs in her room._

"Thank you."

I got up and head for the stairs. Alice looked up at me and smiled.

_Good luck._

I walked down the hallway towards Bella's room. I paused before knocking three times.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Yeah," she called.

"C-can I talk to you for a second. It's really important," I mumbled.

"Sure. I'm coming," she replied softly and a second later she walked out.

I think my dead heart stuttered when I saw her standing in front of her doorway in a light blue babydoll. Shit, she was gorgeous.

She closed the door and leaned back against it.

I took a step closer.

"Yeah Edward? What did you want to talk to me about?" she said as she stared down at the ground.

I took another step closer and now I was just a few inches away.

"Bella I wanted to tell you something really important," I told her.

I took another step closer and now I was so close that if I moved any closer my forehead would be touching hers.

"Bella I wanted to say that-."

"Yeah? What did you want to say?" she whispered.

"Well-I-um," I stuttered. Then I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yeah?"

"I-screw that!"

I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. For a second I thought Bella would pull away but I was wrong. Her lips were the softest thing I ever felt and they sent my heart into a frenzy. When our lips met an electric pulse went through me. Our lips moved softly together and I moaned into the kiss. My angel's hands found my hair and I wound my hands around her waist, pulling her closer. It was like I couldn't get enough of the kiss.

We kissed for a while without pulling away because we didn't need to breathe. When we pulled away Bella's eyes fluttered open and she grinned lazily at me. I grinned back.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

Then I pulled her in for another long, addicting, amazing kiss.

I was finally happy. I had my soulmate back. The love of my life was alive and she was kissing me. Right now it felt as if I was in heaven and nothing could hurt my angel and me.

Hey guys!

I know you guys probably hate me for not updating but sorry! I know this was the chapter you were all waiting for.

I got nominated for the twi-awards. The category is the best of the best. Yay!

Btw…Shane…here is the chapter you've been waiting and nagging me for!

Love,

Shagun 3

Who is Canadian?

I am!

And no I DON'T live in an igloo and ride polar bears!

LOL

Long live coka cola and VB! (my love who thinks I'm a freak!)!


End file.
